


Sugar

by Ischagoras



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Romance, Stalker Sebastian, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 67,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischagoras/pseuds/Ischagoras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive is secretly a famous internet camwhore and Sebastian Michaelis is an obsessive fan. Sebastian will do anything it takes to have Ciel by his side. Sebastian x Ciel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: New story! However, this idea isn't very well thought out in my head, so it will probably be a while in between updates.
> 
> Warning(s): Sebastian x Ciel, yaoi, fingering, masturbation, sex toys, camwhoring, Ciel being hairless, Sebastian thinking Ciel is a girl, panty wearing
> 
> Just leaving this here, but I'm back on tumblr (again) - cielismyhusbando.tumblr.com (currently re-activated as of August 2016.)  
> Clickable link in my Ao3 profile for the truly lazy! :D

Mid-September. It was a cool day for southern California and Sebastian Michaelis had donned a light sweater to keep the chill away from the slight breeze. University was back in session and he was making his way through the crowd of students to the campus gym for his morning workout. He had graduated last June but rather than move back in with his parents he had decided to stay in his apartment near campus, working for a small startup IT company downtown to pay the bills.

Sebastian squinted as a particularly strong gust of wind blew his hair into his eyes, and he used one hand to tuck the strands of stray hair behind his ear. Once the wind had passed he noticed a single student standing on the corner opposite him, waiting for the walk signal so that he could cross the street. The light turned green and Sebastian stepped out into the crosswalk, walking past the nameless stranger who was wearing a navy blue pea coat. Surely it wasn't _that_ cold out, not that it mattered much to Sebastian what other people dressed themselves in. Sebastian put the overly dressed stranger out of his mind as his foot made contact with the corner of the sidewalk, his mind now focused on getting over to the gym.

Sebastian liked to work out. Keeping himself fit was high on his list of priorities, especially considering he knew that he was attractive. Throughout his college life he never left a party without a girl or two on his arm, and they were all perfect tens. He even had a panty collection to remind him of his previous conquests - all he had to do was ask, and they were his. He had never had a steady girlfriend, instead preferring sex with no commitment, and when you looked as good as he did sex was easy to get.

Sebastian finished his last set on the free weights, his sweater now abandoned on a nearby workout bench. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and grabbed his sweater, heading over to the showers where he could clean up before work. Sebastian came to the gym often enough that he had rented a locker in the locker room where he kept all of his shower necessities. He stripped down until he was naked and headed over to the showers with soap in hand, reveling in the feel of the warm water so early in the morning. Not many guys his age were up this early so he had the entire locker room to himself, not that he cared if actually had to share it. Sebastian was confident in his looks and his size and feared no competition because in his mind there was none.

Sebastian turned off the water to the shower and grabbed his towel, drying himself off and placing the used towel around his neck. He walked back over to his locker and started putting his clothes back on, pulling the sweater over his head last. Luckily the startup company he worked for could care less about what he wore to work seeing as he just answered phones and e-mails all day.

Sebastian closed his locker and let out a sigh; it was Friday and he hadn't even been invited to one weekend party. He had expected the dry spell over the summer when most students went home to visit their families, but he had thought the parties would start up again as soon as the new semester started. Unfortunately all of his friends had graduated and moved on with their lives, and he was having trouble making some new connections now that he was no longer in school. Sebastian ran a comb through his still damp locks and readied himself for another meaningless day at work.

Five o' clock came and went, and Sebastian went home seeing as he had nowhere else to go. He cooked himself a simple pasta dinner and ate around six, then spent the rest of the evening watching TV. He was draped over the couch and falling asleep about fifteen minutes to midnight, but midnight was too early to sleep on a weekend. He got up and went to his room, where he booted up his computer with the intent of looking at some Internet porn before he went to sleep.

Sebastian clicked through all of his usual websites, feeling bored with all of the porn that was available to him. So this video was a blow job and that video was anal sex, this video was a threesome and that video was lesbian porn. Sebastian had no interest in lesbian porn; he needed to see a man have his way with a woman in order for him to enjoy it. Sebastian shrugged and searched for camwhores; while he didn't care much for female masturbation he liked the idea of being able to show off his dick and have girls compliment him on it.

Somehow Sebastian stumbled across a website that was almost entirely black except for a single picture of a girl's face in the middle. She was the most beautiful girl Sebastian had ever seen; she wore thick eyeliner and had enormous lashes, as well as big blue eyes that made her look deliciously innocent. She looked young and the thought of watching her put on a show was starting to arouse him. Sebastian moused over the image of the girl's face and a full body shot came into view, the girl wrapped in a light blue ribbon around her upper torso that delicately covered her nipples. Sebastian continued staring - was this girl actually flat chested? Was this site even legal? Sebastian tore his eyes away from the tempting image of the girl wearing a tiny pair of shorts and read the text that had popped up along with the full body image.

_You must be 18 years or older to enter. Cupcake is 18 and this site does not violate any laws prohibiting underage pornography_.

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief; so she was eighteen, and her name was Cupcake. Underneath that text there was a counter that read, _Next show starting in 5...4...3...2...1...0._

Sebastian waited anxiously as the page refreshed and cut to what appeared to be a live video of Cupcake.

"Hello," said the girl into the camera, "did you miss me?"

Sebastian unconsciously swallowed as he took in the girl's slim appearance. She was wearing nothing but a pair of navy blue panties with lace trim, leaving her small chest bare for all to see. Sebastian wanted to say something back to the girl but realized he didn't have his webcam on, and whatever site this was it looked like he wasn't actually allowed to use his. He could only watch, mesmerized as the girl crawled on all fours closer to the camera, her tiny little ass perched high up in the air as her short, soft black hair fell in her face.

"I missed you," said the girl into the camera, and Sebastian felt his heart rate quicken. "I've been waiting to see you all day," said the girl, and Sebastian watched as she put one of her fingers in her mouth and began to suck on it. "Mm..." moaned the girl around her finger.

Sebastian felt his cock twitch inside his pants and he pulled it out, slowly stroking up and down as he continued to watch the girl. Whoever this girl was she was good, and Sebastian found himself growing anxious for her to do more.

The girl sat on her knees with her legs spread and started working her nipples, rubbing across them with two fingertips and letting out soft little moans when she pinched and pulled them away from her chest. She then licked her fingers slowly, seductively, and put her now wet fingers back on her chest, grinding them into her already hard nipples.

" _Ah..."_

Her little back was arched up into her own touch, her cheeks now stained with a light blush as she trailed one hand down her hips and thighs until finally it made its way inside her panties.

" _Mmm_ ," moaned the girl as she touched herself, and Sebastian sped up his pace, knowing that the panties would soon be coming off and he'd be treated to a full view of what was inside. "Do you want me to take them off?" said the girl into the camera.

_Yes,_ thought Sebastian, _take them off, let me see.._

The girl stood and slowly, teasingly pulled the panties down her slim legs and stepped out of them, revealing that she was, in fact, not a girl at all.

_The hell...?_ thought Sebastian, but at this point he was too far gone to care. Cupcake was decidedly male, and Sebastian couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched the small boy come closer to the camera.

"Do you want me to touch myself?" asked Cupcake, and he moaned as he used his fingertips to stroke the inside of his wrist and hip bones. "Mmm... I don't know..." said the boy lightly as his hand came closer and closer to his hairless mound. Sebastian watched in anticipation as the boy stroked himself just above his cock, his fingers slowly drifting down until his hand was wrapped around his small erection and he began masturbating in earnest.

"You feel so good," moaned Cupcake into the camera as he stroked up and down his hard cock, pausing a moment to pull back his foreskin and rub around the naked head. "Mm..."

Fuck, thought Sebastian, this kid was good. Sebastian had never so much as glanced at another man before and now this kid was about to make him lose his mind. Sebastian rubbed a fingertip against where the precome was leaking out on his cock; he had never wanted to come so bad in his life. But the show wasn't over yet, and he wanted to see it all the way through...

"I bet you want to be inside me," said the boy, and he sucked on his fingers again before spreading his legs wide, his tiny little hole now visible on camera. Sebastian watched in awe as the boy penetrated himself with two fingers at once, the boy still moaning and crying out with every push of his fingers. "Nn, I need more..." said the boy.

_I'll give you more_ , thought Sebastian desperately as he worked his cock. _I'll put it inside you._

Sebastian watched as the boy reached for something off camera and brought a bright blue sex toy into view, that he immediately started licking and sucking on. "Mm," moaned the boy as he pulled his mouth away with a pop, "you taste so good." Sebastian imagined that cute little mouth on his cock, licking and sucking just like he had done to the sex toy and he nearly came. He had to squeeze himself around the base to prevent himself from coming too soon, seeing as the show still wasn't over.

"I want you inside me," said the boy, and Sebastian watched as he slowly, carefully inserted the blue phallus into himself until it was all the way inside, the boy crying out again and again as he manipulated the toy inside himself.

" _Anhh,"_ moaned the boy as he slowly pulled out the toy, then pushed it back in again. "Harder," he whined, "you know I like it rough. _Ah!_ " cried the boy as he began to work the toy faster and faster. "You're gonna make me come," said the boy, and Sebastian watched as the boy used one hand to grab hold of his hard cock and stroke eagerly up and down. " _Yah...ah!"_

Sebastian has considerably sped up his pace at this point, he was so close, but he wanted to see Cupcake come...

"I'm - _I'm coming!"_ cried the boy, and Sebastian watched the boy's semen spurt out of his cock and land on his chest while the boy bucked his hips into his fist and moaned. "Come inside me," said the boy once he had finished with his orgasm. "I know you want to."

_I'm going to come inside you_ , thought Sebastian, and he watched the flushed, panting boy on camera still moving the sex toy in and out of his small body, waiting for him to come inside him... a few quick strokes and Sebastian was coming hard, spurting semen all over his desk but he didn't care, he was having the best orgasm of his life as he watched Cupcake sit up and blow him a kiss, and then the screen went black.

_Next show in 6 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes and 15 seconds._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, I actually managed to get another chapter of this story out in a week, and it's over 2k words. I'm shocked.
> 
> Warning(s): Some light Elizabeth/Ciel and Finnian/Ciel, but nothing actually happens between any of them.

Ciel Phantomhive woke at seven thirty that morning like he did every morning, dragging himself out of bed for his early morning class. He went to the kitchen wearing only a pair of boxer shorts and rummaged around in the cupboard for his tin of loose leaf tea. Ciel liked to brew his tea the right way, in an actual teapot with boiling water and not using a tea bag and a mug of water that had been microwaved.

Ciel rubbed his left eye with his fist and yawned, then measured out his spoonfuls of tea into the pot. Today's tea was a nice Darjeeling, rich in floral flavor and perfect with just a hint of sugar. The water kettle finished boiling and Ciel poured the water into the teapot, then turned back to the cupboard again in search of his morning biscuits.

Ciel opened the little box of biscuits and selected four or five different types of cookie, then put them on a small plate. He checked the clock on the stove and noted that five minutes had passed, so he set the tea strainer down on top of his chipped teacup and poured his morning tea. He took the teacup and the little plate of biscuits over to the kitchen table and sat down to enjoy his usual breakfast.

"Morning," said his roommate as he walked out into the hallway. "Do you always have to get up so damn early?" asked Alois. His eyes were puffy and he had dark circles underneath them.

"It's not my fault you stay up all night playing video games," responded Ciel, "And I don't know how I woke you up, all I did was make tea."

"That damn kettle of yours was whistling," said Alois grumpily. Alois yawned and stretched one arm over his head, revealing that he wasn't wearing any underwear underneath the long T-shirt he wore.

"Damn it Alois, put some pants on," said Ciel as he closed his eyes and rapidly looked away from his roommate's exposed lower half.

"No can do. I'm like a free spirit, I like to let it all hang loose," said Alois. Ciel turned in his chair so that he was now facing the kitchen and couldn't see anything of his roommate, which made Alois chuckle. "Alright bro, I'm gonna go back to bed. 'Night."

"Good night," mumbled Ciel through a mouthful of cookie.

Once Ciel had finished his breakfast he put his dishes in the sink and made his way back to his room in order to get dressed. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, then buttoned up his favorite navy blue pea coat. Ciel was the type who was easily affected by the cold, and he liked to be a little bit warm rather than freeze. Last of all Ciel pulled on his lace up boots, then made his way out the door for his nine o' clock class.

Ciel was studying business, like his father had wanted. Both of his parents had died in an accident last spring, leaving him behind with only extended family to keep him company. Luckily they had left him a trust fund for his college education, and an inheritance in a separate account that he couldn't access until he turned twenty five. Ciel didn't qualify for financial aid because of his trust funds and he had just enough to get him through school and nothing more, which made him quite frugal. Ciel only bought necessities, like food and clothing, and his little chipped tea cup had been picked up at the thrift shop for only fifty cents.

Luckily for Ciel he had a part time job of sorts that helped bring in a little extra cash. He sold ad space on his website to other adult sites and it brought in a bit of pocket money for him to spend each month. It wasn't much, but it certainly helped, and Ciel didn't think any less of himself for the kind of work he did. He was happy to be self employed instead of having to work fast food like most other college students his age. It wasn't like his parents were around to scold him for it and as long as no one recognized him in real life everything was fine. Not even Alois knew about his secret project because he was always wearing noise canceling headphones that completely drowned out Ciel's moans.

Ciel stepped out into the crosswalk and began making his way from one campus building to another, noticing that the same guy he had seen yesterday morning was walking past him again. Ciel scowled as they passed each other y; the guy looked like a complete tool and wasn't even polite enough to say good morning on the second day they had crossed paths. He was probably the kind of guy who was on the lacrosse team and slept around a lot, probably even had a couple of STIs. Ciel had no use for sports or parties or the kind of people that did, as he mostly kept himself locked up in his room where he could study in peace.

Ciel's morning classes came to an end and he walked over to the little cafe on campus where he was meeting his cousin Elizabeth for lunch. She pitied Ciel and had enrolled in the same university as him to keep him company, despite the fact that she was a psychology major and they had zero classes in common. Then again it wasn't like Ciel knew too many people to begin with, so he supposed he should appreciate the gesture. Ciel was tearing chunks out of a banana chocolate chip muffin while he sat at one of the outside tables when Elizabeth came into view, running at a full sprint.

" _Ciel!"_ called Elizabeth while waving, until she had come to a stop in front of the table where Ciel sat. "I am _so_ sorry I'm late, lecture ran long and you know how the psychology buildings are all the way on the other side of campus."

"Mm," said Ciel while nodding his head in agreement.

Elizabeth took off her little white purse and set it on top of the table as she took her seat, tucking her dress in underneath her backside as she sat down.

"Are you eating a muffin for lunch again? Ciel, you know that's not healthy. You need to eat some real food sometimes."

"I'm fine," said Ciel dismissively. Elizabeth was always nagging him about his excessive carb intake. By this time Ciel had eaten the entire top of the muffin and was still picking at the remains.

Elizabeth pulled a container out of her bag and popped it open, revealing a fresh salad that she had apparently brought from home.

"Don't be silly, you can share my salad. Say 'ah,'" said Elizabeth, and Ciel grudgingly opened his mouth and took a bite of salad.

"What kind of dressing is that? It's sour," said Ciel after he had swallowed.

Elizabeth sighed.

"Ciel, if you don't start eating right you're going to regret it when you're older."

"I'm perfectly healthy for a boy my age," responded Ciel.

"You're too thin," said Elizabeth, "I don't like it."

"You sound like my mother," complained Ciel.

Elizabeth knit her eyebrows together and forced and odd smile.

"Ciel, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't worry about it," said Ciel, waving his hand dismissively as though it wasn't a sore subject for him to talk about. Seeing as Ciel was now finished with his muffin he stood and threw away his trash, then grabbed his school bag from next to his seat where he had left it.

"Are you leaving already?" asked Elizabeth. She still had a full container of salad to finish.

"Yeah," said Ciel, "I'm done with classes for today and I really want to go home and take a shower."

"Oh..." said Elizabeth, clearly disappointed. "Okay. Same time tomorrow?"

"Of course," replied Ciel, and after that he turned to walk off campus and back to his apartment.

Ciel did not, however, go back to his apartment, and instead went to the local coffee shop that was about two blocks away from campus. Ciel liked to come here to talk to the cute blonde barista who was about his age, though Ciel didn't actually know whether or not he'd be working today.

Ciel placed his order for a hot black tea with milk, which he actually didn't care for since it was made with a tea bag and not loose tea leaves. He then made his way over to the pickup counter where he could watch the barista work.

"White chocolate mocha with extra whip!" called the barista as he placed the freshly made drink on the pickup counter. His green eyes lit up when he saw Ciel standing there waiting for his drink. "Oh, Ciel! I didn't see you there. I should have known you were here, you're the only person who ever orders tea with milk," said Finnian with a smile.

"Finny," said Ciel politely back to the barista. "I don't know why no one orders it with milk when that's the way the British have been drinking it for centuries."

"Beats me!" said Finny cheerfully as he dispensed the hot water out of the espresso machine and into Ciel's cup with tea bag, then topped it off with a bit of whole milk. "Here you go!" said Finnian as he placed the lid on the hot cup and slid the drink over to Ciel.

"Thanks," said Ciel. There was so much more he wanted to say but he couldn't, like are you seeing anyone? Do you want to hang out sometime? Ciel took a sip of his tea and continued to watch Finnian work, wondering if he'd ever rack up the courage to ask Finny out, or ideally, if Finny would ask _him_ out, since he wasn't entirely sure that Finny was gay.

"Is something wrong?" asked Finnian after he had called out the next drink order, which brought Ciel back to the present moment. He shook his head no.

"No, I'm fine," said Ciel. "Well, I better get going."

"Bye Ciel!" said Finnian.

"Bye," said Ciel, and he walked back the couple of blocks to his apartment while finishing up his mediocre tea. He may not have liked it but he had paid a dollar fifty for that drink and he wasn't about to let it go to waste.

Ciel unlocked the front door to his apartment that he shared with his roommate and was greeted by Alois shouting random obscenities he could hear all the way in the living room.

" _Kill her! Come on, get her! Fuck, they're on me, come help, come on come on come on!"_

Ciel knew that Alois was an avid gamer and had long since learned to drown out his roommate's random screams into his headset.

" _Shit! You fucking losers let me die, piece of shit team! We're gonna lose, god damnit!"_

Ciel heard a loud bang that indicated Alois had either thrown something or slammed something down on his desk in frustration and Ciel sighed, but made his way to his room in order to take off his pea coat and get ready for a shower. He grabbed a clean pair of underwear from his drawer and a towel from the hallway closet, then stepped inside the bathroom and locked the door.

Ciel thought about what he was going to do for this week's show as the warm water poured over his body. Seeing as he only performed once a week he had a lot of time to think about what his next show would be. According to his website statistics most of his visitors were probably men so he had to think of some way to specifically please his target audience.

 _Maybe I could do a show in the shower or bath,_ thought Ciel. _I don't know if they'd like that though, they might not be able to see as much... and if Alois sees me bringing my laptop into the bathroom, he'll get suspicious... maybe I'll wear a costume this time, it's almost Halloween so there should be a ton of decent costumes out..._

Ciel turned off the water to the shower and dried off, then pulled on his underwear and went back to his room where he curled up on his bed and got ready to take a nap. Napping was the only way he could manage to get up so early and still stay up late, especially on the weekends when he had work. As Ciel lay there drifting off to sleep he thought back on his day, and how he had seen Elizabeth and Finnian after classes. All in all it had been a good day, though Ciel frowned as he remembered the stranger he had crossed paths with this morning who hadn't even bothered to say hello. Ciel fell asleep wondering if he would see him again tomorrow.

_Stupid tool._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, what do you guys want to see for Ciel's next show? I really wanted to do a bath/shower scene but I'm not sure how well that would work out when expensive electronics are involved, but I did have an idea that could kind-of make work. Or would you rather see him in some sexy version of a Halloween costume? Let me know which one you'd pick and what kind of costume you'd like to see if that's the one you end up choosing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so the votes are in and pretty much everyone picked Halloween costume, with a cat costume and a devil costume being the most popular. However someone suggested skimpy fancy Earl clothes and that walking stick to mess around with, and I took that literally *cough* but, there will still be a Halloween chapter which will feature Ciel in a sexy devil costume. Also, I am a bit worried that the format of this story is going to get stale fast so the Halloween chapter might be spaced out a couple of chapters after this.
> 
> Warning(s): Sebastian x Ciel, yaoi, masturbation, camwhoring, object penetration (dat walking stick |D)

It was early Friday morning and Sebastian had just walked into work wearing the same black sweater with thin white stripes that he always wore. His hair was still wet from his shower at the gym and he took a seat in his little cubicle and placed his headset over his head, then flipped the switch that alerted him of incoming calls. Sebastian pulled up the company email and started replying to a technical question about their software when he suddenly found his redheaded coworker hanging over the cubicle wall.

"Oh my," said Grelle, "my dear Bassy didn't even tell me good morning!"

Sebastian glanced over at his coworker for half a second but just kept on typing his response to the customer email.

"Come now, you can't possibly ignore me! You're not in a call so I know that you're not that busy. Ah, but if only it were so easy to seduce a good looking man in this day and age," said Grelle while wrapping one strand of long red hair around her finger and twirling it around. "But my dear Bassy, surely you can make an exception for someone as good looking as me?"

Sebastian tried to resist the urge to vomit when Grelle batted her heavily made up eyes at him.

"I've told you again and again, I'm not gay," said Sebastian flatly.

"Of course you aren't," cooed Grelle, "and that's why you're lucky that little old me is a woman!"

"I hardly think that being a pre-op transsexual qualifies you as being a woman," said Sebastian pointedly.

"Oh Bassy, why must you toy with me so? It shouldn't matter to you what parts I have down there if we're in love, but if you insist on waiting until after the operation I can wait~" said Grelle while flashing a big grin that showed her pointed teeth.

"I am not, never have been, and will never be in love with you," said Sebastian.

Grelle's morning routine was starting to get rather old. Every morning Grelle liked to claim that the two of them were in love and throughout the day would speak of their upcoming wedding and where she wanted to go for their honeymoon, which generally made Sebastian ill. He was not attracted to his coworker in the slightest no matter what parts she had, though office policy required him to respect Grelle's choice to be a woman and use female pronouns in reference to her at all times.

"Grelle Sutcliffe, stop harassing your coworker and get back to work," said Will as he came to a stop in front of the little cubicle nook.

"Will~!" said Grelle happily, "What brings a handsome man like you to this corner of the office?"

Will pushed the glasses that had been sliding down his face back up the bridge of his nose.

"The main switchboard has been lit up on your line for the last five minutes, meaning you've kept a customer waiting while you stood here and made chit chat. Now get back to work or you will be terminated," said Will.

The happy look on Grelle's face had completely faded as William spoke and she rushed back to her desk and threw on her headset, frantically taking in the call that she had kept waiting.

"Michaelis," said Will as he watched Sebastian continue to respond to e-mails. Sebastian didn't respond; his boss was a hard ass who had it out for him no matter what he did. Sebastian figured it was because most of the employees who worked here were already friends with William and he was the outsider who couldn't be trusted, like Sebastian was the type of person who was going to pirate _accounting software_. Sebastian continued to focus on his work and William eventually left, and with Grelle no longer bothering him he now had time to think as he pleased.

Sebastian was both excited and nervous as he reminded himself once again that today was Friday, or the day that he could once again watch Cupcake perform. Sebastian had tried to talk himself out of it, had insisted again and again that he hadn't enjoyed it because he wasn't gay, but there was no denying the orgasm he had had that night. Sebastian had tried to make himself forget and insist that it was only a one time mistake, but his cock didn't lie and he had masturbated to Cupcake every night that week. Sebastian was angry at his body for betraying him and confused about the fact that he had apparently enjoyed it. He was even more confused about the fact that he wanted more. Sebastian Michaelis wasn't gay, Sebastian liked leggy women with curves and big tits. And yet...

"Ooh, I bet my Bassy would like a cupcake!" said Grelle as she reappeared over the cubicle divider.

Sebastian choked on his spit.

"Wh-what?"

"I said I'd bet you'd like a cupcake!" repeated Grelle and he produced a fancy looking cupcake from seemingly nowhere. "Ronald brought them in since it's Friday."

Sebastian quietly breathed a sigh of relief that his secret hadn't been found out.

"I don't care for sweets," said Sebastian.

"Oh, my Bassy is a manly man!" gushed Grelle. "Don't you worry, I know just how to please a man like you~" said Grelle with a wink. Sebastian continued to ignore her and type up responses to e-mails. Today was going to be a long day.

Five o' clock finally came and Sebastian drove downtown to visit one of his old buddies named Bard. Bard had dropped out of college halfway through in order to go to culinary school and now ran his own restaurant; it was a simple steakhouse with an old Western feel but business was doing well and Sebastian was happy for his friend's success. Sebastian pulled off the freeway and drove over to Bard's quiet neighborhood where he lived in his very first house with a couple of roommates who worked at the restaurant. Sebastian found the entire street in front of Bard's house packed with cars so he ended up having to park a block away and walk the remaining distance to Bard's front door.

Sebastian rang the doorbell and was greeted by one of Bard's roommates, who told him that Bard was in the backyard. Sebastian made his way out to the back and found Bard standing at the grill flipping burgers and hot dogs, the rest of the party guests mingling around the cooler full of beer near the refreshment table.

"Nice ass," said Sebastian over Bard's shoulder.

Bard turned around and punched Sebastian in the shoulder.

"A man don't talk about another man's ass like that," said Bard around the cigarette he held in his mouth.

"You know I'm just messing with you," said Sebastian.

"Yeah well, coming from a ladies man like you I can understand it, but I've been legit hit on by another man on a couple of occasions and let me tell you it ain't pretty," complained Bard. "Don't know how anyone could mistake me for a gay but hell, maybe I'm just that good looking."

"Yeah you are," joked Sebastian.

"Now that ain't funny," said Bard, and he continued turning over the mass amount of burgers that were on the grill. "Food should be done soon, not that anyone came for the food since they just wanted the free beer," said Bard. "Professional chef and that's how they repay me," huffed Bard around his cigarette. "Hey, you wanna get me a beer?" asked Bard, and Sebastian went over to the cooler and pulled out two cans, one for himself and one for Bard. He waited for Bard to open his beer and take a swig before he opened his own and followed suit.

"Listen, Bard, I need to talk to you about something," said Sebastian, "Promise you can keep it a secret?"

"What is this, girl's club? 'Course I ain't gonna tell no one," said Bard as he started removing the fully cooked burgers off the grill and placing them onto a tray.

"I'm serious man, you can't judge me," said Sebastian.

"Ain't my place to judge," said Bard.

Sebastian gulped down a considerable amount of beer before speaking again.

"You ever liked a girl that looked like a boy?" asked Sebastian.

Bard shrugged his shoulders and shook his head no. "Can't say I have, but if they got all the lady parts down there then that's all that matters."

"Fuck, I don't even know what I want to say. I was on this website and I thought she was a girl, but..." said Sebastian, purposely trailing off and hoping that Bard would get the hint.

Bard kind of rolled his eyes and put out his cigarette on the wooden attachment part of the grill.

"That all? Every man has something they regret yanking it to," reasoned Bard. "Like your best friend's mom."

Sebastian took another swig of beer. Shit, why wasn't this stuff working?

"That's the thing," said Sebastian carefully, "I can't stop thinking about 'her.'"

"Well, I can't help you much there," said Bard, "not my area of expertise. But if it's just something you do in the privacy of your own home then who gives a damn."

"Right," repeated Sebastian, "who gives a damn."

"Well the food's ready so fix yourself a plate and talk to one of the hot babes from the restaurant to take your mind off things," said Bard with a cheesy grin.

Sebastian flashed an equally cheesy grin back and made his way over to talk to the cute girls who were huddled up around the beer cooler. Maybe tonight he'd actually score and it'd take Cupcake off his mind for good.

It was around eleven o' clock and the party was just getting started seeing as how most of the partygoers were now drunk and making out with each other. Sebastian had spent the last hour chatting up a nice brunette in the corner who had a huge rack and was wearing a low cut top to prove it. Sebastian didn't even know her name since he had forgotten it as soon as she mentioned it but that didn't matter, names weren't important. The girl was flirting hard and Sebastian took it as a good sign when she started trailing her finger down the center of his chest.

"You never told me if you were seeing anyone, big boy," said the girl, her shiny lips emphasizing the word big.

"Does it matter if I am?" flirted Sebastian. He raised a hand and started stroking the girl's cheek, to which the girl giggled in response. All of a sudden he was seeing Cupcake with his big blue eyes and he brushed his thumb across those soft lips, entranced as he watched Cupcake take his thumb into his mouth and suck.

"Shall we take this somewhere a little more private?" said the girl once she was done sucking on Sebastian's thumb. Sebastian jolted to his senses and felt the wetness on his thumb from the girl's mouth and he did the unthinkable and wiped his hand off on his pants.

"No," said Sebastian, "I don't think so."

"You're joking, right?" asked the girl in disbelief.

"No. I'm gonna take off. See you around," said Sebastian, and he turned to leave the party and walk back the block to his parked car so that he could go home. What the hell was wrong with him? He had been so close to sex and he had turned it down in favor of someone he couldn't even touch. In favor of another _guy_.

Sebastian got in his car and the clock on the dash read 11:40. Shit, it took fifteen minutes to get back across town where he lived and if the show started at midnight that meant he only had five minutes to spare. Sebastian sped at eighty miles per hour down the freeway hoping that he wouldn't get caught, only to catch every red light possible once he had turned off. It was now 11:58 and Sebastian ran up the flight of stairs to his apartment and ended up dropping his keys since he was in a hurry. Sebastian went back for his keys and sprinted back to his apartment, hurriedly putting the key in the lock and opening the door.

It was now 11:59 and Sebastian was waiting impatiently for his computer to boot up, and when it finally did he hurriedly clicked over to Cupcake's website that he had bookmarked the last time he had found it. The show had already started but Cupcake still had all of his clothes on so Sebastian figured he hadn't missed much.

"Did you miss me?" said the boy into the camera. He was wearing a white dress shirt with ruffles down the center and an oversized royal blue ribbon tied neatly around his neck. On his legs he wore a pair of black knee high socks held up by sock garters on each creamy leg. Sebastian couldn't tell whether or not the boy was wearing anything underneath the shirt and the idea that nothing was under there was starting to arouse him.

Cupcake sat on the ground with his legs spread wide, revealing that he was in fact not wearing any bottoms, his small erection now visible on camera. Sebastian inhaled sharply as he continued to stare at the little appendage, his own cock twitching with interest.

Cupcake was untying the thick ribbon around his neck until it came loose and he took the fabric and wrapped it carefully around his exposed erection.

" _Mm_ ," moaned the boy as he slid the silky ribbon up and down his cock. "You feel so good."

Sebastian unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock through the slit on his boxer shorts, gently massaging the tip with his fingers.

"It's so hot in here," whined the boy, "why don't you help me take my clothes off?"

Sebastian watched, fascinated as Cupcake slowly undid the buttons on his shirt one by one, revealing his pale chest and the soft pink nipples that Sebastian desperately wanted to touch.

Cupcake removed the ribbon from his cock and instead began rubbing the fabric into one of his nipples.

" _Nn_..." he moaned, "that tickles."

Did it really? Sebastian wondered and his free hand slid curiously up underneath his shirt to rub at a nipple. Sebastian gasped at the unfamiliar sensation, but it felt good so he continued rubbing his thumb across it while his other hand worked his cock.

" _Mnn..."_ moaned Cupcake, "I brought you something."

Sebastian's curiosity was piqued, and he wondered if it was already time for the sex toy. Sebastian watched as Cupcake stood and brought what looked to be like an old fashioned walking stick into view of the camera, the little silver handle shining in the light. The boy kept his hands on top of the walking stick as he lowered himself down to his knees and dragged his tongue slowly up the side of the stick, which was making Sebastian's eyes water.

 _Just like that_ , thought Sebastian as he tugged at his cock. In that moment he would have given anything to replace that stick with his cock and watch that little pink tongue lap him up.

"Should I put it inside me?" asked the boy, and Sebastian felt his cock throb at the idea. "I should?" said Cupcake teasingly and he began swirling his tongue around the handle of the walking stick. " _Nn..._ You have to make it nice and wet first," said the boy, "so that you can put it inside me."

 _How do I make it wet?_ wondered Sebastian, though he waited patiently for Cupcake to answer that question. The boy produced a small bottle from off camera and poured its contents liberally over the handle of the walking stick, sliding his hand up and down the now slick surface as though it were a cock.

"Are you ready?" asked Cupcake into the camera, and he resumed his position where he was sitting with his legs spread, his ruffled shirt still hanging off his shoulders and the abandoned ribbon resting in a pile on top of his hips. Sebastian watched as Cupcake slowly, carefully inserted the lubed handle of the walking stick into his hole and Sebastian nearly came at the sight of it.

" _Nn,_ it's going in..." said the boy. " _Ah,"_ he panted, a light blush now visible on his cheeks. "Are you going to fuck me with my walking stick?"

 _Yes,_ thought Sebastian, _yes._ He was picturing himself manipulating the stick in and out of Cupcake's tiny hole until Cupcake came all over himself.

" _Mm..."_ said Cupcake as he continued to masturbate with the walking stick, "I need more. Put it inside me," he whined, "I need it."

 _I need you too,_ thought Sebastian. _I bet your little ass is so tight, I just want to tie you up and fuck you so hard you can't even move_.

" _Nn..."_ moaned the boy, and Sebastian watched as he inserted a slender finger into his hole along with the handle of the walking stick. "That's it, fill me up..."

Sebastian was going to come any second now, his heart was pounding and his hand was moving fast on his cock, and he watched as Cupcake picked up the forgotten ribbon and slide it up and down his cock again, his precome making a little damp spot in the center of the ribbon.

" _I'm gonna come_!" moaned the boy and he was coming, his semen spurting high and his little hole twitching violently around the things inside it. Sebastian was right at the edge and with a few more strokes he was coming all over Cupcake's cute little face and chest on his computer monitor, letting out a low groan as he did so.

Cupcake removed the walking stick from his entrance and sat up again, his bangs now plastered to his forehead with sweat.

"That was fun," said the boy, and Sebastian had to silently agree. Cupcake blew him a kiss and said "See you next week," which left Sebastian alone in his room to clean his semen off of his computer monitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter is getting posted early because my laptop charger is apparently broken and I wanted to post something for you guys before my laptop died and I was completely without a computer. *throws confetti*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I promise this remains a Sebastian x Ciel story, this chapter is just to add to the overall plot. Unless you guys want to see some Finnian on Ciel action? Let me know. :P
> 
> Warning(s): very slight Finnian/Ciel, nothing happens

Ciel opened the door to the campus building he had to cross in order to get to where he needed to go, exited the building and made his way up a flight of stairs. The flight of stairs led to another door which was the entrance to a long corridor full of various offices for professors and teaching aides. Ciel made his way about halfway down the corridor and found that the light was on in his chosen office, so he knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Just a moment!" came the voice from inside. A few seconds later the door swung open, revealing Ciel's English professor who was wearing a brown plaid suit. "Come in, come in," said the man, and he pulled out a chair for Ciel to sit in. "Have a seat."

Ciel sat down in the chair and crossed one leg over the other, interlacing his fingers and resting his hands on his lap.

"What brings you here today?" asked Mr. Wordsmith.

"Well, I was wondering why you gave me a B on our last assignment," said Ciel. Ciel was an excellent student who cared about his grades and a B simply was not acceptable.

"Well, Ciel, the paper just didn't seem like it was up to your standard. I've seen much better work from you - in fact you're one of my top students. It just seemed like you didn't put as much effort into the assignment as you usually do," explained Mr. Wordsmith.

"I worked hard on that paper," defended Ciel, though it was really a lie. He had waited until the last minute to even start, but he was an expert at paper writing so it shouldn't have mattered enough to drop him an entire letter grade. "I deserve an A."

Mr. Wordsmith responded with a kind smile.

"I don't usually allow this, but if you're willing to rewrite the paper to a better standard I'll bump up your grade from a B to an A."

Ciel tried really hard not to make an irritated face. He hadn't wanted to do the paper in the first place, and now his professor was asking him to rewrite the entire thing? Why couldn't Mr. Wordsmith be an idiot like all the other professors and let him get away with it just this once? Ciel forced a half smile onto his face before speaking again.

"Thank you, professor. I'll get right on that."

"Of course," said Mr. Wordsmith while tapping his pen against his desk. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"No, that will be all," said Ciel while rising from his chair. "Thanks again, professor."

"See you in class!" called Mr. Wordsmith as Ciel turned to leave. Ciel nodded and let himself out, making his way back down the long corridor to get back outside. Ciel crossed through the campus building and started heading over to the coffee shop, hoping that Finnian would be working and that having a nice chat would put him out of his bad mood.

Ciel saw the familiar head of blonde hair peeking out from behind the espresso machine while he waited in line to place his order for a drink, which instantly lightened his mood. Ciel placed his order and made his way over to the pick up counter.

"Finnian," said Ciel in order to get the barista's attention.

"Ciel!" said Finny as he brewed an espresso shot. "Please, call me Finny. Double shot with cream!" he called as he placed the order on the pickup counter.

"You seem pretty busy today," observed Ciel, his hops for a nice chat slowly deflating as he watched Finny work.

"Yep! It's pretty busy right now but I get off as soon as the next shift comes in! Should only be about five minutes."

Ciel instantly perked up at this bit of information.

_Now is your chance Ciel, ask him if he wants to hang out..._

"F-Finny, I was wondering..." began Ciel.

"Iced mocha with nonfat milk and no whip!"

Great. Finny hadn't heard him because he was too busy working.

"Hey, Ciel, seeing as I'm getting off soon, I was thinking, do you want to hang out?" asked Finnian.

Ciel's blue eyes widened in surprise.

"I mean, if you're not busy or anything," added Finny.

"I'm not busy," said Ciel in a hurry, "I can hang out."

"Great!" said Finnian, and he started untying his apron. "The next shift just came in so I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay," said Ciel.

A few minutes later and Finnian and Ciel were leaving the shop together with Finnian leading the way.

"Where are we going?" asked Ciel.

"There's a free concert today over in the park. I was already planning on going but I thought it'd be nice to have some company."

Ciel nodded in response, a knot forming in his stomach as he thought about how this probably wasn't considered a date. It was just two friends hanging out and nothing more.

"We're here!" exclaimed Finnian cheerfully as they reached the park. A soft female voice was singing in time to the music that the band was playing and there was a crowd both sitting and standing on the grass. Two bubble machines placed near the stage were blowing bubbles out into the crowd and Ciel reached out one finger and popped one that came his way.

Ciel made to sit on the grass where they stood but was stopped by Finnian grabbing his arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Finnian, "don't you want to dance?"

Ciel tried to hide his nervousness with a small laugh.

"Oh, um... I don't really dance," tried Ciel.

"Don't be silly," said Finny, "everyone can dance. Just follow me."

Ciel watched as Finnian swayed back and forth in time to the music, putting his hands up in the air and moving them along with the rest of his body. Ciel really, really hated dancing but he wanted to keep Finnian happy so he compromised by bringing both of his feet together and stepping back out again in a lame attempt at dancing. Finnian however, didn't seem to notice Ciel's mediocre effort as he now had his eyes closed as he moved in time to the rhythm. Ciel gave up on dancing and simply stood there enjoying the show while Finnian danced next to him through at least three more songs.

"This is fun!" said Finnian as the band began to play its next song. "By the way, Ciel, I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Yeah?" asked Ciel nervously. He was pretty sure this was the moment that Finnian told him he wasn't gay.

"Do you want to go out with me?" asked Finnian with a smile on his face. Ciel took it as a pity smile and only heard the words he had been expecting to hear: _I'm not gay._

"That's okay," replied Ciel, "I thought you might not be, but we can still be friends."

Finnian laughed and Ciel tensed every muscle in his body. Did he not want to be friends? Was this all just some sort of cruel joke that Finnian was playing on him?

"What are you talking about?" asked Finnian. "I'm asking you if you want to be my boyfriend."

"Wh-what?" asked Ciel in surprise.

Finnian grabbed a hold of Ciel's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Do you want to go out with me?" tried Finnian a third time.

"I - yes, yes I will go out with you!" said Ciel once he finally processed what was happening. Today had to be one of the luckiest days of his life.

Finnian laughed and gave Ciel a hug, which took Ciel by surprise.

"So I guess this is like our first date!" said Finnian happily. His enthusiasm made Ciel put on a small smile. "Whew! All that dancing made me hungry. Do you wanna get something to eat?"

Ciel wasn't really hungry, but if it meant spending more time with his new boyfriend then he wasn't about to refuse.

"Okay," said Ciel.

"There's a really great pizza place near here that sells pizza by the slice," said Finny, and he began dragging Ciel away from the crowd by the hand. A few minutes later they were walking into the pizza parlor and placing their orders for their slices.

"What'll you have?" asked the man behind the counter.

"I'll have the super veggie," said Finnian.

"And you?" asked the man to Ciel.

"Meat lovers."

"Alright, two slices coming up!'

Ciel and Finnian each paid for their slices and drinks then sat down at a booth where their piping hot slices were delivered to the table. Ciel touched his slice but found it was a bit too hot to pick up, so he picked up his soda instead and took a drink.

"I just love their super veggie," said Finnian excitedly, and he picked up his slice and took a bite. Finnian chewed and swallowed then offered Ciel some of his pizza. "Wanna bite?"

"No thanks," said Ciel with a wave of his hand, "do you want to try mine?" offered Ciel.

"Oh Ciel..." said Finnian, his face falling. "I'm a vegetarian."

Ciel instantly felt heat rise to his face as he looked down at his meat lovers special.

"I'm so sorry," apologized Ciel, "I didn't know-"

"Ciel, it's okay. I know that most people still eat meat. I'm not here to judge you based on my personal choices."

"I usually don't even eat meat," insisted Ciel, "I eat nothing but sweets all the time."

Finnian smiled and put a reassuring hand on top of Ciel's.

"Ciel, it's okay. Really."

Ciel looked down at Finnian's hand on top of his own and tried to save face.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"It's okay, just eat," encouraged Finnian, "Your pizza is getting cold."

Ciel picked up his slice of pizza still feeling unsure and took a hesitant bite, guilt infiltrating his mind with every bite and swallow. Finnian finished up his slice of pizza and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Ah, that was great. I had a good time, did you?" asked Finny.

"Yeah," said Ciel as he covered his half eaten slice of pizza with a napkin, "I did. Are you going home already?"

Finnian nodded.

"I have to go home and get ready for my second job. But we can still hang out this weekend!"

"Okay," agreed Ciel.

"How about Friday night?" asked Finnian.

"Oh... I can't do Friday, I have work," said Ciel.

"I have work all day Saturday," said Finnian, "maybe Sunday?"

"I usually spend Sunday studying and playing catch-up for the week," said Ciel, "How about Monday?"

"Monday works," said Finnian with a small smile.

"Well, I'd better get going," said Finnian as he rose from the table and emptied his trash into the trash bin. Ciel followed suit and Finnian walked with Ciel down to the end of the street where they exchanged phone numbers and parted ways.

All in all it had been a relatively good day; Finnian had asked Ciel out and Ciel was thrilled that they were now officially a couple. Ciel made his way home in order to take a nap and he flopped down on his bed in a relatively good mood, looking forward to seeing Finnian again on Monday. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Finny x Ciel.. yes? no? maybe? I know one person is already craving some Alois x Ciel which I am still on the fence about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short chapter this week. I must say I was not expecting half of you to tear me a new one over asking a simple yes/no question. Seriously you guys my asshole is bleeding. I do believe I also said I promise this remains a Sebastian x Ciel story.

* * *

Sebastian didn't go out that Friday night just so he could stay home and watch Cupcake. Besides, Bard was busy with the restaurant and he didn't really know anyone else in town so he had nowhere to go. He supposed he could have gone out to the bar for a night of solo drinking, but what was the point in that if he wasn't even interested in picking up chicks?

Sebastian had waited hours for the show to start, each second that ticked by more excruciatingly painful than the last. To make matters worse he often found himself erect and ready to go, but he had to force himself into a cold shower if he was going to save it for the actual show. He wasn't as young as he used to be and coming twice in a short period of time now took a considerable amount of effort.

Midnight came and the show finally started, leaving Sebastian just as satisfied as ever. Cupcake had done a wonderful, teasing dance for him until his clothes came off and he slid down to his knees to touch himself. Sebastian watched on in awe and masturbated in time to Cupcake's performance, until he was coming good and hard into his fist and Cupcake's performance had ended. Sebastian had got into the habit of keeping a box of his tissues on his desk for easy clean up; hand washing would come in the morning when he got up, but for now he was content to be lulled to sleep by his post orgasmic bliss.

_Day One_

Monday came and Sebastian was making his way over to the gym as usual when he noticed the boy in the blue pea coat that he always saw. Sebastian thought nothing of it and continued on as usual until a nagging feeling in the back of his mind made him give pause. Didn't that boy look familiar? Sebastian racked his brain trying to think of where he had seen the boy before when it suddenly dawned on him and he turned around, sprinting back in the opposite direction until he had caught the boy in the blue pea coat by the shoulder.

"Excuse me," said Sebastian. The boy turned around and gave a quizzical look at Sebastian.

Sebastian was immediately struck by those big blue eyes and that pale skin - but this couldn't be - could it? He wasn't wearing makeup but he was pretty damn sure that if he did have makeup on he'd look exactly like Cupcake. Cupcake was still staring at him waiting for a response, and Sebastian closed his mouth he hadn't realized had dropped open and tried to speak.

"You're... you're him," said Sebastian in awe.

"What?" said the boy.

His voice was exactly the same, the same sweet voice that Cupcake used to tell him goodnight.

"You're... you're Cupcake," said Sebastian, feeling a bit dumbfounded by this turn of events.

The boy looked momentarily surprised, but half a second later and his expression was completely masked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said the boy, and he brushed Sebastian's hand away from his shoulder, then continued walking.

"Wait!" called Sebastian, though he didn't really know what he was asking the boy to wait for. The boy turned around and glared at him. "What's your name?" tried Sebastian.

"That's none of your business," said the boy and he continued walking.

"No, wait!" said Sebastian desperately. "I.. will you go out with me?" What the hell was he thinking? Sebastian didn't date guys, and here he was asking another guy out in broad daylight. But he had been masturbating to Cupcake every night for the past three weeks, surely that had to mean something.

"I'm seeing someone," replied the boy, "besides, you don't even know my name," and with that the boy disappeared off into the distance, leaving a very confused Sebastian still standing alone in the middle of the crosswalk.

"Ciel!" said Finnian as he met up with Ciel outside the coffee shop. "Are you okay? You look like something's wrong."

"I'm fine," said Ciel, "it's nothing."

_Day Two_

Ciel didn't really think much of taking the same path he always had that morning. He figured the guy who had recognized him would leave him alone considering that he hadn't actually admitted to anything, and there was no way for him to prove that he was really Cupcake. He was wrong.

"Hey!" called Sebastian as he ran out into the crosswalk, stopping in front of the boy he believed to be Cupcake.

"What do you want?" said Ciel, highly annoyed that this idiot was still bothering him.

"I just... want to see something," said Sebastian, and he started unfastening the buttons of the boy's pea coat.

"What the hell are you doing!" said Ciel as he struggled to get away. "Are you insane!" Ciel had no idea what was happening other than a complete stranger was attempting to undress him in the middle of the street.

Sebastian was much stronger than Ciel and he succeeded in holding Ciel still while he finished undoing the buttons of the boy's navy blue pea coat. He just had to see what was underneath, see if this boy had the same pale body that Cupcake had, then he would know for sure...

Sebastian undid the last buttons of the peacoat with the boy still struggling to get away and he flung the pea coat open wide, revealing that the boy was wearing a normal T-shirt and not bare chested like he had hoped. Sebastian stared at the T-shirt feeling dumbfounded when the boy slipped away from him and walked off in the other direction without saying another word. It had to be Cupcake. It just had to be, and Sebastian knew it, and he was going to do everything in his power to make Cupcake his.

"Ciel!" called Finny as he saw Ciel enter the coffee shop. "Is something wrong? You look upset."

Ciel made his way over to the pick up counter and decided to tell Finny the truth.

"I was just attacked."

Finnian's green eyes went wide with fear.

"What? Are you okay? What happened?" asked Finny.

"It was someone who recognized me from work," explained Ciel, "but I don't know why they attacked me."

"What? Where do you work?"

"In the computer lab on campus," lied Ciel.

"That doesn't make any sense," replied Finny.

"I know," said Ciel, "I don't get it either."

"They didn't try to take your wallet or anything? You're not hurt?" asked Finnian.

"No, they just... held me and wouldn't let me go," answered Ciel.

"Just make sure to be careful from now on, okay?" said Finny, "I'm worried about you."

"I will."

_Day Three_

After what happened yesterday Ciel was careful not to take the same path he always took through the crosswalk where he had been attacked. Unfortunately Sebastian was one step ahead of him and hanging out behind some buildings in the direction that Ciel usually came from. Ciel turned the corner of one of the buildings that Sebastian was hiding behind and made a left turn so that he would cross on the next street over instead of on the one where he had been attacked. Sebastian saw the familiar blue pea coat and followed the boy around the corner, making sure to keep a considerable amount of distance between them.

The boy had said he was seeing someone and Sebastian was determined to find out who it was. Forget about the gym, this was more important. Sebastian followed Ciel for at least two blocks and found that the boy disappeared into a small coffee shop. Shit, how was he going to continue to follow him without being seen? Sebastian sat at one of the outside tables and tried to peer in through the window without seeming too obvious. The boy in the blue pea coat was talking to what appeared to be the barista, but Sebastian had no idea if they knew each other or if they were just having a friendly chat. A few minutes later an the barista was walking outside with the boy in the pea coat, so Sebastian quickly put his folded arms up on the table and his face down into his arms in order to hide.

"Sorry I can't spend more time with you today, Ciel, but the last I can do is see you off since it's slow right now."

"It's okay," Sebastian heard Cupcake say to the barista, "you didn't even have to see me off. I mean, you are at work."

"Don't be silly," said the barista, "what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't do at least this?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," said Ciel, to which the barista responded cheerfully.

"'Kay!"

Sebastian took a moment to process what had just happened. So this was Cupcake's boyfriend, and Cupcake's name was Ciel. Sebastian waited for Ciel to leave before raising his head and watching him disappear off into the distance.

_Ciel. I have you right where I want you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ooooh Sebastian, whatcha gonna do now?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I know, I'm two days late with this chapter, and it is short. I find that people tend to like shorter chapters with more frequent updates than 4,000 word chapters every couple of weeks. It is also shorter than even I thought it was because the word counter on my phone upped the word count. Sorry about that. I will try my best to get the next chapter out by Sunday but it may be that Wednesday has become the new update day, I do have the chapter planned out however.

* * *

There was the tinkling of a little bell as Sebastian walked inside the dimly lit shop.

"Hee hee. Welcome~" said the shopkeeper from behind the counter. "How can I help you today?"

Sebastian looked around the shop at the rows and rows of adult DVDs that lined the shelves and the costumes, lingerie, and sex toys that lined the walls.

"I'm looking for a gift," explained Sebastian.

"Oh~?" said the shopkeeper. "A gift for the woman in your life?"

"Something like that," replied Sebastian.

"Ohoho, I see. For the boyfriend, is it?" said the shopkeeper with a wide smile.

"What? No! I'm not-"

"Gay? Now tehre's no need to be so defensive in a place like this. My shop caters to all sexualities~" said the shopkeeper.

Sebastian was starting to get annoyed that the shopkeeper was insisting he was gay. It didn't help that you couldn't see his face underneath his long silver hair.

"Where are my manners~?" said the shopkeeper. "I still haven't introduced myself. They call me... Undertaker~"

"Forgive me for not wanting to give my name to someone who works in a sex shop," said Sebastian.

"Oh, I can assure you that the confidentiality of my clients is my top priority~"

"Sebastian," said Sebastian reluctantly.

"Well now, Sebastian. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a toy," explained Sebastian, "but he - she already has one. I need something different."

"Hmm~~" said Undertaker thoughtfully. "If it were really a woman you were talking about, I'd recommend one of our vibrators that has an extension for clitoral stimulation."

"Great," said Sebastian, "I'll take that."

Undertaker chuckled in response to Sebastian's reaction.

"I'm afraid, however, that such a toy is useless when used by a male, you see. You want something designed to stimulate the prostate~"

"Just give me the damn clit vibrator," said Sebastian stubbornly.

"Ohoho! I see someone isn't willing to admit their newly found interest~" said Undertaker lightly. "Now, if you are willing to be honest with yourself I have just the thing for you right here," said Undertaker, and he pulled a box out from underneath the display case where he was standing and set it on top of the counter. Sebastian hesitated, then took a few steps closer to the counter so he could get a good look at it. The object was long and slender with a bulbous head at the tip.

"What does it do?" asked Sebastian curiously.

"It stimulates the prostate, a gland unique to males. In addition to the special design it also vibrates, allowing for maximum stimulation and the ultimate pleasure~" explained Undertaker.

"Does stimulating the prostate feel... good?" asked Sebastian.

"Hee hee. Oh, Sebastian, why don't you try it?"

Sebastian hesitated, while he was curious this wasn't really the reason he had come into the shop at all. In the end his curiousity got the best of him.

"I'll take two."

Undertaker responded with a wide grin and pulled two boxes of the same toy off of the shelf.

"That will be sixty dollars," said the shopkeeper.

Sebastian pulled out his wallet and counted out three twenty dollar bills, then handed them over to Undertaker, who rung up the sale and put the bills in the cash register.

"You don't have a bag or something to put these in?" asked Sebastian as he eyed the boxes. There was no way in hell he was walking out of here with sex toys on display for all of the world to see.

"Of course, of course," said Undertaker, and he placed the two boxes into a nondescript black bag. "As I told you the privacy of my customers is top priority. No clear plastic bags here~"

"Thanks," said Sebastian as he picked up the black bag and began to exit the store.

"Enjoy~!" called Undertaker after Sebastian.

Sebastian's next stop was to the dollar store to buy a bag for his gift. He supposed he could have left the black bag on Cupcake's door step, but what kind of message would that send? Sebastian picked out a light blue bag with a blue ribbon tied on to the side, hoping that based on the colors Cupcake often wore his favorite color was blue. Now all that was left was to find out where he lived.

Sebastian walked into the coffee shop and headed straight over to the pickup counter, where he spotted the same blonde barista he now knew to be Ciel's boyfriend.

"Iced caramel macchiato!" called the barista as he slid the drink out on to the counter, which gave Sebastian a chance to get a quick peek at his name tag.

"Finnian," said Sebastian.

"Huh?" said the barista and he turned to face Sebastian. "I'm sorry but I seem to have forgotten your name. Do I know you?" asked Finnian.

"No, we haven't met," said Sebastian, "actually, I'm a friend of Ciel's. I have a gift for him but he wasn't in class today, so I was hoping you could tell me where he lives," said Sebastian while holding up the little blue gift bag.

"Oh, he told you about me?" asked Finnian happily. Sebastian nodded.

"He lives over at 917 Feather Street, apartment 202. So what's the occasion?" asked Finnian as he began to brew another drink.

"He did me a huge favor and wrote one of my papers for me when I was sick, so I got him this as a gift to say thank you."

Finnian frowned.

"He wrote your paper for you? I'm going to have to talk to him about that..."

 _Shit._ If Finnian mentioned any of this to Ciel Sebastian ran a huge risk of getting caught.

"Well, the professor was being a hard ass and wouldn't give me an extension even though I was sick, so I didn't really have any choice," said Sebastian.

"Oh. Okay then," said Finnian, and he went back to making drinks for the customers. Sebastian took that as his cue to disappear before the blonde could ask him his name.

Once safely outside the coffee shop Sebastian pulled up the map function on his phone and typed in _917 Feather Street._ It was only a few blocks away and Sebastian started heading in that direction, wondering if Ciel would actually be home. It was really in his best interest that he wasn't, as he wanted to leave the gift without getting caught.

Sebastian walked up the stairs to the second floor apartment and stood in front of the door with the little blue gift bag in one hand. He wanted to knock and make sure that Ciel had actually received his gift, but the bushes were all the way down the stairs.

 _What the hell,_ Sebastian thought, _I'm in great shape. I can sprint down there in fifteen seconds._

Sebastian placed his gift bag on the door step and knocked, then sprinted as fast as he could to hide in the bushes. No one came to the door right away but he did hear someone screaming from inside the apartment.

" _Ciel! Get the damn door! God damnit Ciel I'm in a game if I die because of you so help me god!"_

An entire minute later someone came to the door and Sebastian crouched low into the bushes so that he wouldn't be seen, but the person who came to the door was... blonde? Who the hell was that? Sebastian knew that Ciel's boyfriend was blonde but he had just seen him working at the coffee shop. did Ciel have two boyfriends, and a thing for blondes? What the hell was going on?

"Ooh, a present!' exclaimed Alois as he spotted the gift bag standing in front of the door. He picked it up and read the name tag, expressing out loud to himself his disappointment. "Aw man it's for Ciel. Figures," said Alois, then he closed the door and took the bag inside, leaving Sebastian wondering if Ciel would ever get his present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh no, Alois has the present...! And before anyone gets any ideas, yes this is still a Sebastian x Ciel story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /N: So I totally disappeared for a month. Whoops. I think I am turning into one of those once-in-a-blue-moon updater instead of one who updates every week, like I used to. My reasons for being gone are TL; DR too depressed to write or update. No really, this chapter has been finished for an entire three weeks, I just didn't feel like posting it. However I've actually felt normal the past couple of days so I will see what happens for next week.

Ciel went straight home that day instead of stopping by the coffee shop because his English teacher had really piled on the homework, and he wanted to get started as soon as possible. They had to read two novels over the next week instead of the usual one and Ciel wasn't exactly fond of reading old war stories. He walked up the stairs to his apartment and pulled out his keyes, unlocked the door and found Alois watching TV in the living room. Alois turned his head over the back of the couch to greet Ciel.

"Sup bro?" said Alois.

"My professor is insane," replied Ciel as he closed the door behind him. "More importantly why aren't you on your computer?"

"The net is down for a couple of hours," explained Alois, "something about a downed power line. I already called and spoke to the cable company."

"So the internet is down but we still have TV?" asked Ciel.

"Yeah, I don't get it either, but if I didn't have TV in a situation like this I'd be going nuts," said Alois.

"I'm surprised you aren't in a fit of rage right now," said Ciel.

"Too late, you missed it. The last boss had ten HP and our tank had just died so the net went down right before I could heal him and I failed the entire party. Almost threw my monitor against the fucking wall," said Alois.

Ciel wasn't much of a gamer so he didn't really understand half of what Alois was saying, he just knew it was bad. He started heading over to his room when he noticed a light blue gift bag sitting on the middle of the kitchen table.

"What's with the present?" asked Ciel.

"Oh, it's for you," said Alois. "I guess your boyfriend got it for you."

Ciel went up to the table to inspect the name on the gift tag, but all it said was "To Ciel" and didn't have a name from the sender.

"How do you know it was him?" questioned Ciel.

"Please, does anyone else know where you live?" said Alois reasonably. "Besides I doubt that anyone besides your boyfriend is going to give you a _prostate stimulator_."

"Liar," said Ciel, "Finnian would never give me something like that. Besides we've only been dating two weeks."

"Yeah well I think he has getting laid on his mind more than you do," said Alois.

Ciel peeked inside the bag and saw that it actually did contain some kind of sex toy. Ciel felt his face turn red and then channeled his embarassment by getting angry at Alois.

"You asshole you looked in the bag!" said Ciel angrily. "This was supposed to be private!"

Alois just started laughing in response.

"Hahaha! Oh man I wish you could see the look on your face right now! Your face is all red! Wait, hold on, don't move," said Alois, and he pulled out his cell and tried to snap a picture of Ciel's face but Ciel was already storming off to his room with his gift bag in tow. "Hey, wait! Get back here! All I got was your back in that one!"

Ciel completely ignored Alois calling after him and shut the door to his room, then sat down on his bed with the little blue gift bag. Where the gift had come from was seriously bothering him. If it was a gift from Finny like Alois said it was then why was Finny gifting him such a thing only two weeks into their relationship? Who else could it be from if Finny was the only person who knew his address? Ciel briefly considered that the gift might have just been a prank pulled by Alois, but when he checked the tag he saw neat handwriting instead of Alois' messy scrawl.

Ciel froze as a certain possibility dawned on him. Did Finnian know he was Cupcake? But how? He had done everything in his power to ensure that the name Ciel Phantomhive was in no way traceable to Cupcake's website. But that was the only thing that made sense - Finnian knew he was Cupcake and left him this gift as a means of saying he was okay with what Ciel did, or even encouraged it. Ciel breathed a sigh of relief the more he thought about it - this meant he didn't have to come clean or keep hiding a secret from Finny, and on top of that his boyfriend seemed supportive. It was a win-win situation.

Sebastian came home from work that day wondering just how one used a prostate stimulator. If he was perfectly honest with himself he didn't even know what a prostate was. He had thought about searching for it on his work computer during down time but there was no way in hell he was going to risk his boss finding out about his search history.

Sebastian unlocked the door to his apartment and set the black bag down on the couch for later; at the moment his stomach was growling and he needed something to eat. Luckily he was the type to stock up on groceries once a week so he had everything he needed for a nice steak and potato dinner. About an hour later Sebastian sat down to his meal at the kitchen table and savored every bite, then left his plate in the sink to be washed later.

Sebastian booted up his computer with the little black bag now on top of his desk to one side. While he was waiting for his desktop to load he took the toy he had bought out of the bag and examined its packaging. Why didn't this thing come with instructions? Sebastian set down the toy and searched for prostate using a search engine, which brought up the encyclopedia page for the word. Sebastian stared at the medical diagram that showed the prostate somewhere near the bladder and behind the urethra - how the hell was he supposed to reach that? Sebastian studied the diagram carefully and realized that you could stimulate the prostate through the rectum.

_That crazy sex shop worker thinks I'm going to stick something up my ass? I don't think so._

Just to be safe Sebastian tried searching "how to use a prostate stimulator" but the only advice he could come up with was "use lots of lube." Where was he going to get lube at seven o clock on a Monday night? There was no way in hell he was going back to that sex shop.

_Why am I even thinking about it?_

Sebastian opened the package that contained the prostate stimulator and pushed the switch that made it vibrate. What if Cupcake didn't use his toy? What if it was somehow painful instead of felt good like it was supposed to? Seeing as it was only Monday there was only one way to find out.

Sebastian stood naked in his bathroom waiting for the tub to finish filling up. Water technically counted as a lubricant... right? When the tub was full he stepped in and sat down, the toy he had bought still resting on the edge of the tub.

_I'm not even hard..._

Sebastian closed his eyes and thought about Cupcake's very first performance where he had worn those tiny blue panties and nothing else. He pictured himself sliding those panties down Cupcake's slender hips and revealing his petite cock, which made Sebastian's cock twitch with interest. He slid a hand down under the water and wrapped it around his shaft, stroking slowly up and down while he thought about a naked Cupcake pressing his pink lips to the tip of his cock.

_Fuck. That's good._

Sebastian kept stroking until he was nice and hard and then opened his eyes to eye the sex toy. The package had said it was waterproof which was what had inspired him to use the bathtub in the first place. Sebastian flipped the switch that made it vibrate and rubbed it on the head of his penis, enjoying the sensation. It felt okay, but not great... but did he really dare use it as intended?

_Fuck it._

Sebastian spread his legs and slipped the toy underneath himself until it was poking at his entrance. He closed his eyes and held his breath while he shoved it in all at once, breathing easy once he realized it wasn't nearly as painful as he thought it would be. The toy was thin and easy to insert, and the vibration inside him actually felt good. The toy itself was nudging against a spot inside him that felt even better. Sebastian slowly manipulated the toy in and out of himself, wondering what it would be like to have Cupcake inside him...

"Ciel," moaned Sebastian, "fuck me, Ciel... ah, fuck. R-right there, that's the spot, just fuck me just like that... _Ciel!"_

Sebastian was having trouble moving the toy and trying to stroke himself at the same time, but he found he could sit with the toy deep inside him and enjoy the vibrations while he stroked himself in front. Sebastian was wound tight and ready to snap; the vibrations inside him felt amazing against his spot and he couldn't help but moan as he pictured himself bent over the edge of his bed with Cupcake's cock inside him, cute little Cupcake fucking him good and hard from behind while he masturbated in time to Cupcake's thrusts. Suddenly he snapped, grinding his hips down into the toy while he came hard into his fist, all the while moaning Ciel's name.

" _Ciel!_ Ah, I'm coming for you, Ciel...Oh, fuck..."

Once all the tension from Sebastian's body had been released he removed the sex toy and silenced the buzzing. He leaned back with his head against the shower wall, his face dripping sweat from both his exertion and the heat of the bath.

_I just came thinking of him being inside me._

_I want another guy to fuck me._

_What the hell is wrong with me?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HOKAY. It's been two weeks but I am still around and still writing, however I must apologize that this chapter is rather short. I didn't have a well thought-out plot for this story when I first started it, I only had plot for about the first 10 chapters or so but I ended up not sticking to the original plan, so the story is now longer and has more stuff going on. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing? Anyway, I am still thinking on developing a nice plot for this story, but I do have a slight idea of where I'm going to go, so all is not lost.
> 
> Warning(s:) slight hint of Finny/Ciel. Yes, I promise this remains a Sebastian x Ciel story, just stick with me until next chapter.

Ciel was sitting on the living room couch reading one of his books for English, his afternoon tea set nearby on the coffee table. Alois came out of his room from time to time to grab a soda or other snacks from the kitchen. Ciel was pretty sure he had never seen Alois sit down to an actual meal, not that Ciel really did himself.

"Hey," said Alois as he stood in the dining room and drank the milk from the fridge right from the carton. "I have friends coming over tomorrow."

"Will you stop that? It's disgusting," said Ciel as he watched his milk be downed by Alois.

"Uh, Ciel, I think you're missing the point here. I'm having friends over tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"Duh, it's Halloween. I already partied online with my guild just to make way for this party."

"Party?" asked Ciel suspiciously. "How many people are coming over?"

"Just Hannah, Luka, and Claude," said Alois.

Ciel frowned.

"Do you have to invite Claude?" asked Ciel.

"Uh, yeah, he's kind of my boyfriend," said Alois. "Don't be such a prick Ciel, I wouldn't tell you not to invite your boyfriend over."

"Finnian isn't a creep who pervs on his boyfriend's roommate," defended Ciel.

"So?" said Alois. "I wouldn't care if he was. You're just being a dick."

"It's not my fault your boyfriend is old and creepy," continued Ciel as he turned the page in his book. "What are you even going to do? THere's nothing to do here, I'm sure you'd be much happier out at a club or something."

"Well I _was_ planning on having an orgy in the living room, but I guess that's out the window," said Alois. Alois' comment made Ciel choke on his own spit.

"Isn't Luka your _brother?"_ asked Ciel.

"Never stopped me before," said Alois with a wink. Ciel frowned in disgust. "By the way, you're out of milk."

Alois walked back to his room after wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and tossing the milk carton in the trash. Ciel tried to continue his reading but he was too irritated by Alois to do much of anything. Ciel sighed and tried to think logically about what Alois had said - in all likelihood he was just going to get drunk and play loud music, which was fine by him. He had a lock on his door so he doubted that Alois would bother him and that Friday's show would go on as normal.

Halloween day came and went and Ciel was relieved he didn't have to deal with trick or treaters considering that he lived in an apartment. He spent most of the day doing his English homework in the living room, until Alois' guests came over around five. Claude made a point of standing directly behind Ciel wherever he went, which made Ciel highly uncomfortable and decide to retire to his room early rather than stay out and mingle with the party guests.

Just like Ciel expected Alois was blasting stupidly loud music in the living room right up until midnight. That was fine with him as it was guaranteed to drown out his moans for Cupcake's show. Just before midnight he changed into his show outfit, which consisted of a pair of red ruffled boy short panties and a black knee high fishnet stocking on each leg. His hair was topped off by a black headband with large, curling black horns on either side of his head. Ciel turned on his webcam, placed the props for the show nearby and watched the clock count down to midnight.

_On in 3.. 2.. 1.. 0!_

"Happy Halloween~" said Ciel into the camera with an impish grin that showed his pointed canine teeth. "Did you miss me?" asked Ciel while he twirled around the devil staff that was part of his costume. "I missed you~" said Ciel. "I've been a naughty boy and I need someone to punish me," said Ciel while he trailed a hand down the center of his chest.

Ciel let the devil's staff fall to the floor and used one hand to pinch one of his nipples and pull hard.

"Ah, don't, that hurts..." said Ciel with one eye closed in mock pain. "Nngh, I haven't been that bad, I promise! Ah!" cried Ciel as he continued to pull at his nipples. Ciel began to arch his back into his own touch as he stopped pulling and started roughly grinding his fingers into his now sore nipples. "Nn, it feels so good~"

"Let me make it up to you for being so naughty," said Ciel into the camera. "Look, I Have a surprise for you~" Ciel pulled the black sex toy he thought he had been gifted by Finnian on screen. "Did you buy this just for me?" asked Ciel knowingly. Wherever he was he knew that Finnian was out there watching.

"Nnn..." Ciel ran his tongue from the base to the tip of the sex toy, then popped it in his mouth and began to suck. "It's all nice and wet... whatever will I do with it now?"

Ciel pulled his cock out from his panties so that only the tip was showing and rubbed the head of his penis with one hand. "Yah... feels good," moaned Ciel in earnest. "I'm going to take them off now... you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Ciel stood and pulled the red ruffles panties down his legs in a slow tease, leaving him naked except for his stockings and the horns on his head. He sat back down and spread his legs, giving the sex toy a final lick before slowly inserting it into his entrance.

"Ah," moaned Ciel, "you're filling me up..." Ciel's breathing at this point was heavy and his cheeks were stained pink with effort as he continued to manipulate the toy inside himself.

"Are you ready for the surprise?" asked Ciel while panting. He struggled to find the switch on the toy but when he did he slid it to the on position and the toy began to vibrate gently inside him.

"Ah! F-fuck," said Ciel without thinking. He had never used a vibrating toy before and the sensation against his prostate was amazing. "Uh..." moaned Ciel as he continued slowly losing control. "M-more.. I need more!" Ciel dared to slide the switch up to the maximum vibration setting and he almost came instantly, but he held it in as best he could for the sake of the show.

"It's so strong inside me! Ah! _Hnn,"_ whined Ciel.

All of a sudden a knock sounded on Ciel's door.

"Ciel!" called Alois loudly. "Come join the party! It's not as fun without you."

Ciel heard the knock and Alois calling but decided to ignore it, he was so close... somewhere in the back of his mind he reminded himself that there was a lock on his door so no matter what Alois tried he wouldn't be able to get in.

 _"Ah,"_ moaned Ciel while the toy continued buzzing hard against his prostate, "you feel so good inside me! I can't... take it.. any.. _more!"_ said Ciel and then he was completely incoherent as he came hard onto his belly, his cock still left untouched.

"Ciel! What are you doing in there?" called Alois.

Ciel rode out his orgasm and took a few seconds to recover before he could sit up and properly end the show. What he didn't realize is that he hadn't heard the click of the door opening while he had came.

"Oh. My. God."

Ciel suddenly snapped to his senses and he turned his neck to see Alois standing in his wide open doorway, staring with his mouth open. He had forgotten to lock the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: By the way, I totally forgot to ask last chapter if you guys like bottom Sebastian, because I feel he can go either way in this story. So far it seems like he's kind of both, but I do have more plans for him being a top rather than a bottom, so worry not.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2 1/2 weeks later, I decided to actually finish this chapter. Okay, just recently I had a request for more Finny x Ciel, my bf suggested I write a threesome with Claude x Alois x Ciel, and I am like... GUYS. WE ARE NOT GOING TO DO THIS AGAIN IT'S SEBASTIAN X CIEL.
> 
> But in order to try and please everyone (sort of,) I've had an idea for an Alois/Ciel and a Finny/Ciel for AGES. So, I will be posting them under "Kuroshitsuji Drabbles" when they are finished. I'll keep you posted.
> 
> Warning(s): language, camwhoring, porn recording, masturbation

* * *

Ciel bolted upright and tried to cross his legs to hide the sex toy that was still inside him.

"This - this isn't what it looks like!" cried Ciel to Alois.

"Really, because it looks like you were masturbating with the toy your boyfriend got you," said Alois. It was at this point that Alois noticed Ciel's laptop sitting on the bed and he took a step closer.

"Don't come any closer!" said Ciel. He was desperately trying to hide his nudity from Alois, but that still didn't cover up the now dried semen on his belly.

Alois came right up to the edge of the bed and peeked at Ciel's laptop screen, which showed video feedback that Ciel was on webcam.

"Oh my god! You're on webcam! Hi, Ciel's boyfriend!" said Alois into the camera and he waved to himself on screen. "Hey, why doesn't your boyfriend have a webcam?" asked Alois curiously.

"None of your business!" shouted Ciel, "Now get out!"

Ciel had awkwardly pulled the sex toy out of his entrance so that it was no longer filling him up, but that only made things slightly less awkward.

"Ooh, what's this?" asked Alois as he looked at the web page open on Ciel's laptop.

"Get the fuck out Alois!" shouted Ciel and he tried to shove Alois away from his computer screen, but Alois easily shrugged him off.

"'Cupcake?'" said Alois. "Oh my god, you have your own website! Hahaha!"

Ciel sat behind Alois on the bed on his knees, holding both hands over his crotch and furiously gritting his teeth.

"Get. _Out!"_

Alois was still laughing at Ciel as he finally decided to leave the room, Ciel getting up and slamming his door behind him.

"Claude! Hey Claude, guess what? Ciel is a porn star!" Ciel heard Alois say through the door.

Ciel rushed over to his laptop and turned off the camera as fast as he could. That idiot Alois had said his real name on camera, meaning that his fans now had a pretty good clue when it came to figuring out who he was.

Shit.

He was fucked.

Sebastian hit the stop button on his phone to stop taking video. After seeing Ciel lose himself to the toy he had bought and hearing his name said on camera he had definitive proof that Ciel was Cupcake.

He didn't have a chance to masturbate while taking the video so he crawled into bed and laid on his side, hitting the replay button on his phone to load the video he had just taken. Sebastian eagerly worked his cock under the covers until he was so aroused his eyes started to water, and he licked the screen of his cell phone as if he were licking Ciel's little cock.

_Gonna.. come!_

Sebastian came at the same time Cupcake did, getting semen all over his bed sheets that he told himself he'd wash in the morning. Once he was satisfied he had basked in his post orgasm glow long enough he plugged in his phone to charge and rolled over on his side, instantly falling asleep.

The next morning Sebastian awoke earlier than usual for a Saturday, since he usually skipped out on the gym on the weekends. That was okay, he had work to do.

The first of November wasn't any colder than mid September, so Sebastian donned his usual black sweater with the thin white stripes as he left his apartment with his phone in his pocket. He walked down to the coffee shop near campus and found a line going out the door. Sebastian got in line and tried to crane his neck around the crowd to look through the coffee shop window, but the inside was just as crowded and he couldn't see a thing.

Sebastian checked his phone for the time and noted that it was already nine, and he was the very last person in line. He figured he had come at just the right time to avoid the crowd and hopefully get a moment alone with the blonde barista.

An entire hour went by before Sebastian was able to get inside the store, but by that time most of the tables were empty as the students who were up early had finished their coffee and gone back to campus to study. The few people in line ahead of him had waited long enough that they were now ordering their coffee to go, so as soon as the barista was done making his last drink Sebastian figured he'd be on break. Sebastian got out of line and headed over to the bar where Ciel's boyfriend was working.

"Finnian," said Sebastian to get his attention.

"What did you order again?" asked Finny to Sebastian. "I'm sure it's coming right up."

"No, I didn't order anything," explained Sebastian, "Remember me? I'm Ciel's friend from the other day."

"Oh, hi!" said Finny cheerfully once he recognized Sebastian. "Were you able to find Ciel's apartment okay?"

"I did, thanks. Listen, I need to talk to you. It's about Ciel."

Finnian furrowed his eyebrows as he steamed the milk for his next drink.

"Did something happen...?"

"Sort of. I found something out about Ciel and seeing as you're his boyfriend I thought you should know," said Sebastian.

Finnian frowned.

"I don't know... I'm sure if Ciel wanted me to know something he would just tell me himself." Finnian finished brewing his last drink and called out the order for pickup, which temporarily forced Sebastian out of the way when the customer came to retrieve it.

"Look," said Sebastian once he was back at the bar, "I don't think this is something Ciel would ever tell you. But he has a problem and he needs help. He didn't even tell _me,_ I just found out by chance. I'm trying to do the right thing and help him."

"Okay," said Finny who was now fairly worried by the serious expression on Sebastian's face. "It's about time for my break, so I'll meet you out front in a couple minutes."

Sebastian nodded and made his way back outside, where he took a seat at one of the outside tables. Luckily for him it was still too early for lunch so the amount of people around were few, meaning he wouldn't have to worry about any nosy busybodies checking out his screen. Finnian came out the door and took a seat next to Sebastian, wondering how Ciel could possibly be in trouble.

Sebastian fingered his phone in his pocket for a moment then pulled it out, loading the video he had taken last night and handing the device over to Finnian.

"Just watch," said Sebastian, and he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed.

Finnian hit the play button and his eyes went wide as what looked like his boyfriend appeared on screen, wearing hardly anything at all.

"Is that - is that _Ciel?_ What.. what is this?"

"Just keep watching," said Sebastian.

Finnian continued to watch the video and his face went red as his boyfriend's red ruffled panties came off. They had only been dating two weeks, they hadn't even kissed yet... what was going on?

"Wh...why..." stuttered Finnian, "I don't under...stand..."

Finnian's mouth fell open as the sex toy came into view and he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Why are you showing me this? asked Finnian as he looked away from the phone.

"I just think he needs help. It's not normal for someone to do those kinds of things on camera and get paid for it," said Sebastian.

"S..someone is paying him to do this! No, this can't be Ciel, he would never.. it just can't be! Here, take your phone back, I've seen enough. I don't know what kind of joke you're trying to play here but that person is _not_ my boyfriend," insisted Finnian as he slid the phone across the table back to Sebastian.

"Really?" said Sebastian. "Then how do you explain this?"

Sebastian skipped ahead in the video to the part where Alois appeared on camera, and Finnian watched in horror as the person he knew to be Ciel's roommate said Ciel's name on camera.

_"Hi, Ciel's boyfriend!"_

"It's a different Ciel," insisted Finnian stubbornly, "It can't be..."

"How many guys have you met in your life named Ciel?" asked Sebastian seriously.

Finnian bit his lower lip in an attempt to bite back the tears that were now filling his eyes.

"Oh Ciel... what do we do now?" asked Finny.

Sebastian put what he thought would be a comforting hand on top of Finnian's.

"We help him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OH Sebastian you little sneak.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy shit, it's an update. Probably the shortest one ever but what needed to happen in this chapter already happened and I have plans for the next few chapters.
> 
> Warning(s): language, I promise it is NOT Finny x Ciel!

Finnian was sitting at his desk in his tiny room at Bard's house. Finnian and Bard were good friends since they had met while Finnian was still a first year. He had started at the restaurant about a year ago and planned on staying for the rest of his college career if he could help it. It wasn't easy to go to school full time and hold down two jobs, but that was what you had to do when you came out of the foster system with no one to rely on. His grades were barely passing but he didn't care; getting that final piece of paper was all that mattered.

Finnian was tapping a pen against the blank pages of his journal, thinking hard. He decided to try a letter and began to write.

_Dear Ciel, I don't know how to say this to you, but I think you need some help._

Finnian looked at what he had written and crossed it out with his pen.

_Dear Ciel, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I think I can help you._

Finnian crossed out the words on the page a second time.

 _Dear Ciel,_ wrote Finny, but this time his mind came to a total blank. He let out a sigh and put his head down on top of his open journal, staring off into space.

_I need to tell him in person._

Ciel was busy doing his English homework that Sunday when his phone sounded with the chime that indicated he had a text. Ciel closed the book he was reading and grabbed his phone off then nightstand, hoping it was from Finny. Ciel swiped his finger to unlock his phone and read the waiting text.

Finny: _I know you're usually busy on Sundays, but is there anyway we can meet up?_

Ciel grabbed his book from the edge of the bed and tried to estimate how many pages he had left. It was at least sixty, if not more. He picked up his phone again and started typing a message back.

Ciel: _I'm too busy to go out, but you can come over if you don't mind me doing homework._

Finnian text back almost instantly.

Finny: _Okay, I'm on my way._

Ciel. _Ok._

Ciel went back to reading his book when a thought occurred to him. He and Finnian had already been dating two weeks, they had been on several dates and neither one of them had made a move. What if Finnian was coming over for... _that?_ Ciel felt the heat rise to his cheeks and he hurriedly tossed his phone aside, then made his way to the closet to pick out an outfit.

Finnian didn't have a car so he had to either walk or ride the bus everywhere. While the coffee shop was near Ciel where he lived was closer to downtown and Bard's restaurant, meaning he had to wait twenty minutes for the bus before he could even head in Ciel's direction. About half an hour later he was finally dropped off near Ciel's apartment. As he stepped off the bus a strong gust of wind made him feel its chill against his cheeks and he hugged himself close to keep warm.

_Ciel._

A knock came on Ciel's door and Ciel ignored Alois' usual screaming in order to greet Finnian.

" _Ciel! Get the goddamn door!"_

Ciel opened the door and greeted Finny with a smile on his face.

"Finny!"

"Hello, Ciel," said Finnian and he shifted his gaze around nervously. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Sure," said Ciel, and he led Finnian to his bedroom, closing the door behind him and making sure he locked the door. Ciel sat down on the bed and gestured for Finnian to either sit on the bed with him or in his desk chair.

"Ciel..." began Finny unsurely. "No. I don't want to sit down."

"Suit yourself," said Ciel nonchalantly.

"Ciel..." started Finny again. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"I have an idea," flirted Ciel. He had decided not to fully dress up and simply wear his favorite frilly blue panties under his regular clothes in order to surprise his boyfriend.

Finnian breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then you should know that I want you to stop," said Finny, which immediately confused Ciel.

"Stop?" asked Ciel. "We haven't even got started."

Finnian made a pained expression and knelt down in front of Ciel, taking one of Ciel's hands into his own.

"I don't know what you think this about, but Ciel... I saw your video."

"What video?" questioned Ciel.

"Your friend showed it to me on his phone. You know, you were doing... things... " Finnian shifted on his feet in an attempt to help ease his discomfort.

Realization suddenly dawned on Ciel that someone had recorded that Friday night's performance. But what was Finny doing asking him to stop?

"What do you mean, stop? I thought you supported me. You even got me that present!" said Ciel heatedly. He did not like where this was going.

"Ciel, I didn't get you any present, and I didn't even know until yesterday. But that's not important. What's important is that I want you to stop."

"Stop?" said Ciel in a panicky tone of voice. "It's my _job!_ I wouldn't ask you to quit either one of your jobs for me, you're just being selfish!"

"If this is about the money I can help," offered Finny. "I can take up a third job delivering newspapers, something small like that-"

" _No!"_ interrupted Ciel. "I don't want your money! I wanted you to understand but apparently you don't!"

Finnian backed away from Ciel and stood up, looking down at where the angry Ciel sat with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Ciel, please," begged Finnian, "it's just not right. We can find you a new job, something better."

" _I refuse to put on a hat and flip burgers for drunk teenagers!"_ shouted Ciel.

"You can work with me at the coffee shop, or I'm sure Bard will let you work with me at the restaurant-"

"I'm not the kind of person who _waits on people_ , Finnian. I can't even believe you'd ask me to do something so low," spat Ciel as he glowered at Finny from behind his bangs.

By this point in time Finnian's eyes were pooling up with tears.

"How do you not understand that what you're doing right now is low!" cried Finny.

That statement was like a dagger through Ciel's heart and his next words were spoke through gritted teeth.

"I'm self employed and happy to be so. Now get. Out."

"Ciel, please!" begged Finnian.

" _Get out!"_ shouted Ciel. " _Just get out! I never want to see you again!"_

Finnian now had tears running down both cheeks.

"Goodbye Ciel," said Finnian as he turned to leave. Ciel ignored him and waited until he had heard for sure that Finnian had let himself out before he flopped down on his bed and tried to blink back angry tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bye bye Finny! I have been thinking a lot about where I want to go with this story, and when I first set out to write this story, I was going to make it kind of creepy. So far it's been pretty happy-go-lucky so... creepy Sebastian, yes/no?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hokai, so, the reason for this chapter being stupidly late is that I did a double update for my other story and got all written out. I also take this story much more seriously than that story, so I have to put more time and effort into the chapters for this story and sometimes I just don't feel up to it. Also, the word counter on my phone totally lies and this is shorter than I thought it was... -_-
> 
> This is also pretty much a filler chapter, but I can assure you that some Sebastian x Ciel sexy good times are coming your way the very next chapter! ;) Oh, and since I actually know where I'm going at this point, update should be up within a week.

A week went by and Ciel was still hurting over Finny's words. Finnian had made him feel like there was something wrong with him, that he was somehow mentally ill and not to be trusted. Ciel was slowly starting to hate Finny for having made him feel this way.

_Whatever. It's my body. I can do what I want with it._

Ciel was walking through campus with both of his hands shoved in his coat pockets to keep away the cool November air. It had suddenly gone from summer to what would be considered winter for southern California and Ciel's breath now came out in a light mist as he walked.

_It's not like I'm a prostitute or anything._

Ciel was still trying to convince himself that there was absolutely nothing wrong with what he did as he walked, completely ignoring his surroundings.

_It's not like what I'm doing is illegal..._

Ciel didn't hear the hurried footsteps coming up behind him, and was taken by surprise when someone grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Ciel," said Sebastian as he waited for Ciel to turn around and face him. Once he and Ciel were face to face Ciel immediately scowled.

"You," said Ciel flatly, "Go away."

Ciel tried to turn to leave but Sebastian's grip was too strong and made it to where he was forced to stare Sebastian in the face.

"Let go of me!"

"Oh, I will," said Sebastian, and he brought his face closer to Ciel's. "But not until you agree to go out with me."

Ciel scoffed.

"Why would I _ever_ go out with you? You don't even know my na-"

"Name?" interrupted Sebastian with a grin. "I know exactly who you are Ciel Phantomhive and I know exactly what you do on Fridays for all the world to see," said Sebastian. "So, will you go out with me, or will you risk being found out by everyone you don't want to know about you... _Cupcake?"_

Ciel's eyes went wide as Sebastian spoke and he froze with indecision. This was different than Alois finding out; this was pure blackmail. If Ciel didn't agree to go out with this lunatic then he risked being shamed by Elizabeth and the rest of his remaining family, which he just couldn't allow to happen.

"Alright," said Ciel grumpily, "I'll go out with you. One date."

Sebastian held up three of his fingers to show Ciel.

"No. Three dates."

"I said I would go out with you, not be your boyfriend!" said Ciel angrily as he swatted Sebastian's face away from his own. Sebastian easily dodged and responded by wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist. Once he had done so he rested his chin in Ciel's hair and began to breathe in Ciel's scent.

"You smell so good."

"Get off of me you pervert!" cried Ciel as he tried to push Sebastian away from him.

"Three dates," said Sebastian, "and I'll let you go."

Ciel growled his displeasure but seeing as he was too weak to push Sebastian away on his own he had no choice but to agree.

"F-fine! Three dates, not let me _go!_ "

Ciel violently jerked away from Sebastian at the same time that Sebastian let him go.

"Give me your number," said Sebastian as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Are you crazy?" asked Ciel, "no!"

Ciel turned to leave but Sebastian caught him around the waist again.

"How am I supposed to know when you're free if you don't give me your number?" asked Sebastian seriously.

"Ugh!" said Ciel as he struggled uselessly against Sebastian's arms.

"Here," said Sebastian, "just put your number in my phone and I'll let you go." He held his phone out in front of Ciel with the contact list already open and Ciel's name already typed into the phone.

Ciel frowned.

"Why, just so you can catch me again until you get something else out of me?"

"This is the last thing, I swear," said Sebastian. Ciel grudgingly took the phone in his hands and typed in his phone number, after which Sebastian finally set him free.

"Don't call me," said Ciel bitterly as he started walking away.

Sebastian looked at the number Ciel had typed into his phone and immediately hit the call button. Ciel, who was now a few yards away started to hear his phone ringing in his coat pocket. He looked back angrily at Sebastian and shouted over his shoulder, " _I told you not to call me!"_

Sebastian simply waved and hung up the phone; so Ciel had really given him the right number after all. Ciel disappeared off into the distance and Sebastian went into work that day feeling satisfied, that was until he realized he now had only three dates to impress Ciel. But that was normal, right? Girls who were easy put out right away but the ones who played hard to get waited until the third date, or something like that. If Sebastian was honest with himself he wasn't entirely sure he could control himself through three entire dates; he may have been trying to play the part of the gentleman but the truth was he just wanted to get in Ciel's pants, and the sooner the better. But even Sebastian wasn't low enough to blackmail someone for sex; he had his personal standards.

Sebastian finished taking his customer service call and ended it with a loud sigh, which unfortunately caught the attention of his coworker.

"Bassy, honey, why so glum?" asked Grelle as she appeared over the cubicle wall.

"Go away," said Sebastian flatly.

"Now now Sebastian that is no way to treat a lady!" chided Grelle. "Now, tell me what's wrong. Are you getting lonely on these long winter nights? Do you need me to come help you _warm up_ by the fire, hmm~?"

The look on Sebastian's face was one of pure disgust.

"I don't think so."

"Come now, Bassy, we can hit the slopes and spend the evening in a log cabin drinking hot coca with marshmallows-"

Sebastian was actually half listening to Grelle and he tried to picture himself with Ciel at a ski lodge. Sebastian himself may have been athletic but Ciel looked rather... small. Considering that he couldn't even escape from Sebastian's clutches he was also very weak. Besides, as far as Sebastian knew the university was still in session and Ciel was probably too busy with finals for a weekend getaway. Sebastian let out another sigh and started rubbing his temples.

"...and then we can make love in front of the roaring fire on a bearskin rug, oh, it will be beautiful!"

Fuck. What the hell did people do for dates? Dinner and a movie? Go to amusement parks and play miniature golf? Sebastian didn't really know because he was only ever getting laid and completely bypassing the dating process. Whatever, the first date could be dinner. Maybe he could take Ciel over to Bard's restaurant. Sebastian immediately scratched that idea, there was no way in hell he was showing up in front of Bard on a date with another guy.

"Oh, it will be just perfect, our first child will have been conceived right then and there-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Sebastian as a brief snipped of Grelle's words made its way to his brain.

"About our lovely weekend getaway, weren't you listening? Oh Bassy dear don't you mind, I have it all planned out, just give me the word and I'll go ahead and buy the tickets-"

"I am not going _anywhere_ with you," insisted Sebastian.

"Bassy dear, I don't understand-"

"Grelle Sutcliffe!"

Grelle's shoulders visibly tensed as he heard the stern voice of his boss call his name.

"Y...yes? Will," said Grelle while a bead of sweat ran down her forehead.

"You are wasting valuable company time! Get back to work!"

"Yes, Will.." said Grelle, and Sebastian watched as Grelle slunk away back to her desk in order to take more calls. Sebastian's line was still free but he opened up an email he had already sent a reply to in order to make it look like he was working. His boss seemed to approve and went back into the main office, leaving Sebastian alone with his thoughts.

_Three dates... three dates... three dates._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Creepy Sebastian pretty much got voted out, but that's fine by me. Creepy Sebastian would have had OCD and as someone who has legitimate OCD let me tell you that disease is way creepier than you could EVER imagine. Actually, I'm still thinking about it, but OCD is HIGHLY misunderstood and I don't want to get flamed for writing a realistic representation of it :|


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hola! I bring you a slightly late, but extra long chapter of this story!
> 
> Warning(s): language, Sebastian x Ciel, yaoi, handjob, sex in public (movie theater,) dubcon but not really, slight Sebastian abuse

Ciel had spent an entire day ignoring his text chime going off every twenty minutes. He had better things to do than argue with that idiot about why he would never really go out with him, but apparently that didn't deter him in the slightest. Thankfully the texts stopped around eleven o' clock and his show went on as usual, only for the text to start up again as soon as he was finished.

_God fucking damnit!_

Ciel thought on and off about texting back and telling that idiot to leave him the hell alone but decided against it; if he said one word to him then he would probably try and make it into a conversation. Ciel eventually put his phone on silent but got tired of seeing the words "109 new messages" every time he checked the time. The messages stopped coming somewhere around 2am and Ciel finally drifted off into a much needed sleep.

Ciel slept in late the following morning, not waking up until noon. Even then the only reason he had got up was because his stomach was growling, so he made his way to the kitchen and has his usual breakfast of tea and biscuits. Ciel yawned without covering his mouth and made his way back to his bedroom, picking up his phone to check the time. The screen now read "9 missed calls" and Ciel felt a vein pop out on his forehead. He was never going to get rid of this idiot.

As Ciel held the phone a new called started coming in, which pissed Ciel off even more. He decided to answer the call and hit the answer button, then screamed his frustration into the receiver.

" _What the hell do you want from me!"_

"C-Ciel, I'm so sorry!" came Elizabeth's voice from the other line. "I didn't know you were busy, I'll let you go-"

"No, Lizzie, I'm sorry, I just thought you were someone else. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, since we haven't met up for lunch in a couple of weeks," said Elizabeth.

"I'm fine," replied Ciel, "i'm done with finals already, what about you?"

"OH, all of my finals are next week and the last one isn't until Friday, so I still have a lot of studying to do."

"Sounds like it," said Ciel.

"Ciel... are you okay?"

"Huh?" asked Ciel, "Of course I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" asked Elizabeth, her voice full of concern. "I know you lost a friend recently. Is Alois still around?"

"Lizzie, I'm fine. Alois is still here if that makes you feel any better."

"It does. Thank you, Ciel. Well, I better get back to studying," said Elizabeth. Ciel agreed with her and they said their goodbyes, Ciel turning the volume on his phone back on so that he wouldn't miss any more calls.

Ciel started to get dressed for the day and the first thing he did was go to his dresser and dig around for a pair of boxer shorts. Ciel pawed through the huge pile of socks looking for underwear but the only thing he could find was a pair of white lace panties. Ciel pulled them out and sighed; apparently it was time to do laundry already and this was the only pair of underwear he had left. He pulled off the dirty clothes he had slept in and pulled on the clean lace panties before getting dressed for the day, after which his phone rang. The display showed an unfamiliar number so he simply answered it without thinking.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Cupcake," said Sebastian on the other line.

"Don't call me that," insisted Ciel, "You know my name."

"Well then, Ciel. Are you ready for our first date?"

"Gh. Why do I have to go out with you again?" asked Ciel.

"Because I'll kidnap you if you don't," said Sebastian seriously.

"You are a real creep, you know that?" said Ciel in disgust.

"Don't be like that, Ciel. Just give me a chance."

"You mean three chances," said Ciel pointedly.

"Yes," agreed Sebastian, "now are we going to go out today or what?"

"Fine... I guess," agreed Ciel reluctantly. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could see a movie," said Sebastian.

"What movie?" asked Ciel skeptically.

"That one romantic comedy," said Sebastian. Sebastian couldn't see Ciel's obvious displeasure on the other line.

"Why on earth would I want to go watch a movie about a straight man falling in love with a straight woman?"

"That's not important, just meet me at the movies downtown at four," said Sebastian.

"What do you mean, it's not important?"

"Well, it's not," said Sebastian. "Do you need a ride?"

"No," lied Ciel. He'd rather take the bus than tell this lunatic where he lived. "I'll see you there... um..."

"Sebastian," supplied Sebastian, "My name is Sebastian. Do I really have your word that you'll be there?"

"Well if I don't show up you're just going to take my secret to your grave, right?" asked Ciel sarcastically.

"Hmm. Well I think that's good enough indication that you'll be there. See you at four."

"Bye," said Ciel bitterly, now highly irritated by this entire conversation and he hung up the phone as fast as he could. It was only two so he still had a few hours before meeting Sebastian at the movies, so he decided to get started on laundry.

Ciel opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling of his bedroom; apparently he had fallen asleep while waiting for his clothes to finish in the dryer. He rolled over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand, noticing that it was already half past three.

_Shit, I'm supposed to be there at four!_

Ciel hurriedly pulled on his boots and laced them up, then went to the bathroom in order to run a comb through his hair. After that he went outside and ran for the bus stop where the bus had just pulled in, dug around in his pocket for some change and got on the bus.

Ciel hated riding the bus, but he couldn't afford a car payment and the cost of a cab going downtown was ten times the cost of what the bus was. At least finals week hadn't yet ended for some people so the occupants were mostly students. Ciel checked his phone as they neared his stop downtown and he realized that he was already five minutes late for his meeting with Sebastian.

_What's he going to do if he thinks I'm not coming? Will my secret be safe?_

Ciel got off the bus and walked down the street to the movie theater at a fast pace, actually bumping into a few people along the way. As he approached the theater he spotted Sebastian waiting out front, which made Ciel's normal mouth turn into a scowl.

_Stupid blackmailing idiot-_

"Ciel!" called Sebastian, and he waved for Ciel to come over to where he was standing. CIel reluctantly obeyed, standing in front of Sebastian with both of his hands in his pockets, his cheeks a little pink from his brisk walk in the cool winter air.

"You're late," noted Sebastian as they got in line to buy their tickets, which only irritated Ciel even further. He wasn't going to apologize for being late to a date he didn't even want to go on. Ciel _almost_ thanked Sebastian for buying his ticket when the total came up to be nearly forty dollars, but restrained himself.

"Do you want popcorn or something?" asked Sebastian.

"No," said Ciel. He wasn't really much of a popcorn person.

"Are you sure?"

Ciel spotted a box of one of his favorite chocolate candies for sale at the concession stand, so he reluctantly allowed Sebastian to buy him some.

"Thanks," mumbled Ciel, feeling a little embarrassed that he hadn't just paid for the box himself, but eight dollars for a box of candy was just too much.

Ciel and Sebastian walked into the movie theater and sat down near the back; apparently Ciel being late had made them miss out on the good seats near the front. THe movie started and Ciel contently snacked on his candy while half enjoying the plot of the movie, until Sebastian tried to hold his hand. It caught Ciel off guard but in the end he decided to allow it as long as Sebastian didn't try to kiss him.

 _I'm holding his hand,_ thought Sebastian excitedly, his heart racing in his chest. _Now is your chance, make your move..._

Sebastian carefully slipped his hand away from Ciel's and crossed the seat barrier, purposefully letting his hand fall on Ciel's crotch and unzipping his pants.

"What the hell are you doing!" hissed Ciel in a whisper as he grabbed Sebastian's wrist and tried to pull his hand away. "St...stop! Sebastian!"

Since Sebastian was much stronger than Ciel he easily overpowered him, allowing his hand to find its way down Ciel's pants and grope around for his cock.

"Stop! Sebastian! Are you insane? _We're in public! Stop!"_

Sebastian ignored Ciel's heated whispers and rubbed his hand against Ciel's underwear, knowing from experience that it was actually lace. Sebastian turned in his seat so that he could whisper in Ciel's ear as he gently stroked Ciel into hardness.

"Did you wear these for me? asked Sebastian softly, incredibly turned on by the fact that Ciel was wearing women's underwear.

"No!" came Ciel's reply, "stop, you pervert - ! Hh... ah!" Ciel stifled a soft moan as Sebastian's fingers continued to gently stroke the outside of his lace panties until he was fully hard, which confused Ciel.

_Stupid pervert can't keep his hands to himself!_

"Ah... _mmm_ ," sighed Ciel softly as Sebastian's hand found its way inside his panties and began to stroke against bare flesh. "Uh..."

Ciel was having trouble concentrating; despite the line of work he did he had never been touched by someone other than himself before and it felt incredible, as much as he hated to admit it.

"St...op..."

"You don't really want me to stop, do you?" asked Sebsatian quietly, smiling to himself in the dark. "You can't even keep yourself still while I touch you... you keep squirming your hips."

Ciel realized that he actually had been attempting to rub himself on Sebastian's hand and he blushed deeply, hoping that Sebastian wouldn't be able to see it in the dark of the movie theater.

"Does it feel good?" asked Sebastian as he wrapped his hand around Ciel's small cock and began to fist it gently, pausing a moment to rub his thumb firmly into Ciel's sensitive tip.

Ciel was too distracted by Sebastian's hand on his cock to form a coherent answer. Sebastian sped up his pace and Ciel bit his lower lip to keep from moaning.

"Do you like it fast? asked Sebastian, "Or do you like it slow?"

 _I just... like it,_ thought Ciel.

"Seba..."

"Hmm?" questioned Sebastian as he licked Ciel's ear.

"Feels... good... ah," panted Ciel softly.

"That's it," said Sebastian, "come for me."

"Uh..." moaned Ciel quietly. Sebastian's warm hand on his hot cock felt incredible, especially the way that Sebastian was focusing on the head. Ciel felt Sebastian pull back his foreskin and touch the naked head of his penis directly, which made Ciel's eyes water. "Hnn..."

"Do you like that?" asked Sebastian. "Tell me, Ciel, do you like it?" Sebastian was certainly enjoying himself but Ciel was so quiet he couldn't really be sure of Ciel's reaction, though for the time being he was reassured by the stiffness of Ciel's cock.

"Y-yeah," pantied Ciel, "don't stop."

"Do you want me to make you come, right here at the movies? Will you come for me surrounded by all these people?"

"Hh...nnn... Sebastian... gonna..."

"That's it," said Sebastian as he rubbed Ciel's leaking fluids around his tip and massaged the sensitive area where shaft met foreskin. "Come for me."

"Gonna... gonna come!" Ciel shouted in a loud whisper, and he felt the tension in his belly release as he came, shooting his seed all over Sebastian's hand as Sebastian continued to jerk him off. "Uahhhh!"

Ciel blinked and tried to focus his vision as he slowly started to recover from his orgasm. Sebastian presented his semen covered hand to Ciel's face and Ciel obediently lapped up his own come, known that they had forgotten napkins and there was no way else to clean it.

"Uh," whispered Ciel, "that was..."

"I'm glad," replied Sebastian. The truth was he was horny as hell and wanted Ciel to jack him off right then and there but the movie credits were rolling and the lights were about to come on at any minute. Ciel zipped up his pants just in time and Sebastian pretended to watch the credits while he waited for Ciel to catch his breath.

"Ready to go?" asked Sebastian in a normal voice after Ciel had stopped his heavy breathing.

Ciel was busy trying to process what had just happened. He had let Sebastian touch him in a public movie theater, he had come by Sebastian's touch and they still had two more dates to go, but Ciel wasn't easy and -

There was a resounding smack in the now empty movie theater as Ciel slapped Sebastian hard across the face. Sebastian held his sore cheek in shock.

"What the hell was that for!" demanded Sebastian.

" _It's only the first date!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So last week I had all 3 dates planned out in my head absolutely perfectly, but now I completely forgot one of them. So if you would like to suggest a date idea, feel free!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Holidays! I bring to you a chapter of Sugar actually ON TIME!
> 
> Warning(s): language

"Hello, Ciel," said Sebastian into his cell phone. "What time can I pick you up?"

"Gh," grunted Ciel, "why do I have to go out with you again?"

"You know why," said Sebastian. "Besides, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh no," said Ciel, "I am _NOT_ doing anything like going to your house or meeting up with you somewhere where the room is dark, I will _NOT_ let what happened last time happen again!"

"Ciel, relax," said Sebastian calmly, "don't you trust me?"

"No," said Ciel rather bluntly.

"You wound me."

"Too bad," said Ciel. "You can pick me up on campus in an hour."

"Where at?"

"The bus stop."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather I pick you up at home?" asked Sebastian.

" _I'm sure,_ " said Ciel, "bye."

Sebastian listened to his phone beep and sighed. This wasn't going as well as he had expected. He had thought that their first date was a success based on the fact that he had gotten to second base, but if anything it only seemed to push Ciel further away. He was starting to regret it and this time around had planned a date that would be completely distraction free, at least for Ciel anyway.

Sebastian got in his black sedan and drove over to the bus stop on campus, looking out his window for Ciel. The buses were still running during finals week so Sebastian didn't have long to park where the buses usually did. He spotted Ciel sitting at one of the bus stop benches and using his phone, not paying any attention at all to the fact that Sebastian had arrived. Sebastian rolled down the passenger side window and shouted to get Ciel's attention.

"Ciel!"

Ciel didn't look up from his phone at all; Sebastian didn't know if he just didn't hear him or if he was purposely ignoring him. Sebastian shouted even louder a second time.

" _CIEL!"_

Ciel finally looked up from his phone and spotted Sebastian parked in the street, but instead of getting up from his seat he simply waved.

"Get in," said Sebastian now that he had Ciel's attention.

"Open the door for me," said Ciel, which irritated Sebastian.

"What are you, a princess? Get in the damn car."

Ciel gave Sebastian a cold look.

"What are you, a blackmailing asshole?"

"Seriously?" asked Sebastian, and he took off his seat belt and got out of the car so that he could walk around and open the door for Ciel. Once Ciel saw Sebastian standing there with the door open he deemed it satisfactory and got inside, leaving a highly irritated Sebastian to slam the door from the outside.

"Where are we going?" asked Ciel once Sebastian was back in the car and had started to drive.

"I told you already, it's a surprise," said Sebastian.

"You better not take me to fucking Mexico or something. My roommate will get suspicious," warned Ciel.

"You really don't trust me, do you?" asked Sebastian. "Anyway we're not leaving town."

"Really? Because that's what it looks like," said Ciel as he observed the number of buildings dwindling as they drove past the center of downtown.

"Look, we're here already," said Sebastian. Ciel looked at the run down building apprehensively.

"What is this place?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Why do I get the feeling like I'm in the beginning of a horror movie?" asked Ciel as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Will you stop?" said Sebastian, "just trust me."

Ciel frowned at Sebastian but followed him up to the little house on the property. He could hear dogs barking in the distance and it made him uneasy.

"Close your eyes," said Sebastian.

"What? Why?" demanded Ciel.

"Because it's a surprise, now do it," said Sebastian. Ciel reluctantly obeyed and let Sebastian lead him in through the door of the house.

"Surprise!" said Sebastian, and Ciel opened his eyes to see Sebastian kneeling on the middle of the floor surrounded by at least thirty cats.

"Cats?" asked Ciel in confusion, "you wanted to show me cats?"

"Aren't they just wonderful? asked Sebastian as he picked up a kitten and held it close. "Hello little kitten, you are just the most adorable little thing, ah your fur is so soft and your paws are so squishy!"

Ciel watched as the little kitten Sebastian had picked up scratched his hand, but that didn't deter Sebastian in the slightest.

"Oh, your claws are so sharp, time for a trim..."

Ciel put two and two together and realized that with the dogs barking in the distance they must have been at the animal shelter, where Sebastian volunteered. The only problem was that Ciel was in an entire room full of cats, which was making his eyes water and his nose itch.

"Se... Sebastian," said Ciel, trying to get Sebastian's attention.

"Oh, look! Calico had her kittens! They're so tiny and adorable and-"

Ciel let out a massive sneeze that interrupted Sebastian. Sebastian ignored the sneeze and kept talking to the cats until Ciel sneezed again... and again... and again.

"Are you okay?" asked Sebastian after the third sneeze.

"I'm - _ahchoo -_ allergic - _ahchoo -_ to cats!" said Ciel, and he turned to leave the little cat house. Sebastian's face fell but he followed Ciel outside the building after bidding the felines farewell.

Ciel was standing outside by the car, sniffling and trying not to rub his nose on his sleeve. Sebastian unlocked the car and pulled a box of tissues out of the glove compartment.

"Here," said Sebastian as he offered Ciel a tissue. Ciel gratefully blew his nose and wiped his eyes, though now that they were away from the cats his reaction had greatly lessened.

"I can't believe you're allergic to cats," said Sebastian glumly.

"I like dogs," said Ciel, thinking that Sebastian would feel better to know that Ciel was also an animal lover.

"Ugh," said Sebastian in disgust, " _dogs."_

"What do you have against dogs?" asked Ciel curiously.

"Don't get me started," said Sebastian. He started up the car and they started heading back toward the center of town.

"Is that it?" asked Ciel, "that was the entire date?"

"No," said Sebastian, "we're going ice skating."

 _Damn_ , thought Ciel. That meant he still had to spend a couple more hours with this idiot.

While it didn't snow so far south the city had funded and indoor ice skating rink so that the local youth could play hockey and learn ice skating routines. Sebastian paid for two pairs of skates at the counter and sat down at the bottom row of bleachers in order to take off his shoes and put his skates on. Ciel was suspiciously quiet as he laced up his skates. Sebastian finished first and he glided smoothly out on to the ice.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Sebastian as he watched Ciel hobble unsurely over to the edge of the ice skating rink.

"Nothing," said Ciel, and he stepped onto the ice while clinging to the rink wall.

"You don't know how to skate, do you?"

"Shut up! Give me a chance!" shouted Ciel and he tried to skate from one spot on the wall to another, but in the end his hands never separated from the wall.

"You're never going to learn if you keep clinging to the wall," called Sebastian from the center of the rink.

Ciel finally took his hands away from the wall and skated a little way on his own, finally feeling triumphant. He was doing it without any help, but then he slipped and fell hard onto his ass. Ciel's face instantly turned red and Sebastian casually skated over to him.

"Are you okay?" asked Sebastian.

"I'm fine!" shouted Ciel, and he held his hand out to Sebastian. "Help me up."

"No."

"What?" said Ciel in disbelief, "Why?"

"Because it's ... "

"Because it's what?"

 _Gay_ , thought Sebastian. Sebastian looked around the ice skating rink to reassure himself that there was no one he knew watching, and cautiously extended his hand out to Ciel. Ciel took hold of it and stood up on unsteady legs, still holding onto Sebastian's hand tightly.

"Skate with me," ordered Ciel. He had noticed the many other beginner skaters skating hand in hand with their teachers.

"Like this?" asked Sebastian unsurely. He didn't really want to, but if that was the only way he was going to get Ciel to enjoy it...

Sebastian started skating and Ciel held onto his hand tighter than ever, letting himself be pulled along by Sebastian.

"Not so fast!" shouted Ciel as they rounded a corner, and Ciel slammed hard into the skating rink wall. "Oof!"

Sebastian backtracked to where Ciel was in order to help him out.

"Sorry," said Sebastian, "you okay?"

"Yeah," said Ciel.

Sebastian started skating again and Ciel attempted to actually lift his feet this time and do a bit of skating. He seemed to be doing mostly fine and was saved from the occasional wobble by the fat that Sebastian was still holding his hand. If he put it out of his mind that he was only here because Sebastian was blackmailing him, he might actually have been having a good time.

Sebastian and Ciel continued skating for at least an hour, Ciel never once letting go of Sebastian's hand. It made Sebastian uncomfortable at first but as time passed he began to get used to the idea and even come to like it a little.

 _He hasn't let go of my hand this whole time,_ thought Sebastian, _that has to be a good sign... right?_

After Sebastian and Ciel finished skating they made their way back over to the bleachers, where they sat down and busied themselves untying their skates. It was then that Sebastian decided to bring up their next date.

"There's only one more date left," said Sebastian.

"Good," said Ciel, which made Sebastian's heart drop in his chest.

"Why can't you just give me a chance?"

"I did give you a chance," reasoned Ciel, "three of them."

Sebastian fell silent as he pulled off his skates and started putting back on his shoes.

"Will you come to dinner at my place?" asked Sebastian, "I'm a good cook."

"I'll think about it," said Ciel, and he stood up and stretched his arms above his head after having put his shoes on.

"Where am I dropping you off at?" asked Sebastian.

"Back on campus," answered Ciel.

Sebastian drove the route back to campus in complete silence; he had _not_ liked Ciel's reaction to the fact that there was only one more date left, he had not liked it at all. Ciel was supposed to be madly in love with him by now, or at least interested enough to give him sex. Sebastian dropped Ciel off and said goodbye, driving home while thinking hard. He was going to make Ciel his, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh Sebastian, you naughty boy


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First of all I must apologize for not updating in like.. forever. But I was busy moving which took like an entire freaking month because my bf insisted in doing everything but the furniture in ONE CAR so we had to make about a billion trips over twenty million days... anyway, have a new chapter. Also see the author's note at the end, it is important! :D
> 
> Warning(s): language, underage drinking

"Good morning, Ciel," said Sebastian into his phone, "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Do you have to call so fucking early?" said Ciel groggily into the receiver. "It's seven o' clock in the morning!"

"I have to go to the gym sometime," replied Sebastian, "besides, I thought you got up early for class."

"For _class,_ " emphasized Ciel, "it's winter break, I like to sleep in if I don't have any reason to get up."

"Just answer the question."

"I'm hanging out with my cousin and her family on Christmas," said Ciel, "they always invite me over for Christmas dinner."

"I see," said Sebastian, his mouth forming a thin line. "What about New Year's Eve?"

"I think my roommate is having a party but I don't want to be here when that happens," said Ciel as he yawned and half-covered it with one of his hands.

"Good," said Sebastian, "then you can come over to my place for dinner."

"Yeah, I guess," said Ciel reluctantly. He still didn't quite trust Sebastian but Sebastian hadn't really give him any reason to be suspicious, so all he could really do was dislike Sebastian for blackmailing him.

"When can I pick you up?" asked Sebastian.

"I don't know," said Ciel, "I need to ask my roommate when his party is starting."

"Would it really be so much trouble for you to spend the day with me?"

"Yes," replied Ciel immediately. "Probably around eight or something. Hanging up now."

Ciel pressed the end button before Sebastian could continue the conversation any further or even tell him good-bye. He sat up in bed and scratched his stomach underneath his T-shirt he had become accustomed to wearing now that it was a little colder out and let out a second yawn, then reached for the box of chocolates that Elizabeth had given him for his birthday left on his nightstand. Chocolate was as good a breakfast as tea and biscuits in Ciel's opinion. After having breakfast in bed Ciel threw on a pair of pajama pants and went to knock on the door to Alois' room so that he could get more information about the party.

"Alois," called Ciel through the door, though he didn't expect to get any response as Alois was usually fast asleep at this hour.

"Come in," came Alois' voice from inside the room. Ciel pushed the door open and found Alois sitting in front of his computer looking tired, but fully awake.

"Why aren't you asleep?" asked Ciel in confusion.

"A new game just came out so I pulled an all-nighter. Not going to sleep anytime soon either," replied Alois. His eyes went from Ciel back to his computer monitor.

"Oh," said Ciel, "well then. Are you still having that party on New Year's Eve?"

"Yes, and I am NOT uninviting Claude just because you happen to think he's creepy!" said Alois rather heatedly, actually taking the time to look away from his monitor to respond to Ciel.

"Calm down, I wasn't even going to ask that," insisted Ciel. "I'm going to go out that night, so I was wondering what time your party starts."

"I don't know, like seven or eight?" said Alois while no longer focusing on Ciel and instead making rapid motions on his desk with his computer mouse. "Is that all? I'm kind of busy you know."

"Yeah," said Ciel, and he left Alois' room, making sure to pull the door shut as he left.

New Year's Eve came at last and Sebastian picked Ciel up on campus as usual, then drove back to Sebastian's place. Sebastian luckily had this day and the next off from work, so he didn't have to worry about work ruining his plans. Ciel was wearing his usual jeans and navy blue pea coat when Sebastian picked him up from the bus stop, which disappointed Sebastian until he remembered the panties Ciel had worn at the movies and his curiosity suddenly piqued. Was Ciel wearing more lingerie under those normal, everyday looking clothes? Sebastian couldn't wait to find out.

"So, this is where I live," said Sebastian as they got out of the car and started walking up the stairs to his second floor apartment.

Ciel looked at the surroundings as though he wasn't impressed.

"Kind of dirty, don't you think?" said Ciel, noting the stained concrete steps that they were walking on.

"Management here is terrible," replied Sebastian, "but that's what happens when you wait until right before the semester begins to find an apartment."

Ciel kind of nodded in agreement and waited patiently for Sebastian to open the door to his one bedroom apartment.

"Here we are," said Sebastian."

Ciel looked around at the sleek, modern black and white furnishings and noticed that Sebastian even had a few pieces of artwork up on the walls. There was a newer flat-screen TV that Ciel definitely appreciated; that meant they'd have something to actually _do_ tonight besides just eating dinner. The dining area was small but housed a nice glass table with upholstered chairs.

"Shall I show you the bedroom?" asked Sebastian.

"No," said Ciel defensively, "I'll just wait right here."

Ciel sat down on one of the black couches and found the remote to the TV, then flipped on a random channel while he waited for Sebastian to finish up dinner.

Sebastian liked to wear an apron as he cooked; it gave him something to wipe his messy hands on and prevented grease splatters from getting all over his nice clothes. It was a simple black apron like the one a chef would wear, nothing too feminine or fancy. Sebastian tied on his apron and got the necessary ingredients for that night's dinner out of the fridge and started cooking while Ciel watched TV in the living room.

Sebastian came out into the living room around forty minutes later while untying the knot of his apron with his hands behind his back.

"Dinner's ready."

"Good," said Ciel, "I'm hungry."

Ciel sat down at the dining table and let himself be served a plate of chicken parmesan by Sebastian, complete with a glass of red wine.

"Oh," said Sebastian, "I forgot. You're only eighteen. You're not old enough to drink."

Sebastian started to pick up the wine glass and remove it from the table but Ciel placed it back down in front of him.

"Just give me the damn wine. I'm in university; what university student _doesn't_ drink," said Ciel. "And I'm nineteen."

"What? Your website said you were eighteen," said Sebastian in confusion.

"I just had my birthday, idiot," said Ciel as he twirled a bit of pasta around his fork and took a bite. While Ciel didn't care much for food that wasn't sweet the dinner Sebastian had made was actually pleasing to his taste buds.

"How's the food?" asked Sebastian between mouthfuls.

"It's okay," lied Ciel, though he happily ate more than half of what was on his plate.

"I made the pasta myself," said Sebastian.

"No one wants to hear you brag," said Ciel.

Sebastian had already finished eating and was waiting for Ciel to finish, so he sat back in his chair and held his wine glass by the stem, tilting it back and forth so that its contents sloshed around from side to side.

"You made dessert, didn't you?" asked Ciel once he had finally had enough pasta.

"I did," said Sebastian, and he went into the kitchen to return seconds later with a tiramisu. Ciel happily ate dessert while Sebastian sipped at another glass of wine. After Ciel had cleaned his plate Sebastian cleared the table and asked Ciel what he wanted to do next.

"It's late," said Sebastian, noting that it was after nine o' clock, and realizing that even if he did want to go out anywhere he wouldn't be able to get into any bars as Ciel was still underage. "What do you want to do now?"

"Watch TV," said Ciel, and he curled up on the corner of the couch and watched the local channel for the coverage of what was going on in Times Square tonight. "Bring the wine, will you?" asked Ciel once he was settled in. Sebastian obeyed and brought over the bottle of wine and Ciel's empty wine glass, setting it down on the table and refilling it. Ciel took a few hearty swigs of the wine which made Sebastian raise an eyebrow, but he otherwise said nothing and sat down on the couch right next to Ciel.

"More," said Ciel as he held out his wine glass to Sebastian, asking for another pour. Sebastian poured a third glass of wine for Ciel and vowed to stop him after this one. Ciel was noticeably affected by the wine in that he had become more affectionate toward Sebastian, snuggling close to keep warm and even allowing Sebastian to drape his arm around his shoulders.

"Sebastian," said Ciel, his face flushed from the alcohol and his attention span on the New Year's party in Times Square long lost. "I'm..."

"You're what?" asked Sebastian curiously. Ciel's face was so close to his he could smell the alcohol on Ciel's breath, but Sebastian didn't mind, not when that face was the face that always got him off. Sebastian dared to press his face a little closer to Ciel's so that their noses were touching.

"I'm.." tried Ciel a second time, "I'm drunk."

"I know," said Sebastian, "Three glasses of wine is a lot for that little body of yours."

"I'm not... LITTLE!" said Ciel angrily, after which he hiccupped.

"Yes, you are," insisted Sebastian. "I can pick you up, just like this." Sebastian scooped Ciel into his arms and held Ciel in his lap and against his chest, where Ciel contently nuzzled into Sebastian's neck.

"Is it.. is it midnight yet?" asked Ciel.

"Almost, why?" replied Sebastian.

"You're supposed to kiss someone at midnight," said Ciel.

"Yes," agreed Sebastian, his hopes starting to spike.

"Will you kiss me?" asked Ciel, which was followed by another hiccup.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" asked Sebastian hopefully.

"Maybe," replied Ciel. "Yes. I don't know."

As much as Sebastian just wanted to go in for the kiss, he didn't want Ciel to end up regretting it in the morning.

"Will you be mad at me if I kiss you?" asked Sebastian carefully.

"N...no," said Ciel. Ciel's attention was temporarily distracted by the TV, where the ten second countdown to midnight was just beginning. "Three... two... one!" counted down Ciel along with the crowd on the television. Sebastian pressed his mouth to Ciel's and kissed him deeply, his strong tongue invading Ciel's small mouth. Ciel simply held on to his shoulder and let himself be kissed at first, but eventually began to move his tongue up and over Sebastian's until he had to pull away for air. Sebastian pulled his mouth away from Ciel's softly and gently licked at Ciel's lips while he waited for Ciel to catch his breath.

"Se...Sebastian..." began Ciel.

In this moment Sebastian was trying to make the hardest decision of his life. Bard had taught him that bedding drunk girls only led to trouble, but here Ciel was on his lap, and he had asked him to kiss him, he may have been drunk but he was willing, so that didn't make it bad, right? But Sebastian was well aware that drunken girls often called rape. What would it be if Sebastian continued? Sebastian didn't know and the fact that Ciel's ass was on his lap was driving him insane. For some unknown reason Ciel started pressing little kisses to the side of his neck and Sebastian froze with complete indecision. Where did he go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So originally I was going to write a Sebastian x Ciel sex scene at this part, but with Ciel being drunk, I wasn't sure how Sebastian would really feel about it. Really for the sake of the story it can go either way, with him disregarding Ciel being drunk or wanting Ciel to trust him and being innocent. So, I thought I would let the readers decide. SHOULD SEBASTIAN HAVE SEX WITH DRUNK CIEL? You tell me...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy crap, it's another update, and it's ON TIME and even a day EARLY! The results were from the vote were as follows: At first, the "No sex" votes were in the lead by far, and I was convinced I would not be writing a sex scene this chapter. Over a couple of days however I got a lot more "Yes Sex" votes, to the point that the number of "No sex" votes only outnumbered the "Yes sex" votes by one vote. Then as of today, I got one more "Yes sex" vote making it officially A TIE... remember I am including votes over at Ao3. So seeing as it was a tie, I tried to write something that was kind-of sort-of somewhere in the middle.
> 
> Warning(s): Sebastian x Ciel, yaoi, drunk Ciel, dry humping

* * *

"Se... Sebastian," murmured Ciel against Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian didn't know what to do or say in this situation, so he settled for asking Ciel what he wanted.

"Hmm?" asked Sebastian.

"I want..." started Ciel.

"What do you want?" asked Sebastian hopefully. He was starting to get a little more than excited, his cock was lengthening in his pants and he started rubbing himself lightly up against Ciel's ass.

"I want..." repeated Ciel.

"Want what?" encouraged Sebastian. If Ciel ended up telling him that what he wanted was sex there was no way in hell he was going to say no to him.

"Wanna come..." said Ciel drunkenly.

Sebastian froze. What was he supposed to do now? Ciel hadn't explicitly asked him to touch him, so he was at a loss. As much as he wanted to offer to make Ciel come in the end he decided against it and decided to just see where this was going.

"I think," said Sebastian, "It's time for you to go to bed."

"Nooo," moaned Ciel like a misbehaving child.

Sebastian stood, still holding Ciel in his arms and carried him to the bedroom, where he used one hand to pull back the covers and gently set Ciel down on the bed. He then tried to cover Ciel with the blanket but Ciel protested by spreading out his limbs in all directions and complaining it was hot.

"No...it's hot..."

"Okay," said Sebastian. He sat down on the bed next to Ciel and put his head in his hands, trying to decide what to do next.

_He's in my bed and he told me he wants to come... but he's drunk... if there is a god why the fuck would he do this to me! Maybe I should just jack him off... we did that before, right? But he wasn't happy about it... and he's drunk... god why!_

"Mm Sebastian, you are... nn..."

Sebastian lifted his head to look at Ciel, only to see that Ciel was touching himself through his pants.

_What the hell do I do now?_

Sebastian watched as Ciel's hand made its way down his pants and he swallowed thickly, hoping that Ciel would go just a step further and let him see what he was doing. All of a sudden Ciel sat up, removing his hand and crawled his way over to Sebastian.

"Why don't you hold me like this?" complained Ciel as he crawled into Sebastian's lap, his hands resting on Sebastian's shoulders and his knees spread out on either side of Sebastian's body.

"I was holding you like this, five minutes ago," said Sebastian as he sat with his hands on the bed behind him, his long fingers gripping the sheets with anticipation.

"Kiss me," demanded Ciel. Sebastian obeyed, kissing Ciel lightly on the lips and pulling away while his fingers curled ever tighter on the bed sheets.

"That's not..." Ciel hiccupped, "A kiss!" Ciel ended his sentence by leaning forward and kissing Sebastian forcefully, slipping his small pink tongue past Sebastian's teeth and tasting him fully, after which he withdrew and nibbled at Sebastian's lower lip. "I wanna come," said Ciel again.

Sebastian's teeth clenched together inside his mouth as he listened to Ciel repeat his request of sorts. He had decided that he would let Ciel do as he pleased, but he wouldn't make any definite moves, meaning Ciel would have no reason to blame him for anything in the morning. The only problem was that Ciel seemed hesitant to actually do anything on his own, which in the end was just driving Sebastian crazy.

Ciel began to push hard against Sebastian's shoulders, and Sebastian gathered that Ciel was trying to push him over so he complied, his back now lying on the bed with Ciel on top of him. At first Ciel simply stared at him, Ciel's big blue eyes staring at Sebastian through an obvious drunken haze. Suddenly Ciel started grinding himself against Sebastian's legs and Sebastian felt a huge sense of relief wash over him. If Ciel wanted to dry hump him, that was fine by him; it meant he wouldn't be held responsible for having done anything to Ciel and he could still get off by it.

"Hey," said Sebastian gently as he grabbed hold of Ciel's hips, "You're too low. Come up here, like this," said Sebastian as he guided Ciel up along his body so that their erections were more aligned. "There. Does that feel good?"

"Uh huh," panted Ciel as he continued to rub himself up against Sebastian's cock. "Sebastian, you are... so... SEXY!" Ciel half-whispered, half-shouted to Sebastian as he continued to grind.

Sebastian didn't know if Ciel was trying to be funny or serious since he was drunk, but either way Sebastian took it as a sign that Ciel might actually have feelings for him.

"You are so cute," said Sebastian to Ciel, "I just want to lock you in my closet and fuck you multiple times a day." Sebastian still had both of his hands on Ciel's hips and he began to push Ciel down harder onto his body so that he could rub himself up against Ciel's clothed erection.

"It feels ... good," stated Ciel as Sebastian began to rub up against him, Ciel now no longer moving his hips.

"Why did you stop moving?" Sebastian used his grip on Ciel's hips to gently guide him up and down. "Move, like this."

"Okay," said Ciel, and he followed Sebastian's instructions and continued to rub himself up against Sebastian's still clothed erection. "Oh," moaned Ciel softly.

"Do you like that?" asked Sebastian softly as he helped Ciel rub up against him.

"Hh... yeah," said Ciel as he began to press more and more of his weight against Sebastian so that there would be more friction on his cock. His breath was now coming in short little gasps as the tip of his penis would rub up against the inside of his jeans while his shaft rubbed up against Sebastian.

Sebastian's hands slowly made their way from Ciel's hips to his ass, where he began to squeeze the cheeks softly.

"You're so little, Ciel," said Sebastian while he looked up into Ciel's eyes, "your ass is so small. I bet you're so fucking tight."

" _Mmm,"_ Ciel made a throaty noise after Sebastian had finished speaking, still rubbing himself against Sebastian. "Are you... are you going to fuck me?"

Shit. What Ciel had said made Sebastian give pause; he had already decided he was only going to let Ciel take the lead, right? How the hell was he supposed to respond to a question like that?

"Not tonight," said Sebastian, which made Ciel let out a disappointed sounding groan.

"But I want it," whined Ciel, "I want you to fuck with me your big cock."

"Shit, Ciel.. stop talking," requested Sebastian as the feelings in his groin started to overtake his body. They had been rubbing up against each other long enough that Sebastian was starting to feel close to orgasm.

"I never ... never been fucked before," said Ciel as he continued dry humping Sebastian.

Oh god, Ciel was a _virgin?_ How was that even possible considering all of the stuff he did on camera?

"Please, Sebastian, I wanna come..." begged Ciel between his soft moans and pants.

"If you want to come, you have to do it like this," said Sebastian and he began to slide Ciel's body up and down against his body faster and faster. "Uh, Ciel, you're going to make me come..."

"I'm going to make you come?" asked Ciel, seemingly confused, "But how?"

"Just keep doing what you're doing," instructed Sebastian, "Ah, yes, don't stop..."

"Like this?" asked Ciel as he rubbed himself into Sebastian's cock.

"Just like that, Ciel. Now be a good boy and don't stop," said Sebastian in between heavy breaths. Ciel looked amazing grinding his against him; the boy's cheeks were flushed and his dazed expression made everything that much better.

"Okay," replied Ciel, and he started to rub against Sebastian a little quicker. " _Mmm_ , Sebastian..."

"Fuck, Ciel...!" said Sebastian, he was only seconds away from coming as Ciel continued to grind against him, and the fact that he still held Ciel's ass cheeks in his hands was only arousing him further.

_Oh Ciel, oh fuck, I need to put my dick deep inside your ass right now...!_

"Hh.. ah!" said Sebastian as the tension in his lower belly left his body as he came, his warm semen slowly spreading around inside his boxer shorts. " _Ciel Ciel Ciel_ ," repeated Sebastian over and over again, like some sort of mantra. "Uhh..."

"Was I a good boy?" asked Ciel after Sebastian's reaction came to an end.

"Yes," breathed Sebastian, "Very good. Don't stop now."

"I di...didn't.. stop! _Ah_ ," panted Ciel as he grinded down hard against Sebastian's cock. "It feels... good, I'm gonna... come! Ohhhh, Sebastian," moaned Ciel and he closed his eyes as he came, his face showing a completely blissful expression as he finished himself on top of Sebastian. "Nnh..."

Ciel turned his head to the side so that he could rest it against Sebastian's shoulder, and Sebastian put one arm around Ciel's upper torso, letting his hand come to rest in Ciel's hair.

"Se...Sebastian," said Ciel in order to get Sebastian's attention once both of their breathing had returned to normal.

"What is it?" asked Sebastian.

"I l-...I like you," admitted Ciel, "but I don't like you."

"Why don't you like me?"

"You... looks.. but ... blackmail me," managed Ciel, who was clearly falling asleep on top of Sebastian. It wasn't long before Ciel was completely asleep and Sebastian gently removed Ciel from his chest and tucked him in before Sebastian went to the bathroom to clean himself off from that night's events. As much as he desperately wanted to sleep in his own bed right next to Ciel, he figured Ciel would probably be unhappy if he woke up with Sebastian sleeping next to him so he decided to do the proper thing and go to sleep on the sofa. Would Ciel regret what they had done the next morning? Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Only I know what happens next chapter, aha, aha, AHAHAHA - HACK HACK.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OMG, I have been dying to post this chapter. STUFF HAPPENS!

Sebastian was up early the next morning, despite being up late with Ciel. He wanted to get up and make breakfast in the hopes that he could use that as a defense when Ciel woke up angry at him. He was in the kitchen with his apron on, making eggs and bacon when Ciel walked into the kitchen still wearing his T-shirt and jeans from last night.

"What. The Hell. Happened." asked Ciel very bluntly.

"What do you mean, what happened?" asked Sebastian innocently.

"Don't play dumb, there's ... stuff in my pants!" said Ciel heatedly. "How did it get there? Tell me now!"

Sebastian sighed and flipped over all of the pieces of bacon.

"I didn't do anything, if that's what you're thinking," said Sebastian.

"You didn't touch me?" asked Ciel skeptically.

"Nope," replied Sebastian.

"Then how...?" said Ciel.

"At some point after midnight you decided you wanted to dry hump me," explained Sebastian. "And you kissed me a few times. But that's all that happened."

Sebastian watched as Ciel's face turned several shades of red darker than its usual pale color. Ciel stood there seemingly speechless until Sebastian set down a plate of bacon and eggs at the dining table.

"Here. Eat some breakfast."

Ciel sat down, again without saying anything and began to quietly eat up his breakfast. Sebastian followed suit and waited patiently for Ciel to process what had happened the night before instead of pressing the issue. Ciel had finished up his bacon but was still poking his fork hesitantly at his eggs and fidgeting in his seat.

"Did... Did I say anything?" asked Ciel.

"You said lots of things," said Sebastian with an evil grin, "but I am sure you wouldn't want me to repeat them at the breakfast table."

"I did not," insisted Ciel angrily, "You're lying. You're probably lying about this whole thing and you just did something to me while I was passed out or something!"

"Trust me, if I did anything to you, you wouldn't be able to walk right now," said Sebastian.

"Shut up!" shouted Ciel, "I know you did something!"

"First of all, does your ass hurt?" asked Sebastian with a pointed stare. Ciel responded by looking down at his plate and turning red for the second time that morning. "Secondly, do you _really_ think I jacked you off while you were passed out? Most guys can't even get it up in that state," said Sebastian matter-of-factly.

"Fine. Then what did I say?" demanded Ciel as he forcefully stabbed some bits of scrambled egg onto his fork.

"Hmm," said Sebastian thoughtfully, "You said you wanted me to fuck you with my big cock."

"I did not!" insisted Ciel.

"You did," teased Sebastian, "Let's see, what else did you say?"

"Don't tell me!"

"Why would you ask if you don't want me to tell you?" asked Sebastian.

"Shut up! I've had enough!" Ciel slammed his fork down hard onto the glass dining table and stood up abruptly, pressing both of his palms down onto the glass and leaning forward in Sebastian's direction. "Take me home. Now!"

"You can go home after we have coffee," said Sebastian.

"I don't even _like_ coffee!" shouted Ciel.

"They have other stuff, so you're not getting it out of it. Come on, let's get in the car."

"You don't even have a coffee maker?"

"Does it look like I have the counter space for a coffee maker?" asked Sebastian with one raised eyebrow. While he could afford to live alone it meant smaller furnishings than if he were to have roommates.

Ciel let out a long sigh, seemingly having resigned himself to the fact that he would be having coffee with Sebastian after all.

"Fine. Are we leaving right now?"

"Just a minute," said Sebastian, and he put the two plates he and Ciel had used into the sink, then untied his apron and hung it up on a thumbtack that was sticking out of the wall. "Alright, let's go."

Sebastian drove over to the coffee shop that was north of his apartment and pulled into the drive through, which immediately made Ciel start complaining.

"Are you kidding me? The fucking drive through? Where are we going to sit and have coffee?"

"Back at the apartment," said Sebastian. "Would you rather go to the coffee shop near campus?" Ciel didn't know, but Sebastian knew where Finnian worked and there was no way he was going to risk being seen with Ciel.

"...no," replied Ciel. He wasn't exactly keen on the idea of seeing Finnian either.

" _Welcome to Coffee House what can I get started for you today?"_ came a female voice over the speaker.

"I'll have a cappuccino, short. And...?" Sebastian turned to look at Ciel in order to get his order.

"An Earl Gray with milk and sugar."

Sebastian repeated Ciel's order to the girl over the speaker.

" _How much milk and how much sugar?"_

"Well?" asked Sebastian.

"Ugh," Ciel sighed, "A splash of milk and one pump sugar syrup! It's not that hard..."

"You don't go to coffee shops often, do you?" asked Sebastian as they pulled up to the drive through window and paid for their drinks.

"Not anymore," said Ciel. Sebastian decided to leave it at that and leave further conversation for when they got back to the apartment.

Ciel willingly walked back into Sebastian's apartment and sat down on the couch, then propped his feet up on the coffee table while sipping at his tea he held in one hand.

"Do you really have to put your feet on my nice clean coffee table?" said Sebastian.

"Yes," said Ciel, "Where else would I put them?"

"Try the floor. Where they belong."

Ciel gave Sebastian a dirty look.

"If you don't want me to be comfortable, you can just say so."

"It's not that," sighed Sebastian, "It's just... " Ciel was still glaring at Sebastian so Sebastian decided he'd better just give up on this one. "... never mind."

Ciel sat down his tea on the coffee table, then stretched both arms over his head and yawned without covering his mouth.

"I'm tired..."

"Why don't you take a nap?" suggested Sebastian.

"I can do that at home," said Ciel. "Although I would like to take a shower."

"You can do that here, too," pointed out Sebastian.

"I don't know..." said Ciel unsurely, "I have the feeling that you'll try to walk in on me and sneak a peak. Or join me. Or .. something."

"Do you still not trust me despite the fact that I did absolutely nothing to you last night?"

"I don't know," said Ciel thoughtfully, "Maybe. Maybe not. I think I will take a shower though, my legs are covered in... stuff."

Sebastian chuckled as Ciel ended his sentence; for all the things he said on camera he seemed to be awfully embarrassed by saying such a simple thing to another human being who was sitting right next to him.

Ciel rose from the couch and started walking towards the bathroom, which was actually inside of the bedroom and not in the hallway like most apartments.

"Where are the towels?" asked Ciel over one shoulder.

"Under the sink," said Sebastian, "Here, let me get it for you." Sebastian followed Ciel into the bedroom and pulled a black towel out from underneath the sink, then handed it to Ciel. Ciel took the towel and stepped into the bathroom, turning on the water and then turning around to eye Sebastian suspiciously.

"I'm going to lock the door, so don't try anything," said Ciel.

"How can I try anything if the door is locked?" reasoned Sebastian. This seemed to put Ciel's mind at ease as his shoulders visibly relaxed, and he shut the bathroom door and started to get undressed for his shower.

Sebastian sat down on the bed and listened to the water of the shower running, imagining Ciel naked and wondering what it would be like to have sex in the shower with him. They weren't officially a couple - yet - but things seemed to be going much better than before in Sebastian's opinion. Ciel seemed like he was slowly accepting Sebastian by rejecting him less and less, and was even starting to trust Sebastian. Regardless of what Ciel said Sebastian knew there was no way in hell a girl would take a shower at his apartment if she didn't trust him enough.

Sebastian blinked and realized he was hard thinking about Ciel in the shower, so he bit his lower lip and started rubbing at his erection through his jeans. He could finish before Ciel got out of the shower, right? As long as he was quiet there was no reason he couldn't continue, or so Sebastian told himself anyway.

"Ah... Ciel," said Sebastian to himself softly as he unzipped his jeans and slipped his hand inside his pants. Sebastian's absolute favorite masturbation fantasy was picturing Ciel's small mouth on his cock; the idea of it drove him wild and it wasn't long before he had a nice rhythm going with his fist. "That's it, make me come and drink it all up...ugh..."

All of a sudden Sebastian's phone rang. Who the hell was calling him on his day off and New Year's Day? Sebastian hurriedly pulled his phone out to check to see who was calling and saw that it was his boss. That mother fucker, he really went to work on a holiday and now he was probably expecting all of his employees to follow suit. Sebastian tucked himself away before answering the phone in the most annoyed voice he could possibly muster.

"Hello?"

" _Michaelis, this is your boss. I'm going to need you to come in today and help prepare for a big client meeting tomorrow."_

Sebastian grit his teeth and squeezed his cell phone tighter.

"... are you sure? It's a holiday. Can't the meeting just be rescheduled?"

" _This meeting has been put on hold for months,"_ said William over the phone, " _it's now or never Michaelis. You had yesterday off so I don't see why you're making such a fuss about coming in today."_

"I'm busy," said Sebastian, "I have plans."

" _Your job is on the line, Michaelis. It wouldn't be hard to replace you for someone else who will settle for your meager salary."_

Sebastian squeezed his phone so hard he was certain he was going to break it in half. While he knew his boss was usually an asshole today he was being extra dickish.

"...fine," said Sebastian reluctantly, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Sebastian hung up before he had to deal with any more of his boss' nagging and looked around for a piece of paper so that he could write a note for Ciel.

Ciel finished his shower without incident and dried off inside the small bathroom that only held the shower/tub combo and the toilet; the counter that held the sink was still part of the bedroom and outside the tiny bathroom. Ciel redressed himself wishing he had clean underwear to put on and walked out into the bedroom, looking for Sebastian.

"Sebastian...?"

The room was empty, and it was then that Ciel spotted a note lying on the counter. Ciel picked it up and read it.

_Ciel, my boss called so I had to go into work today. I'll be back in a couple of hours._

Ciel tossed the note aside and made his way over to the bed, where he let himself fall face first onto the sheets. He was nice and warm from his shower and the bed was so nice and comfortable, it smelled just like Sebastian and Ciel fell asleep thinking that it wasn't such a bad scent after all.

Ciel awoke about two hours later and rolled onto his back, then sat up so that his legs were hanging over the edge of the bed.

 _He's still not back...?_ wondered Ciel. He decided that he was going to make himself at home and get a glass of water from the kitchen sink, so he walked up to the bedroom door and pulled the knob, but the door wouldn't open.

_What the hell?_

Ciel tried to twist the doorknob again, but it was locked.

_How the hell is it locked from the outside?_

Ciel looked down at the knob and saw that someone had switched the doorknobs so that the lock was on the outside of the door and his side of the door was just a knob with a keyhole.

_What the fuck!_

Ciel jiggled the doorknob again and again, but no matter how much he tried the door would not move an inch. It was then that Ciel started to panic. He was trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ohhh Sebastian, what have you done... !


	17. Chapter 17

Sebastian was laying on his bed with his cell phone still angrily clutched in one hand. Why did his idiot boss have to call him on his day off, on a holiday, on one of the few days he was actually spending with Ciel? Saying that Sebastian was pissed was an understatement. Luckily he was already dressed for the day but he was trying to wait as long as possible before leaving for work in the hopes that Ciel would come out of the shower and he could convince Ciel to stay until he got back. The seconds ticked by and the display on Sebastian's cell phone shifted numbers to show that a minute had now passed. Sebastian sighed, resigning himself to leaving only a note for Ciel when he heard a female scream sound just outside of his apartment.

" _No! No! Stop! Someone help! Help! Help me! No! He took my phone, he took my phone!"_

Sebastian sprinted outside and down the stairs that led to the front of his apartment building, looking around for a perpetrator but finding only a girl who was obviously on her way to class standing on the sidewalk alone, her mouth open in shock and her body shaking.

"Are you okay? What happened?" asked Sebastian as he approached the girl.

"S-some guy, he came out of nowhere and took my phone!"

Sebastian looked around in all directions for any signs of the perpetrator but saw no one, so he used his phone to call the cops.

"Okay, the police said they will be here in a few minutes. Sorry, but I was on my way to work, I have to go."

"W-wait!" called the girl, but Sebastian had already disappeared inside the apartment building.

 _Someone just got mugged outside my apartment,_ thought Sebastian, _how am I supposed to keep Ciel from leaving while I'm gone?_

Sebastian hurriedly scribbled a note for Ciel and left it on the bathroom counter, then went to the kitchen to grab a screwdriver out of the junk drawer. Sebastian knelt down on the carpet and began to unscrew the doorknob so that he could switch the direction the lock was on, effectively trapping Ciel inside.

_Fuck. He's going to be so pissed... how the hell am I supposed to explain myself?_

Just as Sebastian finished screwing in the very last screw in order to reattach the doorknob Sebastian's phone rang. Sebastian locked the bedroom door and glanced at his phone, seeing that it was his boss who he had told he'd be at work fifteen minutes ago.

_Shit._

Ciel didn't have any idea of how long he had been asleep or what time it was since he didn't wear a watch, when it suddenly dawned on him that he had a cell phone in his back pocket. Ciel grabbed the phone and tried to turn it on but the screen remained black.

_The battery died?_

Ciel was beginning to panic, his little heart beating frantically in his chest. There had to be a way out of this situation.

_Maybe I can climb out the window?_

Ciel then remembered that he was up on the second story and breaking bones from a jump didn't seem worth the risk.

_I'm trapped..._

Ciel slumped down with his b back against the bedroom door and tried to contemplate the situation.

_Fucking Sebastian! I knew I never should have trusted him, there is nothing good that can come of this situation. Wait... what's he going to do to me when he gets back?_

Ciel's eyes widened with fear as the thought struck him. If Sebastian was crazy enough to lock him in his bedroom then what else was he capable of? What if Sebastian never let him go? What if Sebastian plans to rape or murder him, or both?

 _I am officially fucked,_ thought Ciel as he hugged his knees to his chest. _I could try to hide, but it'd only be a matter of time before he found me..._

Suddenly the doorknob turned above Ciel's head and Ciel's mind started racing.

_I need a weapon, something, anything!_

Ciel bolted over to the bathroom counter and looked for something he could potentially use as a weapon and settled on a comb. He turned around to face the door with comb in hand, his breathing shaky as he waited for Sebastian to enter the room.

"Ciel? I'm back..."

" _Don't come any closer!"_ Ciel shouted as Sebastian's body appeared in the doorway.

Sebastian gave Ciel a quizzical look and raised his eyebrow.

"Okay? Ciel, what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? _Stay away from me you pervert!"_ shouted Ciel as he brandished the comb as threateningly as he could.

"Ciel, you look ridiculous. Put the comb down and talk to me like a normal person," said Sebastian.

"No! You locked me in your bedroom, who knows what you're planning next! You psycho just let me go!"

Sebastian took a step to the side so that the doorway was completely clear and Ciel could go easily go through it.

"I'm not trying to keep you," said Sebastian.

 _This is a trap,_ thought Ciel, _don't fall for it._

"If you're not trying to keep me then why the _fuck_ did you lock me in your bedroom?" spat Ciel as he took a few steps closer to Sebastian, the comb still pointed out in front of him.

"Would you have believed me if I left you a note saying that someone got mugged outside my apartment this morning?" asked Sebastian.

"I don't know, maybe!" said Ciel as he inched a little closer to the doorway.

"You don't even believe me right now, do you?"

"Tch," said Ciel, "I don't know!"

Sebastian took a few steps forward so that he was closer to Ciel and reached out his hand for the comb.

"Give me the comb, Ciel. You're not going to hurt anyone with it anyway."

"No!" shouted Ciel and he tore the comb out of Sebastian's reach.

Sebastian let out a deep sigh and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Believe it or not Ciel, I was trying to protect you. While you were in the shower there was a girl outside screaming... I went outside to see what the problem was and it turns out she had just been mugged. What if her attacker decided to come back just as you were leaving the apartment? What if he had targeted you? Tell me, Ciel, what then?"

"I can take care of myself," said Ciel viciously, but his arm that was still holding the comb began to lower slowly.

"Try to be at least a little reasonable, will you?" asked Sebastian, "First of all I didn't have sex with you while you were drunk, and if I really wanted to kidnap you do you really think I'd just leave you here at my apartment?"

"I don't know," said Ciel, his voice now much more calm, "but this wasn't exactly the best way to make me trust you."

"Yes, I realize that," said Sebastian, "and I admit that it may not have been the best decision, but I was pressed for time. My boss was on my ass all morning."

"So you're saying... you _weren't_ trying to kidnap me?" asked Ciel with a slight bit of disbelief still in his voice.

"I can assure you I wasn't," said Sebastian, and now that Ciel had stopped waving the comb around Sebastian walked right up to him and put his hand on Ciel's shoulder, lowering his head so that he could whisper in Ciel's ear. "If I really wanted to kidnap you, I would have done it by now."

"Wh-what!" said Ciel in confusion, and he shoved Sebastian away from him. "So you _are_ a creep! Ugh, get out of my way so I can go home."

"But Ciel," said Sebastian as he wrapped one arm around Ciel's waist and used his other hand to tilt Ciel's chin up towards his face. "I love you."

"Wh- I don't - care, let me go!"

"No," replied Sebastian and he held Ciel around the waist a little tighter. "Do you know how much I've wanted you?"

"This isn't fucking funny Sebastian, let me go!" cried Ciel as he tried to squirm his way out of Sebastian's grip.

"It's not a bad idea, is it?" said Sebastian to himself, "To keep you locked up somewhere nice and safe where only I can have you."

Ciel's eyes widened in horror at Sebastian's words, it was all a lie; Sebastian really was going to kidnap him.

"Sebastian," protested Ciel, "don't do this- I'll -"

"I think it's a _great_ idea."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so, the reason I didn't write an Author's Note last chapter is because this story now has HATERS. I've never had haters on any of my stories before, so I wasn't really sure how to deal with it. I was told my story is boring, uneventful, and the plot sucks, but after like 3 weeks I decided to grow a pair and get over it. At one point I realized I was actually being really stupid because I've had WORSE, like actual DEATH THREATS and those bothered me way less. I was also off my psych meds for about a week, which is probably why I was letting it get to me. So I apologize for my absence and many thanks and love to all of you who give me such nice, lovely reviews and actually like my badly written story! Oh, and I also found out that my psych meds are not covered by my insurance. Fuck you Obamacare.

"Sebastian, please, let me go," begged Ciel from within Sebastian's hold. "Don't do this."

"Why are you so scared?" asked Sebastian seriously, "I don't want to hurt you."

Ciel furrowed his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Somehow I don't believe that."

"Why would I hurt you, Ciel? I love you," said Sebastian.

"You keep saying that," said Ciel in annoyance.

"I want you to love me, too," said Sebastian, and he forcefully pressed his lips to Ciel's. Ciel struggled against Sebastian and bit down on Sebastian's tongue that was attempting to invade his mouth, drawing blood. Sebastian flinched and withdrew his tongue from Ciel's mouth, then touched two of his fingers to the blood that was running out over his bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever, just let me go," said Ciel and he continued squirming within Sebastian's grasp.

"Why should I?" asked Sebastian.

Ciel's mind started racing to come up with any possible excuse that would convince Sebastian to let him go.

"How will I perform for you on Fridays if you don't let me go?" asked Ciel very sweetly, no longer struggling in Sebastian's grasp and stroking his fingertips along Sebastian's forearm.

"For me?" asked Sebastian in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, really," said Ciel with a forced smile on his face; flirting was the only thing that seemed to have caught Sebastian's attention enough to consider letting him go, so Ciel decided to continue playing along. "I'll even say your name on camera, just for you."

"Hmm," hummed Sebastian thoughtfully, "I am rather fond of that idea."

Ciel quietly breathed a sigh of relief when Sebastian's arms were removed from his waist and he was no longer being held captive by the older man. Ciel continued to flirt by trailing a finger down the center of Sebastian's chest.

"What else would you like me to do for you?"

"Say my name like I'm inside you," replied Sebastian, "talk to me. Tell me how much you love it."

"I can do that," breathed Ciel seductively. "Now will you let me go?"

"Yes," said Sebastian while nodding, and he stepped aside so that the open doorway was clearly in Ciel's path. "Will you wear black? Something leather."

"I'll do anything for you, Sebastian," said Ciel. Ciel really would do anything to get away from Sebastian at this point.

"Promise you'll do it just for me?"

"I promise," said Ciel with a bat of his eyelashes.

"When will I see you again?" asked Sebastian hopefully.

Ciel frowned. For some reason he hadn't considered the fact that Sebastian _would_ want to see him again; what if Sebastian actually tried to kidnap him the next time they were alone together?

"We'll talk after Friday," said Ciel vaguely, and he brushed past Sebastian and through the bedroom door.

_Just a little more, and I'll be free..._

"Okay," agreed Sebastian, and he watched from the bedroom as Ciel let himself out the front door and disappeared.

Once Ciel was outside Ciel ran with all the speed he could muster towards his apartment. His apartment was only about a mile and a half away but with Ciel's asthma there was no way he could run that far, so he ran as hard as he could for about five minutes then doubled over on the sidewalk, gasping for breath.

 _Fucking psycho,_ thought Ciel as he struggled to breathe. _He didn't actually kidnap me though... whatever that means._

Ciel was still panting but the pain in his chest from his sprint had subsided and he continued on towards his apartment at a brisk walk.

_I'm an idiot for not charging my cell phone last night. Never again._

Ciel couldn't help looking over his shoulder every now and then to see if Sebastian was following him, but as far as he knew Sebastian had obediently remained at his apartment. Once Ciel's apartment complex came into view he breathed a sigh of relief and made his way up the stairs, letting himself into the apartment and finding Alois eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen.

"You're up early," said Ciel to Alois.

"Never went to bed," replied Alois.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"Such is the life of a gamer," said Alois as he took another bite of cereal. "Have you tried this cereal, Ciel? The marshmallows are the fucking _shit."_

"Of course I've tried it, you're eating _my cereal,_ " said Ciel, his breathing finally having returned to normal. "Can't you get off your ass and go buy your own groceries for a change? The grocery store is right across the street."

"Why do you care if I always pay you back for the groceries?" asked Alois.

Ciel made an irritated expression as he sat down on the couch.

"Because then I have to go buy more groceries!"

"What? So you're saying you don't want me to be lazy so _you_ can be lazy," pointed out Alois as he shoveled another spoonful of marshmallow cereal into his mouth. "You said so yourself, the grocery store is right across the street."

"That's not the point," said Ciel and he rolled his eyes up toward the ceiling. "Anyway, I have to ask you something."

Alois was busy slurping up the remaining milk in his cereal bowl but waved a hand at Ciel in an attempt to tell him to go on.

"What are you doing Friday night?"

"Nothing, why?" replied Alois.

"Seriously? You don't have one of those "raids" or something? Absolutely nothing?"

"My raid got canceled," said Alois, "one of our party members decided that _his girlfriend_ was more important than our guild schedule."

"What about Claude?"

"Claude has been being a dick," said Alois, "I don't want to hang out with him. Can you believe he said _your_ name during sex? Man, I'm so pissed."

Ciel tried not to fully process that comment and instead focused on the reason he had started this entire conversation to begin with.

"Well, if you're not busy... can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Sure," said Alois as he shrugged his shoulders, "What is it?"

"Well... remember how you walked in on me back on Halloween?"

"Haha! Yeah, the look on your face was priceless," laughed Alois, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm.. kind of.. sort of.. planning... a special... show..." said Ciel very slowly while avoiding making contact with Alois. The spot directly above Alois' head was such a nice spot to look at after all.

"Okay, and?"

"AndIneedacameraman," said Ciel all at once.

Alois started laughing harder than ever.

"Oh my god! You want me to record you masturbating for your porn site? Hahaha!"

"Shut up and just tell me whether or not you'll do it!" Ciel half-shouted.

"Hahaha! Okay, I'll do it," said Alois as he held onto his side which had started hurting from his outburst of laughter.

"You're not going to get off on recording me, are you?" asked Ciel suspiciously.

"Pfffttt. Please. I like _men_ Ciel, trust me you are far from one."

"Ass," said Ciel angrily.

Alois started giggling uncontrollably, which nearly made him drop his cereal bowl.

"No, _your_ ass. On camera. Hahaha!"

Ciel let out a soft growl and got up off the couch in order to go to his bedroom. Friday was only a day away; he needed to start planning an outfit as soon as possible.

"Ciel, are you ready yet? You've been in there for like an hour!" whined Alois outside of Ciel's bedroom door. It was a quarter to midnight on Friday but Ciel had told Alois to stop playing games for the night as he'd be ready soon, but Ciel's idea of soon was not exactly the same as Alois' definition.

"Hold on, I'm almost ready," replied Ciel from inside the bedroom. He was standing in front of his bedroom mirror that hung on the back of his bedroom door, putting on his show makeup. He wore thick, heavy eyeliner to match his black outfit, which consisted of thigh-high high heeled boots, tiny leather hot pants that the very ends of his ass fell out of in the back and a long sleeved mesh half-shirt through which showed his small pink nipples. "Okay, I'm ready. You can come in now."

" _Finally,"_ sighed Alois as he walked into Ciel's bedroom holding his computer tablet that they were going to use to record tonight's show. Ciel wanted the camera zoomed in on the action, which was too cumbersome to do with his regular laptop.

"You remember what to do, right?" asked Ciel.

"Zoom in on the money shot, right, got it," said Alois. "Your outfit is _ridiculous_ by the way."

Ciel shrugged his shoulders and moved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"It was a request."

"A request?" asked Alois, "By who?"

"You'll find out soon enough," said Ciel. "Well, it's almost midnight. Are you ready to start filming?"

"Yeah," said Alois.

"Alright. Turn on the camera in 3... 2... 1... Start!"

Alois pressed the button on his tablet that turned on the webcam and started filming Ciel's performance; Ciel had repeatedly reminded him earlier that day not to talk during the performance so Alois did his best to keep as quiet as possible so that no sounds of his would be picked up on the video.

"Se-ba-stian," said Ciel into the camera. "I missed you. Did you miss me?"

 _Who is Sebastian?_ wondered Alois.

"Do you like what I'm wearing tonight? I picked it out just for you," said Ciel, and he bent over to touch his toes so that he could drag his fingertips up the shaft of his leather boot. "Leather," said Ciel as he turned around and showed off his cheeks that were falling out of his shorts while looking over one shoulder, "Like you asked for."

Ciel came closer to the camera so that only his face was showing and blew Sebastian a kiss.

"Shall we get started?"

Ciel sank down onto his knees and Alois followed with the camera so that Ciel's entire body was still in the picture. Since the fabric of Ciel's mesh shirt was thin and see through, Ciel began to pinch at his nipples with one hand.

"Nn," moaned Ciel with his head tilted back, a very real blush gracing his features due to the fact that Alois was in the room. He had never done such a thing directly in front of another person before. "More, Sebastian..."

Ciel raised his hand he had been using to manipulate his chest to his mouth and slowly licked index and middle fingers up and down, closing his eyes as he did so. He took the tip of his fingers into his mouth and began to suck, then pressed the fingers deep into his mouth, reopening his eyes and blinking with a wide-eyed, innocent stare at the camera. The fingers were slowly pulled out of his mouth, dripping with his own saliva and Ciel laved at them with his small tongue a few more times before returning the slickened fingers to his chest.

"Mmm," Ciel gave a throaty moan, "You taste so good, Sebastian."

 _Seriously,_ thought Alois, _Who the hell is Sebastian?_

Ciel's now wet fingers rubbed against his right nipple through the fabric of his shirt, pinching and pulling until the small pink nub was erect and Ciel felt a shiver run through his body at how good it felt.

"Ah, feels good... but wouldn't you like it if I touched myself? Just for you?"

 _Yes,_ thought Sebastian from his dark bedroom a little over a mile away, _yes, Just for me._

Ciel played with his exposed abdomen, tracing invisible lines down the center of his stomach and across his hipbones to heighten the anticipation of his hand actually going down his pants. Ciel's hand came to a rest just above the tiny shorts and he slid his fingertips inside, which made Sebastian take in a sharp breath, but Ciel immediately took it out and instead started rubbing his palm against the small bulge on the outside of his shorts.

"Nnng," moaned Ciel softly, "I want you to touch me, like this. I'm pretending it's you, Sebastian."

 _What a good boy_ , thought Sebastian as he leisurely stroked himself. _You're so good, being naughty just for me..._

"Hah... ah," panted Ciel as the strain of his small erection against his shorts started to get uncomfortable, so he stood and slipped the shorts off over his high heeled boots, leaving his lower half bare but his chest and legs still covered up to the thighs. "Look what you did to me," said Ciel as he grazed his fingertips across the top of his erection. "You made me like this."

Sebastian had to squeeze himself around the base of his cock to soothe the ebb that meant he might accidentally come and he halted his motions, waiting for Ciel to continue on.

Ciel slowly, carefully wrapped his hand around his erection and began to pump up and down the small shaft, leaning his head back in pleasure as he did so. Alois zoomed in with the camera so that there was an entire shot of Ciel's small cock wrapped in his fist.

 _Did the camera just move?_ wondered Sebastian, but he was too distracted to think much of it.

"S...Sebastian," breathed Ciel as he rubbed his thumb across the tip, his eyes closed and his long lashes lying flush against his blush stained cheeks. "Oh... I love your hand on me," Ciel, "You make me feel so good."

Ciel opened his eyes that had been closed and looked directly into the camera as he spoke his next words.

"But I want you inside me."

Ciel shifted from his standing position back down onto the floor, and the camera followed. Ciel spread his legs, revealing his tiny pink hole and he began to rub at it gently with his dry fingers. Alois zoomed in further with the camera, which got so close Sebastian could see Ciel's tiny hole twitching from his touch.

 _Fuck,_ thought Sebastian, _so good._

"Nn..." moaned Ciel softly, "Put it inside me, Sebastian. I need it... need you... deep inside.. nngh!"

Ciel quickly licked his fingers and then pushed one inside his still twitching hole, arching his back and groaning at the pleasure it brought him as he brushed up against his prostate. He added a second finger, and Alois zoomed in again, showing Ciel's tiny hole stretched open by his two slender fingers and the resulting twitches from having something inside it.

 _Something is off,_ thought Sebastian, though he continued stroking himself in time to Ciel's upward thrusts into his own body. _Oh, that's it... I'll put it deep inside you... so deep... ah fuck, Ciel! You're so tight..._

Sebastian's hand was wrapped around his own cock so tightly that it almost hurt; he couldn't help but imagine how tight Ciel's small body would be for his bigger than average than size.

"Uahh... Sebastian!" cried Ciel as he angled his fingers a little deeper and started rubbing at his prostate in earnest, while using his left hand to stroke at his cock. Alois zoomed out so that Ciel's entire body was once again on camera and Sebastian nearly lost it at the sight of Ciel doubled up, touching himself just for him and pretending that Sebastian was inside him. "You're so big," whimpered Ciel, "I can't take it."

_Oh Ciel, you're going to make me come so hard..._

"I'm getting... close! Ah! M-make me come, Sebastian!"

 _Say my name when you come,_ thought Sebastian as he groaned, the pace of his hand on his cock having quickened now that he knew it was almost over. _Say it... say it!_

"S-Sebastian," panted Ciel, "R-right there! Ah, don't stop! I'm going to... I'm! _Sebastian! Sebastian!"_

Alois moved the camera to focus on Ciel's lower half, showing both the penetration and Ciel ejaculating. Ciel's semen came out in small spurts as his hole repeatedly tightened around the fingers inside it, his face an expression of pure bliss as he enjoyed the orgasm.

A little over a mile away Sebastian was thrusting into his fist faster than he ever thought possible and as he watched Ciel's hole twitch on camera yet again he completely lost it, coming all over the bottom of his favorite sweater that rested low on his stomach.

 _Uh..._ thought Sebastian, _Something is off..._

Alois zoomed out with the camera to reveal Ciel sitting up again, and Ciel swiped some of the semen that rested on his belly onto his fingers, then brought them to his mouth and licked them, tasting his own seed.

"Nn," moaned Ciel as he tasted himself. "Look what you did to me, Sebastian."

 _The camera moved,_ thought Sebastian through his post-orgasmic haze, _it's never done that before..._

Once Ciel had finished licking the semen from his fingers he ran his tongue around his bottom lip to collect any that had dripped down as he held his fingers to his mouth, then blew another kiss to Sebastian. The camera had zoomed in again so that only Ciel's face was showing.

"See you next week," said Ciel, and then the screen went black.

 _The camera, it moved... it moved the whole time..._ thought Sebastian, his mind still slow in processing what he had seen due to the fact that he had just came, _but if he's on webcam, and uses a laptop... how...?_

Sebastian thought for another a minute when it suddenly dawned on him that there was only one way the camera could have moved the way it did.

_Someone was behind the camera. Someone was behind the fucking camera!_

Sebastian waited until the next morning to send Ciel a text that was as innocent sounding as possible.

_Sebastian: Good morning, Ciel._

_Ciel: Hey. Did you like my show last night? ;)_

Ciel added a flirty wink in the hopes that it would encourage Sebastian to believe he was interested, though he really wasn't. Ciel knew there was no possible easy way out of this, since he was leading Sebastian on, but this was the only way he knew how to keep Sebastian from doing something crazy.

_Sebastian: I loved it. Who was behind the camera?_

Ciel replied without thinking anything of it.

_Ciel: My roommate. So the show was worth it, huh?_

_Sebastian: What time do you have class today?_

_Ciel: At noon, why?_

_Sebastian: No reason, I thought we could hang out but if you're busy..._

_Ciel: Maybe later, okay?_

_Sebastian: Okay._

Sebastian waited until fifteen minutes after noon to make his way over to Ciel's apartment; Ciel still didn't know that Sebastian knew where he lived, but that was about to change. Sebastian walked up the stairs to the second story apartment and knocked on the door as hard as he possibly could.

 _"Just leave the package on the doorstep, god!"_ came a voice from inside the apartment.

"No can do; I need a signature for this delivery," said Sebastian.

" _Ughhh!"_ groaned Alois, but Sebastian could hear footsteps coming from within the apartment towards the front door.

The door opened and Sebastian was greeted by the same blonde he had first seen when delivering his gift to Ciel; so this was Ciel's roommate.

"Where's the package?" asked Alois. "You're not wearing a delivery uniform...who are you?" said Alois uneasily.

Sebastian grabbed Alois by his shirt and pulled so hard that Alois was nearly lifted off the ground.

"I'm Sebastian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Long chapter! and short update time! Yay! I will update again by next Wednesday.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First of all I gotta say I found out yesterday that cardboard coffins are totally a real thing. Google it. And if you go to creative coffins*D*O*T*com you will see a hilarious coffin that says there is fresh popcorn inside. I lol'ed.
> 
> Warning(s): Alois abuse which I feel really bad for because I love Alois too okay

"Whoa, okay, so, why are you here?" asked Alois. He let out a little laugh that was meant to mask his nervousness.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," threatened Sebastian, "I don't think you realize how serious this is."

"What are you going to do, kick my ass?" said Alois, "I'm not as fragile as Ciel is, I can take a beating, damn. Just hurry up and get it over with."

This time it was Sebastian's turn to laugh.

"You really think I'm going to let you get away with what you did with just a black eye? Even a broken rib isn't enough for you."

"Look, Ciel asked me to film him okay, and I'm totally not interested in hitting that. I like _men_ okay, big, sexy tall ones with huge dicks, kind of like y-"

Sebastian picked up Alois using his grip on Alois' shirt and dragged him outside of the apartment, slamming him up against the wall.

"You're coming with me, understand?"

Alois stuck out his tongue at Sebastian as a small act of defiance.

"Make me."

Sebastian bent down, grabbed Alois around the waist and threw him over one shoulder. Alois immediately began flailing and pounding his fists into Sebastian's back.

"Hey, put me down you freak!"

"You asked for it," said Sebastian seriously. Sebastian carried Alois all the way down the stairs and out to his waiting car, where he popped the trunk and threw Alois inside.

"This isn't fucking funny Sebastian, Ciel will hear about this!" shouted Alois as Sebastian closed the trunk of the car, drowning out Alois' angry screams. Sebastian got in the car and began to drive all the way downtown, various thuds coming from inside the trunk the entire time but Sebastian paid no mind; the kid was an idiot for choosing to be angry instead of scared out of his mind considering what Sebastian had planned for him. If Sebastian had his way then the blonde might not even live to see tomorrow.

Sebastian took the freeway exit to downtown but instead of parking in one of the main parking garages he pulled off onto a side street; this area was still considered a part of downtown but it wasn't on the main street, so people rarely made their way over. There were a few rundown restaurants, pawn shops and other small businesses that rarely saw customers, including the very same sex shop that Sebastian had first gone to all those months ago to buy Ciel's gift. Sebastian got out of the car and made his way inside, finding Undertaker standing alone behind the shop's counter.

"Oh~?" said Undertaker lightly, "If it isn't Sebastian. How did those gifts work out for you~?"

"Not why I'm here," said Sebastian as he walked up to the counter, placing both of his hands on top of the cool glass display case. "I need your help."

"Another gift, is it~?" asked Undertaker.

"No," replied Sebastian, "I'll just get straight to the point. You said your shop caters to _all_ sexualities, right?"

"Hee~. Oh yes I did," said Undertaker, his mouth slowly spreading into a wide grin. "Tell me Sebastian, do you have _other_ interests that I can help you with?"

"I need a coffin," said Sebastian point-blank.

"Ohoho. And what makes you think I have one of those, Sebastian?" said Undertaker, his wide grin still plastered onto his face.

"They don't call you Undertaker for nothing, do they?"

"Hahaha. Oh Sebastian, you amuse me so. Tell me, do you want your coffin empty or filled?"

"Empty," said Sebastian. He was too focused on his task to process the fact that Undertaker was selling non-empty coffins in a sex shop.

Undertaker lifted one of his hands, his long, black fingernails beckoning to Sebastian to follow him behind the counter.

"Come with me."

Sebastian followed Undertaker past a black curtain that separated the front and the back of the shop, and his nose was immediately hit with a rancid smell. Sebastian wisely chose not to ask and instead came to a stop in front of the coffin that Undertaker had paused at.

"This is one of our deluxe models," explained Undertaker, "The inner casket is lined with plush velvet and makes for quite the luxurious experience, if I do say so myself."

"I just need something basic," said Sebastian, "Besides, I don't know how this would fit in my car."

"Hmm~" said Undertaker thoughtfully, "I do have another model for the do-it-yourself types, but I must say it's hardly a coffin and much more like a coffin-shaped box. It hardly provides the coffin experience."

"That will do."

"Very well," said Undertaker, and he picked up a large, long box from the corner of the room and carried it back out to the register. "This model will run you two hundred dollars."

Sebastian took out his wallet and shelled out the cash to Undertaker, then grabbed the plain, unmarked white box with the coffin inside and went back out to the car, sliding the long box into his back seat. As Sebastian started the car he felt pleased with himself that Ciel's roommate had finally stopped thrashing around in the trunk; Sebastian hoped that he had passed out from hyperventilating as that would make the next part of his task a bit easier.

Sebastian drove to a quiet, empty graveyard that was just outside town and found several freshly dug graves that had yet to be filled. Sebastian parked his car near one that was all the way at the back of the graveyard so that prying eyes wouldn't see his car from the road and he began to assemble the cardboard coffin which took much less time than he expected. Once the coffin was fully assembled he popped the trunk and found Ciel's terrified roommate curled up into a ball on his side, gasping for breath.

"S-Sebastian, look, I won't do it again, okay? I swear, just let me go, I'll move out from Ciel's apartment if you want, I'll do anything-"

"Shut up," said Sebastian as he grabbed hold of Alois and threw him in the newly made coffin.

"Sebastian, wait! What are you doing? Why are you putting me in here? Sebastian we can talk about this, come on!" said Alois in his panicky voice. "No, don't close the lid, wait, hey, Sebastian!"

Sebastian closed the lid of the cardboard coffin and then sat down on the grass so that he could push using his legs to slide the coffin into the grave. Alois was still shouting from inside the coffin which was perfectly fine with him; if the blonde idiot wanted to use up his oxygen supply even faster then that was his choice.

"Seriously, Sebastian! Let me out! This isn't funny, okay! I can't take this!" Alois' muffled shouts came out through heavy sobs, the coffin tilting back and forth with the movement of Alois' shaking body. "Sebastian! Sebastian! Can you hear me? Sebastian!"

Once the coffin fell into the grave which made Alois let out another terrified scream, Sebastian started scooping the pile of the dirt that was next to the grave back on top of the coffin.

"H-Hey! Are you burying me? H-hey, stop, stop, please stop! I'll never do it again, I swear, don't kill me, god, please!"

Alois was frantically scratching at the inside of the coffin while tears streamed down his cheeks, his breathing heavy and his mind in panic mode due to the fact that he was in such a tightly enclosed space.

 _I'm gonna die,_ thought Alois, _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die..._

Sebastian ignored all of Alois' screams, diligently piling the dirt on top of the cardboard coffin until it could no longer be seen. Sebastian used his hands to smooth out the top, hoping that no one would come by and disturb his handiwork. He could no longer hear Alois sobbing through all of the dirt which Sebastian deemed satisfactory, and he got back in his car and left Alois for dead.

Ciel came home after class to find his apartment door unlocked, which disturbed him. Alois never left the house so there was absolutely no reason for the door to be unlocked, but Ciel tried to reason that perhaps Alois had actually done something useful for once and decided to check the mail or take out the trash. Ciel pushed open the door and found the person he had been least expecting standing in the middle of his living room, half-sitting, half-standing on the back of the couch.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" asked Ciel viciously. "Why do you know where I live? What are you doing in my apartment? Get out!"

"Nice to see you, too," said Sebastian and with his arms folded against his chest. "Calm down, will you?"

"Answer the fucking question!"

"Which one?" questioned Sebastian.

"I don't know, all of them!"

"Okay," began Sebastian, "I know where you live because Finnian told me."

"You knew I was dating Finny?" shrieked Ciel, "You're the one that told him about me!"

"Yes," said Sebastian smoothly, "but that's not important."

"What do you mean, it's not fucking important, I really cared about him!" shouted Ciel, "And you told him about me and you took everything I had with him away from me, for what, just so you could get laid?"

"Well that didn't work out too well now did it?" said Sebastian spitefully. He had tried everything he could think of to get Ciel to want to be with him and then sleep with him but no matter what he had done Ciel had continued to act as though he wasn't interested. It was time for desperate measures.

Ciel opened his mouth to begin shouting again but realized that Alois might hear, so he closed his mouth and stood for a moment in silence.

_Wait... this doesn't make any sense... if Alois heard he'd be out here by now, right?_

"Sebastian..." began Ciel carefully, "Where is Alois?"

"Who's Alois?"

"My roommate. Where is he?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and didn't give any actual response.

"Sebastian. Where is Alois? _What did you do to Alois!"_

"I buried him," replied Sebastian.

"You did _what!_ Where is he buried? You buried him alive? You fucking killed him!"

"I didn't kill him," said Sebastian, "if he does end up dying, it will be your fault."

"Tell me where he's buried, now!"

"I'll show you exactly where he's buried but only on one condition."

" _Damnit Sebastian just tell me where he is right fucking now!"_

"Relax," said Sebastian coldly, his eyes narrowed as he stared Ciel down. "If you don't want him to die, then listen to what I have to say. Any more of your screaming will just be precious wasted oxygen for your dear roommate, and you wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?"

"Tch," said Ciel as he grit his teeth together, simultaneously scared and infuriated. If Alois didn't make it out alive it _would_ be his fault, so he had no choice but to stop arguing and listen.

"I don't think you should see Alois anymore," said Sebastian carefully.

"I can't just kick him out, he paid rent six months in full!" protested Ciel, "What do you want me to do, I have to live with him!"

"That's just it," said Sebastian, "You _don't_ have to live with him."

Ciel's heart rate sped up a little as he realized the meaning behind Sebastian's words.

"What are you saying?"

"You can come live with me," explained Sebastian, his expression still cold and heartless. "Won't that be nice?"

"And if I say no?" asked Ciel as he tried to put on a brave facade.

"We both know what happens to someone who gets buried alive," threatened Sebastian, his eyes glinting in the afternoon light.

 _I don't have a choice,_ thought Ciel hopelessly as he realized the situation that Sebastian had forced him into, _I have to save Alois._

"Fine," agreed Ciel, "I'll do it. Now take me to Alois."

Sebastian's mouth curved upwards into a small smirk.

"Follow me."

Alois didn't know how long he had been sobbing, but the spasms that had wracked his body had finally subsided to the occasional tremor. Various parts of the coffin were starting to cave in under the weight of the dirt on top, and Alois started to fear that he would soon be crushed to death. What little air remained inside of the coffin was warm and stale; he was still breathing but every next breath felt like he couldn't get enough air.

Alois sat in silence, perfectly motionless, contemplating his life and what he would do differently if he got out of this alive, but the chances of that seemed slim. He had left his cell phone back on his desk when he had answered the door for Sebastian; he had no way of communicating with the outside world and even if Claude cared enough to come look for him why would he look in a cemetery of all places? Alois figured that people who were taken hostage were usually held captive somewhere, not necessarily thrown into a coffin and buried alive. Alois took in one last breath that didn't fill his lungs with the oxygen they so desperately needed and finally lost himself to unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WILL CIEL MAKE IT IN TIME TO SAVE ALOIS?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew, this chapter has actually been done since Friday, and I wanted to post it for Valentine's Day but my other story, True Love, wasn't quite finished so it's not getting posted until today. I would have just posted it anyway, but I had someone complain about me not updating both stories at the same time. So y'know, blame that person. Happy President's Day, or whatever day it is that isn't Valentine's Day. Though I must say this isn't a very romantic chapter to begin with.
> 
> Warning(s): language

* * *

"This is the place?" asked Ciel as he and Sebastian pulled up to the grave at the very back of the cemetery. "Where's your shovel?"

"Don't have one," Sebastian replied, "I used my hands."

"What the _fuck_ Sebastian," said Ciel, and he got out of the car and furiously started digging at the grave that had Sebastian had filled, sending dirt flying everywhere. "Get over here and help me!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Sebastian, and he got down on his knees and started scooping the dirt away along with Ciel. "He's probably not even dead you know, I wasn't gone that long."

"That is completely besides the point," said Ciel as he continued digging, "A second too long is all it takes, but apparently you didn't think about that before you buried him."

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and kept on digging, adding to Ciel's little pile of dirt on the side of the grave.

"I'm sure he's fine," said Sebastian, which was true; he really believed that Alois would be perfectly fine.

A half-hour went by and Sebastian and Ciel had finally removed enough dirt that they could see the coffin and were able to pry open the lid, finding a completely still Alois inside.

"Is he...?" asked Sebastian, his heart rate quickening as he saw Alois' motionless body. He honestly hadn't meant to kill him; he was just using him to get what he wanted out of Ciel.

Ciel rushed to Alois' side and grabbed hold of his wrist, checking for a pulse.

"No," Ciel replied, "he's alive."

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief and watched impatiently as Ciel tried to revive his unconscious roommate.

"Alois," said Ciel, "can you hear me? Hey, Alois!" Ciel put his finger underneath Alois' nose and felt warm breath coming out, so Ciel decided to shake Alois a little harder. "Alois! Wake up!"

Alois gradually came to, his senses slowly reviving now that his lungs were finally filling with oxygen. He blinked his eyes a few times and immediately saw Ciel hovering over him.

"Ciel...? Am I dead? Is this heaven?"

"No," said Ciel, "you're still alive and this is the real world. Now get up."

"I'm... I'm alive?" asked Alois in disbelief. "Really?"

"Damnit Alois I'm going to fucking smack you, yes you're alive now hurry up and get out of the fucking coffin!"

"Okay, okay!" said Alois, and he sat up in the coffin, then held onto the sides in order to push himself up. He climbed out of the grave along with Ciel and dusted himself off, only to spot an angry looking Sebastian standing nearby.

"Shit!" shouted Alois and he ran in order to hide behind Ciel, "what the fuck is he doing here?"

"Relax, he's harmless. Isn't that right, _Sebastian?_ " threatened Ciel with a glare in Sebastian's direction. Sebastian glared back at Alois, upset by the fact that Alois was touching Ciel.

"Harmless? He tried to fucking kill me!"

"Get your hands off him," said Sebastian lowly.

Alois' eyes went wide and he tore his hands away from Ciel's body.

"He wasn't trying to kill you," reasoned Ciel, "trust me."

"He fucking buried me alive, Ciel!" accused Alois.

"Look, the important thing is that you're alive so I'm going to go," said Ciel, "enjoy the apartment, I won't be living there anymore."

"What?" said Alois, "What do you mean - hey - get back here!"

Ciel had started following Sebastian around to his car and he opened the passenger door and got inside without another word. Alois ran up to the side of the car and started pounding on the window.

"Ciel! Ciel! Hey Ciel!"

Sebastian came around behind Alois and dragged him away from the vehicle, tossing him aside so that he fell to the muddy ground.

"Listen here," began Sebastian, "don't you dare come look for him, or me, or even _think_ about reporting this to the cops. If you do I'll see to it that next time Ciel won't be there to save you. Understand?"

Frightened Alois frantically nodded his head up and down.

"I understand, I swear!"

Sebastian spent a few more seconds glaring down at Alois before getting back in the car and driving away, leaving Alois alone and stranded in the empty graveyard.

Alois had made his way over to the main road, his clothes covered in dirt and the fine drizzle of rain making sure his clothes were soon soaked. Luckily after twenty minutes or so some passing stranger in a truck decided to take pity on him and take him back to his apartment, where Alois trudged up the stairs and went inside to his room, collapsing on his bed and bursting into tears.

 _I almost fucking died today,_ thought Alois as he cried, _but I'm here. I'm alive. I can see Claude again. Claude!_

Alois got up from his bed and groped around his desk for his cell phone, his vision blurry due to his tears. He found the device and hit the favorites button to bring up Claude's number. The phone rang a couple of times and Claude finally picked up.

"Claude!" cried Alois into the phone, "I almost died! Ciel came to save me but I passed out, I could've been seconds away from dying - it was so awful, Claude!"

"Alois, calm down," said Claude on the other line, "have you been drinking?"

"No! Ciel's crazy boyfriend tried to kill me!"

"Ciel has a boyfriend?" asked Claude.

"Y-yes, he came to the apartment and t-threw me in the t-trunk of his c-car! Then he put me in a coffin and b-buried me alive! Claude, it was so horrible, I almost d-died!" said Alois between his mouthfuls of sobs.

"What's his name?"

"S-Sebastian," choked out Alois.

"And his last name?"

"I don't know," said Alois through his tears, "I don't know."

"What's Ciel's number?" asked Claude.

"Five five five, twenty twenty."

"I'll call you back in a couple minutes, okay? Don't worry, I'll make sure he pays for what he's done."

"P-promise?" sniffed Alois.

"I promise."

Claude was pissed for a variety of reasons. He knew that he himself was a shady character but he'd never try to bury someone alive no matter how pissed he got; if he was going to kill someone he'd do the right thing and put the poor sap out of their misery with one hit. Alois already had a tragic past and didn't need any more trauma in his life, Claude had already spent the last couple of years dealing with that mess and he wasn't about to have it start all over again. Claude dialed Ciel and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" came the soft voice on the other line.

"Ciel, this is Claude."

Ciel held his phone a little closer to his ear and cupped his hand around the mouthpiece, nervously looking over his shoulder. Sebastian was in the shower washing away the dirt and sweat from the graveyard, leaving Ciel temporarily alone. Ciel had never been happier to hear Claude's voice in his entire life.

"Claude, you have to help me - "

"Hold on," interjected Claude, "is it true what happened to Alois?"

"Yes, whatever Alois told you it's all true. Sebastian has gone crazy, I need your help to get away from him - "

"What's in it for me?" asked Claude.

Ciel grit his teeth and frowned in disgust, even at a time like this where Alois had been in real danger Claude wanted something out of him before he would actually help him.

_He's no better than Sebastian._

"I'll... give you a private show," offered Ciel, "now will you help me?"

"I'll help," said Claude, "just make sure this Sebastian is at the park in the center of town tonight."

Ciel looked back over his shoulder and noticed that the water in the bathroom had stopped running, so he ended the phone call in a hurry.

"I have to go, but I'll make sure he's there."

Ciel hung up before Claude could say anything else and Sebastian walked into the room with a damp towel around his neck, his hair still wet from the shower.

"Were you talking to someone?" asked Sebastian.

"No," lied Ciel. "Hey, I was thinking..." began Ciel as he flirtatiously sauntered up to Sebastian. "Can we go to the park later?"

"The park? said Sebastian, "why?"

"Just to get some fresh air," said Ciel with a shrug of his shoulders. "Think of it like a date?"

"A date?" repeated Sebastian, "Really?"

"Yes, really," said Ciel with a small smile. Sebastian smiled back.

"Okay."

Sebastian and Ciel had gone to the park later that day and sat side by side on the swing set, Sebastian sitting quite still and Ciel swaying back and forth every so often. Ciel had tried to keep the conversation going to make it seem like he was interested in what Sebastian had to say and keep Sebastian there for when Claude showed up. As much as Ciel hated the idea of having to put on a show for Claude, this was his chance to escape Sebastian so he had to take it. It wasn't long before the sun started to set, bringing dusk and Sebastian suggested that they start making their way home.

"Ready to go?" asked Sebastian from his spot on the swing.

"Not yet," said Ciel, flashing another one of his flirty smiles, "I'm having such a good time."

"Alright," agreed Sebastian, and it was then that Ciel heard footsteps coming up behind them. Sebastian turned around to look at who it was as the footsteps came nearer.

"You Sebastian?" came the gruff voice from the dark haired man with glasses.

"Who's asking?" said Sebastian.

"Claude Faustus."

"Never heard of him," replied Sebastian smoothly.

"I'm here for Ciel," said Claude, indicating Ciel with a jerk of his head in Ciel's direction. Sebastian's expression immediately darkened.

"I don't know who you are, Faustus, but Ciel is mine," said Sebastian, and he stood up from the swing to face Claude. Claude was a bit taller than him but that didn't intimidate Sebastian in the slightest.

"Ciel owes me," said Claude, "and that's that."

"Owes you what?"

"Sex," replied Claude.

"Is that true Ciel?" asked Sebastian without ever turning away from Claude.

"No!" shouted Ciel, "I never said I would sleep with you, pervert!"

"That's not what you said on the phone," said Claude.

"Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"He's right, stop and get out of here or I won't hesitate to beat your ass," said Sebastian.

"He's lying," said Claude, "as a matter of fact I've already fucked him. He was so nice and tight, you wouldn't believe it."

"Say that again," threatened Sebastian, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"I fucked Ciel," said Claude with a smug grin.

Sebastian lost it and took a swing at Claude's face, but Claude easily dodged and responded with a punch to Sebastian's gut. Sebastian doubled over but was up in seconds and he smashed his fist hard into Claude's face, breaking Claude's nose.

Ciel watched the entire thing not really understanding what was going on; how was Claude getting in a fight with Sebastian going to help him? If Claude won, then Ciel could leave with Claude, but what if he didn't? What if he did and Claude actually expected sex? Ciel watched the feeling helpless and not really knowing if he should even hope that Claude would win or not.

Even though Claude's nose was bleeding he still managed to get in punches to Sebastian's stomach, but Sebastian was getting better and better at dodging as the fight went on. Sebastian managed to get behind Claude and wrap his arms around Claude's neck, attempting to choke him and make him lose consciousness.

 _It's over,_ thought Ciel, _Claude lost, I have to go home with Sebastian..._

Claude managed to break free of Sebastian's grip and charged at Sebastian hard enough that Sebastian fell to the ground, struggling desperately to get Claude off of him.

"I think you're forgetting one thing, _Sebastian,"_ said Claude and he pulled a knife out of his pocket and jabbed it deep into Sebastian's thigh, "you should always come to a fight prepared."

Sebastian groaned in pain and clutched at his leg as Claude got off of him and made his way toward Ciel.

"Ready?" asked Claude.

"Claude, what did you do!" said Ciel and he rushed over to Sebastian's side. Blood from Sebastian's stab wound was running freely over his thigh and down the leg of his pants. Ciel grabbed hold of the knife and pulled it on in one swift motion, which made Sebastian let out another groan of pain.

"Leave him Ciel," said Claude, "you didn't want to be with him anyway."

Ciel pressed both hands to Sebastian's wound and applied pressure to try and help stop the bleeding, but it didn't seem to be enough.

"I didn't want you to fucking stab him!" shouted Ciel, "get out of here, deal's off!"

"You owe me Ciel."

"I don't care what you think I'm not having sex with you, now get lost!"

"Fucking waste of my time," said Claude as he spat on the ground and walked off into the night.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" asked Ciel to the still bleeding Sebastian.

"Is it true Ciel?" said Sebastian softly, "you don't want to be with me? Why do you keep acting like you do?"

"That's not important, right now we need to stop the bleeding. Here, let me take off your shirt so I can tie this up until an ambulance gets here."

"No!" said Sebastian firmly, "don't call an ambulance. The cops will get involved and they'll take you away from me. _They'll take you away from me, Ciel!"_

Ciel could only stare at Sebastian as he listened to the panic in his voice. Sebastian didn't seem to care about being arrested, but only about losing him. It was as if Ciel had become Sebastian's entire world.

"Okay, okay," said Ciel, "calm down. Do you think you can walk to the car after the bleeding stops?"

Sebastian responded with a nod.

"Okay, we'll put you in the car and then I'll drive us home."

"Do you even know how to drive?" asked Sebastian as Ciel pulled off his shirt and tied it around his bleeding leg.

"Don't worry about that right now, I'll figure it out." Ciel helped Sebastian stand and get into the car that was parked nearby, but no matter how long he had held his hands down on top of Sebastian's knotted shirt the bleeding just wouldn't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alois lives! Claude pervs! Sebastian is injured! Should update again by next Monday.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First of all I would like to say I am SO SORRY this chapter has taken so long to get posted, but I have been ridiculously busy. School has been kicking my ass, I've had very annoying family staying with me, and on top of all that I have repairmen and furniture delivery at my house almost constantly. Oh yeah, and this week is my birthday. ALLLL day today my phone would not stop ringing from people calling or texting, when I just wanted to study and sleep. My Netflix remote is also MYSTERIOUSLY missing since I've had guests, but that just means I will have to stop binge watching episodes of Ghost Whisperer and actually update my fics. As much as I hate to say it, I have two very important deadlines to meet for school during the month of March, so updates may be few and far in between this month.
> 
> Not much really "happens" in this chapter, but I think it's an important insight into how Ciel feels about Sebastian, since we pretty much already know how Sebastian feels about Ciel. There will be more crazy Sebastian drama next chapter, and Elizabeth will make a reappearance. For those of you who read True Love, it's much of a filler chapter, but trust me, I'm working on it.

Sebastian had managed to limp to the car with Ciel's support, but every step he took dyed the white cloth of his shirt a darker shade of red.

"Fuck," said Sebastian as he sat in the passenger's seat and pressed the cloth down onto his wound. If the bleeding didn't stop soon then he really would have to go to the hospital and everything he had worked for up until this point would be lost.

"I need your keys," said Ciel as he got in the car on the driver's side.

"In my... pocket," breathed Sebastian while wincing. He didn't want to move his hands away from his leg, which Ciel seemed to understand as Ciel stuck his hand directly into Sebastian's pocket and started digging around. Ciel found the keys and started up the car, but found he couldn't reach the gas pedal.

"How do I move the seat?"

"The button... on the side," said Sebastian, and he closed his eyes and hoped that Ciel wouldn't get them pulled over on the way home. Ciel found the button and adjusted the seat so that he could reach the gas; luckily the park was on one side of a U shaped street so Ciel didn't have any backing up to do. Ciel put the car in drive and put his foot on the gas and the car shot forward until Ciel stepped hard on the brakes.

"Maybe I should dri _ii ah fuck!"_ Sebastian's leg was hurting so bad that there was no way he'd be able to drive even if he wanted to.

"My driving is just fine!" said Ciel.

"It's pretty obvious you've never driven a car before," said Sebastian.

"I have so driven a car!"

"When?"

"When I was sixteen, with my father," replied Ciel. "But the important thing is that you're injured, so shut up and let me drive!"

Sebastian didn't really want to distract Ciel from his mediocre attempt at driving so he decided it best to keep his mouth shut. Ciel drove in short bursts around the U shaped street and back onto the main road which had Sebastian's apartment building. Ciel pulled the car up alongside the curb rather than trying to actually park it and risk damages.

"I think it stopped bleeding," mentioned Sebastian as he got out of the car.

"Think you can go up the stairs?" asked Ciel.

"Shit." Sebastian had completely forgotten about the stairs leading up to his second story apartment. There was no way in hell Ciel could carry him so he'd have to limp his way up, which meant the bleeding would probably start all over again. "Not without it bleeding, but we don't have a choice."

"Here, hold on to me while we go up," said Ciel while looping Sebastian's arm around his neck. Sebastian made it up three steps before his wound reopened.

"Shit," cursed Sebastian a second time, "It's bleeding."

"There's nothing we can do, we have to get you inside," said Ciel, "come on, we have to get up these stairs."

"I'm doing the... best I ... can," said Sebastian through gritted teeth. The wound reopening had been extremely painful and it didn't help that it felt like the wound was tearing bigger and bigger with every step he took. Sebastian eventually made it up the stairs and through the front door of his apartment with Ciel's help, and once inside the apartment he collapsed against the living room wall.

"Sebastian!" shouted Ciel as he tried to hold Sebastian up, "Don't pass out on me, hey, hey!"

"I'm not gonna... pass out," said Sebastian as Ciel guided him into a sitting position with his back against the wall, "It just went black for a second."

"That is exactly what passing out is, idiot. Stay here, I'll go get a towel."

Ciel disappeared back into the bedroom area and came back with one of Sebastian's towels. He carefully removed the blood soaked shirt from around Sebastian's leg and tied the towel around it as tightly as he could, then put his hands on top for added pressure. Sebastian watched what Ciel was doing with a smile; Ciel was really here, and he was even taking care of him. Sebastian let out a soft laugh as Ciel finally seemed to notice that Sebastian's blood was all over his hands, which made Ciel wrinkle his nose.

"What's so funny?" asked Ciel.

"My blood is all over you," said Sebastian.

"That's not funny, it's disgusting. Creep."

"I was just thinking it wouldn't be my first choice of body fluid."

It took Ciel a moment to process that statement but when he did his cheeks turned pink.

"You - at a time like this! You can put pressure on your own wound, I'm going to wash my hands!" declared Ciel angrily. He left his spot next to Sebastian after making sure that Sebastian did as he instructed and went back into the bedroom, where he vigorously scrubbed every drop of Sebastian's blood off his hands.

_Stupid creep, thinks blood is entertaining, he could be dying for all I know and he cracks a stupid joke!_

Ciel returned to Sebastian's side, noticing that the towel was only dyed a light shade of red and not the deep crimson of the previous makeshift bandage.

"The bleeding... did it stop?"

"I think so," said Sebastian. "It still hurts like a bitch though."

"Do you have a first aid kid?"

"I don't have a first aid kit, but I have some antibiotic cream in the bathroom."

"You really think putting ointment on it is going to help? You need to see a fucking doctor!" demanded Ciel.

"It will keep it from getting infected. I'll be fine."

Ciel stormed off to find the cream and returned with it and a box of bandages, as well as a wet washcloth with which to wipe away the dried blood from Sebastian's wound. Sebastian simply sat there quietly and let Ciel doctor him up, exhaling a deep breath once Ciel had finished.

"Ciel..." began Sebastian as Ciel moved to sit side by side against the wall with him, "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You could've gone with Claude. You could have ran away and left me for dead, but you didn't. You chose to help me. Why?"

"Why?" repeated Ciel, "It's my fault you got stabbed in the first place, so I had to take responsibility for my actions."

Sebastian closed his eyes and put on a weak smile.

"Your freedom should have been more important. That's why it's strange."

Ciel had to stop and question why he hadn't run away with Claude when Sebastian had first been wounded. It was true that he hadn't wanted Sebastian to get stabbed, but why did it matter what happened to Sebastian if Sebastian was the one blackmailing him and trying to keep him captive? The more Ciel thought about it the more confused he became. He had willingly given up on the idea of trying to escape, but why?

"I don't know," said Ciel at last, "I just..."

_I didn't want to see him get hurt._

"...I guess I care about you."

Sebastian let out a soft laugh.

"You care about me? After everything I've done to you?"

"I never said I could explain it or that it made any sense," said Ciel heatedly. "I just... don't think you're really all that bad of a guy," reasoned Ciel to both himself and Sebastian.

"Ciel..." began Sebastian, "...I'm a terrible person."

"If you really wanted to kill Alois, you would have, and if you wanted me that badly, you could have just held me down and had your way with me months ago. Your actions speak louder than words, Sebastian."

"Are you saying you trust me?"

"No," replied Ciel, "I don't trust you. But I think you are a better person than you give yourself credit for."

It was Sebastian's turn to ponder Ciel's words; no matter how he looked at the situation the way Ciel was reacting was just plain bizarre. Ciel cared about him? Why? What for? Unless... could it be that Ciel had _feelings_ for him? That was the only logical explanation. Here he was, the abuser, but Ciel had fallen for him and just made excuses to explain away his behavior. It almost made him feel guilty. Almost. Sebastian decided to test his newfound theory.

"Ciel...I love you," said Sebastian sincerely.

Ciel hugged his knees closer to his chest and huffed.

"Idiot."

Sebastian awoke the next morning with his head resting on top of Ciel's head and Ciel's head resting on his shoulder. He gently shook Ciel awake and Ciel let out a big yawn.

"Good morning," said Sebastian while stroking Ciel's hair. Ciel surprisingly allowed this and actually cuddled closer to Sebastian for warmth.

"It's cold..." complained Ciel.

Sebastian stood up, wincing at the pain in his leg as he did so.

"We slept all night on the living room floor," said Sebastian, "why didn't you go sleep on the couch?"

"I didn't want to leave you," mumbled Ciel sleepily as he stood and stretched his arms above his head. The action resulted in Ciel's shirt exposing the lower half of his stomach, which made Sebastian stop and stare.

 _Soon_ , thought Sebastian as he finally turned away to get a blanket, _soon._

Sebastian returned with the blanket and stretched out on the couch, then invited Ciel to come sit between his legs with his back against his chest. Ciel sleepily obeyed and it wasn't long before Ciel had dozed off back to sleep. Sebastian sat there with his arms happily wrapped around Ciel's waist, enjoying the small body's warmth so early in the morning. He was feeling like the luckiest man in the world until he reminded himself how hard he had to work for this.

_I can't let all of my hard work go to waste now._

Sebastian watched Ciel's chest rise and fall with every breath, his long lashes resting still against his pale cheeks. He looked so deliciously vulnerable to Sebastian that Sebastian started to contemplate what would happen if he tried to touch him while he slept.

_Would he wake up...?_

Sebastian's curiosity got the better of him and he slowly slid his hands up Ciel's shirt and along his naked belly. Ciel twitched in his sleep at first contact but didn't seem to mind the lingering touch.

Sebastian slid his hands up further to Ciel's chest, his palms resting flat against Ciel's nipples. The little nubs hardened in response to his touch and Sebastian inhaled sharply as he dared to pinch one of them. Ciel let out a soft moan in his sleep and said his name in response.

"Oh! Sebas...tian..."

Sebastian's hands left Ciel's chest and slid their way back down Ciel's sides until they came to a rest in Ciel's lap, and he carefully undid Ciel's pants and slipped his hand inside while trying not to wake Ciel, then carefully rubbed at Ciel's penis through his shorts.

"Sebastian," said Ciel, though his eyes were still closed so Sebastian didn't know if Ciel was really awake or simply sleep talking. Sebastian halted his motions and waited a few seconds to see if Ciel would continue on, but he didn't, so Sebastian continued to massage the small appendage inside Ciel's pants.

"Seba...stian," breathed Ciel, and this time his eyes fluttered open and he gasped in surprise. "Sebastian! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Sebastian, hoping that his playful attitude would allow Ciel to forgive him for touching him in the first place.

"Stop that," said Ciel, and he quickly removed Sebastian's hand from his pants.

"Why?" asked Sebastian as his hand was returned to his side.

"I'm trying to sleep, now is not the time."

"But you're awake now," pointed out Sebastian.

"Yes, but I do not enjoy being molested while I sleep."

"Hmm," said Sebastian thoughtfully. "I suppose I can make us some breakfast."

"No, let me," said Ciel, "You're still injured."

"The bleeding stopped a long time ago, it should have enough of a blood clot that I can move around fine."

"It's fine, I can make toast or something," said Ciel as he got out from under the blanket and stretched next to the couch, after which he carefully replaced the blanket back around Sebastian.

"Is toast the only thing you know how to make?"

"Yes," replied Ciel. He wasn't big on cooking and buttered toast with sweet raspberry jam was one of his favorite breakfasts.

Sebastian laughed but tried to hold it in so that Ciel wouldn't hear him on his way to the kitchen, since he was sure Ciel would be offended by his laughter at his lack of cooking skill.

A few minutes later Ciel came back with one plate piled with four slices of toast, two for him and two for Sebastian. Ciel sat on the floor next to Sebastian, his back against the couch and began to eat his toast. Sebastian grabbed his piece of toast from Ciel's plate and ate it silently, after which he stood up and went to the kitchen for a glass of orange juice. Ciel's breakfast was fine but he had forgotten something to wash it down with, which had left his throat dry. Sebastian returned to the living room with two glasses of orange juice and handed one to Ciel, who said a muffled thanks through his mouthful of toast. Ciel was about to take a drink but Sebastian quickly interrupted him.

"Wait. A toast," said Sebastian while holding his glass out so that Ciel could clink his against it.

"Why?" asked Ciel.

Sebastian put on a small smile.

"Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: REMINDER: Few updates during March due to school deadlines, but I will try my best.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so Ciel pretty much has Stockholm Syndrome. 
> 
> I was locked up in the loony bin for the past 10 months because I'm fucking nuts. Actually it was prison. Not really I have no explanation for where I've been.

Quite a few weeks had passed since Ciel had moved in with Sebastian; it was easily going on a month and a half. Ciel found his new life quite easy to adjust to considering that Sebastian provided everything he needed – Ciel no longer had to worry about bills or rent to pay, not even food or other necessities. Sebastian paid for everything. It was kind of nice to be so well-taken care of, even considering the circumstances that had led up to this particular arrangement. Sure, he had been angry at first, but in the past few days Ciel couldn’t remember a time when he had been happier.

 

Sebastian doted on Ciel constantly whenever he was home for work, did all of the household chores without complaint and even let Ciel do as he pleased. Ciel even continued to do his shows on Friday nights, locked up in Sebastian’s bedroom with his laptop and Sebastian listening attentively outside the door. Ciel found it surprising that Sebastian hadn’t asked him to stop performing his shows, but he figured that with Sebastian paying most of the bills Sebastian might have been happy to give Ciel the opportunity to earn some spending money.

 

Ciel couldn’t remember when he had started sleeping in Sebastian’s bed – was it two weeks ago? Three? Ciel had angrily taken up residence on the couch when he first arrived and refused to let Sebastian anywhere near him until Sebastian had proved his worth. Ciel woke up that morning at seven-thirty like he always did, only now he lay in a double bed with Sebastian’s warm arms wrapped around him. Ciel closed his eyes again and inhaled deeply, breathing in Sebastian’s scent. Ciel was in love with the way Sebastian smelled; he smelled so strong and clean that it was always a delight to his olfactory senses. Ciel tilted his head up to look at Sebastian once he heard the sound of his voice.

 

“Good morning,” said Sebastian sleepily, letting out a yawn that he didn’t bother to cover his mouth for.

 

“Morning,” replied Ciel, and he squirmed uncomfortably in Sebastian’s grip. “Sebastian,” said Ciel in a soft, pleading tone that was nearly a whine.

 

A small smile graced Sebastian’s lips as he stroked the fingers of one hand through Ciel’s hair.

 

“Again today?” asked Sebastian.

 

“Mmhmm,” murmured Ciel softly.

 

“I spoil you. You know that, right?” chuckled Sebastian as he removed his hand from Ciel’s hair and snaked his way between their two bodies, lightly tickling against Ciel’s erection through his boxer shorts.

 

Ciel couldn’t remember when this had started, either, only that he had awoken feeling desperately frustrated one morning and Sebastian had been there to immediately relieve him. It wasn’t like he couldn’t have just masturbated, but for some reason Ciel didn’t really understand he chose to let Sebastian manipulate his cock until he came. It felt _so good_ the way Sebastian touched him, so much better than his own hands could ever make him feel and it wasn’t long before Ciel had become addicted to his touch.

 

“Nnh! Don’t… tease me,” breathed Ciel against Sebastian’s chest.

 

“I’ve only just started,” chided Sebastian gently, “you have to be patient.”

 

Sebastian was now cupping Ciel’s small erection through the fabric of his underpants and giving it gentle squeezes in his fist, which made Ciel jerk his hips.

 

“More,” demanded Ciel as he half-moaned his command.

 

Sebastian let go of Ciel’s still clothed penis and tugged the boxer shorts down to Ciel’s thighs using one hand, Ciel having to raise up a bit in order for Sebastian to get the other side. Ciel’s cock was now free, standing hard and proud against his belly and Sebastian gently massaged a fingertip into the sensitive head, making Ciel shudder with pleasure.

 

“Hn, Sebastian!”

 

Sebastian curled his palm around Ciel’s stiff cock and leisurely stroked up and down, Ciel’s mouth falling open to let out heavy breaths and the occasional moan against Sebastian’s chest.

 

“You feel so… _so good!”_

“I’m glad,” replied Sebastian in earnest as he rested his chin against the top of Ciel’s head.

 

Both of Ciel’s hands were clutching absentmindedly at Sebastian’s bare chest, leaving little indents the closer he came to reaching orgasm. Sebastian unexpectedly took his hand away and Ciel opened his eyes, tilting his chin up to look at Sebastian questioningly.

 

“I want to do something more today.”

 

“M…more?” asked Ciel, his eyes wide with fear. Even if they had been doing this morning ritual for a while now there was no way he was ready for the whole thing; Ciel had never even touched Sebastian sexually outside of kissing.

 

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you,” said Sebastian reassuringly.

 

“No, it’s not that, I’m not ready—“ began Ciel, the panic rising in his voice as Sebastian hovered over him, but his fear was soon dissipated as Sebastian settled with his face between his legs and gave one long, slow lick to his hardened shaft.

 

“Uh?” gasped Ciel in slight confusion. He knew what Sebastian was planning but it had never been done to him before so the sensation was at first strange and unusual. All of Ciel’s worries melted away when Sebastian enveloped his cock with his mouth and began to suck around the head, laving his tongue against the underside whilst he sucked.

 

“Se…Sebastian!” moaned Ciel eagerly, his hands tangling in Sebastian’s raven black hair as Sebastian continued to work his cock. Sebastian was able to take in nearly the entire shaft seeing as Ciel was so small, which was driving Ciel crazy. “Mm, fuck! Sebastian!”

 

Ciel started rolling his hips ever so slightly into Sebastian’s face, the added sensation of fucking Sebastian’s mouth combined with Sebastian’s movements and intense sucking pushing him right to the edge.

 

“Ah… Seba-! I’m going to...!”

 

Ciel’s entire body tensed as he released deep into Sebastian’s throat, this particular orgasm unlike any he had ever felt before. It felt even better than when Sebastian stroked him to completion with his hand, and a million times better than when he masturbated. Ciel watched lazily as Sebastian swallowed his load then licked his lips; he soon after returned to Ciel’s still erect penis in order to wipe away any remaining drops of semen with his tongue. Every time Sebastian flicked against the sensitive head Ciel twitched with a sensation that wasn’t quite pain but difficult to endure nonetheless.

 

After Sebastian had finished cleaning Ciel off he lay next to him on his side, tracing lazy patterns on Ciel’s naked belly that had been exposed from his shirt riding up.

 

“Did it… feel good?” asked Sebastian uncertainly.

 

“So good,” moaned Ciel softly as he closed his eyes and remembered the wonderful sensations he had just experienced. Ciel was in such a pleasant mood from his orgasm that he rolled onto his side to face Sebastian and pressed their lips together instantly, Ciel nibbling at Sebastian’s bottom lip until Sebastian pushed his tongue inside and kissed him deeply.

 

“Mm,” murmured Ciel when Sebastian finally broke away for air. “I love tasting myself on you.”

 

Sebastian reached out to stroke one long finger against Ciel’s cheek, then brushed a few stray hairs that had fallen into his eyes behind his ear.

 

“Ciel,” said Sebastian softly, his expression warm. “I love you.”

 

Sebastian had been saying that to him, every day since he had moved in, and even more frequently now that they had their morning sessions. Ciel had been angry at first, then merely uncomfortable, but he still had yet to say it back. He _liked_ Sebastian, sure, but it was hard to forget the circumstances that led to this arrangement.

 

But today was different. Ciel was still floating in his post-orgasmic world, feeling warm, content, satisfied… but most importantly, loved. Sebastian _loved_ him, it was easy for Ciel to see that. He would do anything and everything for Ciel, let Ciel do whatever he wanted and took good care of him. The last time Ciel had been this happy was when his parents were still alive. Ciel opened his eyes and tilted his chin up to look at Sebastian, finally saying the words that he had been so sure would never leave his lips.

 

“I love you too.”

 

The hopeful expression on Sebastian’s face immediately turned to joyful tears that he hid from Ciel by pressing Ciel’s small head into his chest.

 

“Ciel, I love you. I love you so much. Never leave me,” said Sebastian in a straining voice. If Sebastian had died right in this moment he would have died happy, no matter that Ciel had never touched him or he had still had yet to have his way with him. All that mattered was that Ciel was here, with him, and he loved him, and he loved Ciel too.

 

“St…stop,” complained Ciel as he attempted to push Sebastian away by pressing on his chest. “I’m going to be late for class.”

 

Sebastian let out a heartfelt laugh and blinked his tears away.

 

“I haven’t gone to the gym in six weeks because of you, you know.”

“Whose fault is that?” said Ciel while rolling his eyes and standing up from the bed, making his way to the closet in order to get dressed.

 

“It’s all mine, Ciel,” said Sebastian while trying to hold back a smile. “It’s all mine


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is fucking weird. It starts out normal then Sebastian and Ciel have weird OOC sex where Sebastian acts like the virgin and Ciel is a horny bitch who acts like he's been fucking for years already when it's supposed to be his first time. I DON'T EVEN KNOW. Forgive me I've been awake for 27 hours straight and counting. 
> 
> I made a tumblr come laugh at me talk to myself. cielismyhusbando @ tumblr

Months passed and spring turned into summer, which resulted in Ciel pushing hard through finals week. He was relieved when his last final ended and he walked back home to Sebastian’s apartment in a very good mood. Now that school was out Ciel was going to have a lot of free time on his hands, and Sebastian had even mentioned taking off a few weeks vacation so that they could spend some time together away from it all. When Ciel arrived back at the apartment he shared with Sebastian he unlocked the door and let himself in, discarding his sneakers near the entryway. Now that the weather was warmer out Ciel often dressed in long shorts and knee-high socks with a T-shirt on top, sometimes with a light sweater. Ciel dug his phone out of his front pocket and glanced at the time, noting that it was already close to four, meaning Sebastian would be home in about an hour.

 

_Shit,_ thought Ciel, _I hope I have enough time._

Sebastian came home about twenty minutes after five. The first thing he did was check to make sure that Ciel’s shoes were near the door and he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding; ever since Ciel had come to live with him Sebastian’s worst fear had been Ciel running away. Sebastian couldn’t bear to lose Ciel no matter how they had finally ended up together. Just the thought of it made his stomach turn and his head feel light. Sebastian pushed the thoughts away, feeling reassured by the presence of Ciel’s haphazardly thrown sneakers. Suddenly Sebastian realized that his entire apartment smelled like it was burning, and he tore through the living room to look for Ciel.

 

“Ciel? Ciel! Where are you?” cried a frantic Sebastian.

 

_Oh god, there’s a fire, he’s dead, he’s dead, I’ve lost him!_

“Sebastian?” came Ciel’s clear voice in response, “I’m in the kitchen!”

 

Sebastian rushed over to the kitchen to find Ciel standing next to the stove with an apron on, holding a wooden spoon and scowling furiously. Sebastian fell to his knees and hugged Ciel tightly around the waist.

 

“You’re alive,” said Sebastian with a huge sigh of relief.

 

“Of course I’m alive, what are you talking about?” asked Ciel, clearly annoyed by Sebastian’s actions.

 

“It smelled like something was burning,” said Sebastian as he pressed his cheek to Ciel’s stomach. “I thought there was a fire…”

 

Ciel’s expression softened and he began to pat Sebastian on the head. Ciel had come to find it cute how obsessed Sebastian was with him; it made him feel needed, and the more needed he felt the more he felt like he was loved. No one had ever needed him for anything before and it made him feel special.

 

“It’s okay,” soothed Ciel, “I’m here.”

 

“Why were you in the kitchen, anyway?” asked Sebastian as he rose to his feet.

 

Ciel’s cheeks immediately went pink.

 

“I… I was trying to cook you dinner,” admitted Ciel while averting his gaze.

 

Sebastian finally took in the sorry state of the kitchen, noting the skillet on the stove that contained some kind of blackened mass that was still producing smoke. Sebastian moved to turn off the stove before noticing bits of grated cheese all over the counters and even – was that _flour –_ on the upper cabinets and all over the floor. It was going to take at least an hour to clean up the mess that Ciel had made. The only thing curbing Sebastian’s irritation was that Ciel had actually tried to cook for him.

 

“What were you even trying to cook?” asked Sebastian as he continued to survey the surroundings.

 

“Mac and cheese,” said Ciel.

 

“You know that stuff comes in a box, right?”

 

Ciel angrily jabbed Sebastian in the stomach with his wooden spoon.

 

“Yeah, real romantic, here Sebastian I opened a fucking box for you,” said Ciel bitterly.

 

“Don’t be angry, Ciel,” said Sebastian, “I love that you tried.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Sebastian and Ciel were soon both deafened by the violent screeching of the smoke alarm. The sound was loud enough that Ciel dropped his wooden spoon and mashed his palms to ears in a sorry attempt to block out the sound.

 

“Make it stop!” shouted Ciel over the noise.

 

“Hold on,” Sebastian shouted back, and he made his way to the living room where the alarm was located. Sebastian was tall enough that he didn’t need a chair to reach the alarm so high up on the wall and he quickly disabled it, the apartment filling with a blissful silence soon after. Sebastian walked back into the kitchen where Ciel was still standing, once again eyeing the mess he had made.

 

“I’m going to clean this up, so go order pizza,” said Sebastian.

 

“I’ll help,” offered Ciel. He did feel a bit guilty for having made the mess in the first place.

 

In the six months they had been together Sebastian had never once seen Ciel clean anything and he quickly pictured Ciel making the mess worse, so he shook his head and tried to reassure Ciel he’d be fine on his own.

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Now go watch TV and call for pizza, I’ll join you when I’m finished.”

 

Sebastian was surprised when Ciel didn’t protest, but he figured Ciel probably wasn’t really all that into the idea of cleaning in the first place.

 

Hours later Sebastian found himself sitting in the middle of the couch with Ciel lazily draped across his lap, a half-eaten pizza still resting on the coffee table in its cardboard box. They had been watching some show Ciel had taken interest in but now it was so late there was nothing to watch but infomercials.

 

“There’s nothing on TV,” complained Sebastian.

 

“I know something else we can do,” teased Ciel into Sebastian’s ear.

 

“Oh yeah?” responded Sebastian playfully, “What is that?”

 

“Fuck me,” breathed Ciel.

 

Sebastian’s breath caught in his throat. He had been pleasuring himself for _months_ without ever even suggesting to Ciel that Ciel touch him, or let him go all the way. This moment was like a dream come true but Sebastian knew he still had to be careful if he didn’t want to push Ciel away.

 

Sebastian placed a few kisses along the side of Ciel’s throat, one hand sliding up underneath Ciel’s shirt and gliding across Ciel’s chest until he reached a nipple.

 

“Do you want my hand?” asked Sebastian as he began rubbing his thumb across Ciel’s left nipple. “Or my mouth?”

 

“Nn,” sighed Ciel as he arched forward into Sebastian’s touch, “Both.”

 

Sebastian tried not to let his disappointment show; maybe that was all Ciel had really wanted after all.

 

“But…” said Ciel while looking Sebastian directly in the eyes, “Tonight… I want to go all the way tonight.”

 

Sebastian’s eyes widened with surprise and the hand that had been rolling Ciel’s nipple between thumb and forefinger momentarily paused.

 

“Ciel…” Sebastian swallowed thickly, “… are you sure?”

 

“I’m sure,” replied Ciel confidently.

 

“I don’t…” began Sebastian, then stopped, not quite sure of what he wanted to say. The truth was it had been so long since he had last sex that he was afraid of losing control and somehow hurting Ciel, whether it be physically or emotionally.

 

“Don’t what? Don’t you want me, Sebastian?” asked Ciel, very confused and slightly hurt by Sebastian’s reaction.

 

Sebastian closed his eyes and forced himself to clear his head. He could do this; he would never hurt Ciel. He was a stronger man than that.

 

“I want you so fucking bad it hurts,” said Sebastian at last, and he resumed licking and sucking at Ciel’s throat, his fingers underneath Ciel’s shirt pinching and pulling Ciel’s now hard nipple away from his chest. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited for this?”

 

“Mm,” Ciel let out a throaty moan and wiggled his ass against Sebastian’s growing erection, pleased when Sebastian began to grind into him in response. “You’ve been such a good dog, waiting all this time,” said Ciel through lowered eyes. “I think someone deserves a treat.”

 

Ciel shifted his position so that he was now straddling Sebastian’s lap instead of laying across it and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, pressing their lips together for a kiss. Ciel loved the way Sebastian kissed him, the way that Sebastian’s tongue always invaded first and overpowered the kiss, but this time Ciel fought back, his small tongue forcing its way into Sebastian’s mouth and running over Sebastian’s own. When Ciel pulled away for air he gave a soft bite to Sebastian’s bottom lip that made Sebastian swear.

 

“Fuck,” said Sebastian.

 

“Do you like it when I bite you?” asked Ciel, curious to hear the answer after Sebastian’s initial reaction.

 

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Sebastian practically moaned as he rolled his hips up against Ciel’s ass. “Do it again.”

 

Eager to please, Ciel lowered himself so that he could reach Sebastian’s neck and began to trail his tongue against it slowly until he came to a particular juicy spot to sink his teeth into.

 

“H-harder!”

 

Ciel obeyed, biting down hard enough that it wouldn’t break the skin but would definitely leave an imprint of his teeth.

 

“Oh god, Ciel!” cried Sebastian as he pressed one hand to the back of Ciel’s head to hold him in place against his neck. This was the first time Ciel had ever touched him outside of kissing and Sebastian wasn’t about to let him stop. If Sebastian hadn’t had so much sexual experience under his belt he was certain he would have come right then and there, the sensation of Ciel’s sharp little teeth digging into his skin coupled with the friction of Ciel’s ass grinding into his cock was just too much.

 

Ciel continued to alternate licking and sucking at Sebastian’s neck with gentle bites, rewarding Sebastian every now and then with a forceful bite for his patience. Ciel finally pulled away, taking a moment to admire his handiwork. Sebastian’s neck was littered with bite marks all up and down the side and patched with red in between them. Sebastian’s head was relaxed against the back of the couch and he was breathing heavily, his red eyes barely opened as he watched and waited for what Ciel was going to do next.

 

“Take off your shirt,” ordered Ciel, and Sebastian hastily obeyed, revealing his bare chest to the boy. “Do you like being touched here?” Ciel questioned as he lowered himself to flick his tongue against a nipple.

 

“Ciel baby you can do whatever you want to me,” purred Sebastian.

 

“Anything?” asked Ciel.

 

“Anything,” repeated Sebastian. “Fucking eat me alive for all I care.”

 

“Mm,” murmured Ciel happily as he continued laving at Sebastian’s nipple, feeling drunk with power. “Call me baby again.”

 

“Ciel baby,” crooned Sebastian, “Baby boy. Ah fuck,” said Sebastian as he felt Ciel sucking on his hardened nipple. Sebastian soon realized Ciel had been fumbling with the button of his pants, trying to get them undone. Sebastian reached down to help him, finally freeing his straining cock by pulling it out through the open slit on his boxer shorts.

 

Ciel looked down hesitantly; Sebastian was much bigger than he expected, but he reasoned it was nothing he wouldn’t be able to take. This was the first time he had ever seen Sebastian’s naked sex and this would be the first time he ever touched it. But Sebastian was writhing beneath him, silently begging for more of Ciel’s touch with his heavy breath. Ciel had never felt so high with power before. He finally reached out to grasp Sebastian’s thick cock in one hand and began to slowly stroke it up and down, experimenting a bit to find a pace and grip that Sebastian liked.

 

“Uh!” grunted Sebastian in pleasure as Ciel tightened his grip and stroked him a little faster.

 

Ciel was growing a bit impatient himself, so he slid off the couch and down to his knees, then immediately licked the full length of Sebastian’s cock from base to tip. Sebastian tasted exactly the way he smelled, strong and clean, which made Ciel even more eager to devour Sebastian. Ciel swirled his tongue around Sebastian’s tip a few times before plunging Sebastian’s cock deep into his mouth and sucking hard.

 

“Fuck! Ciel!” cried Sebastian as Ciel took him in. The pressure with which Ciel was sucking was unbelievable and Sebastian clenched his fingers into the couch cushions, desperately trying not to pull on Ciel’s hair. Although Ciel’s sucking felt incredible Sebastian soon realized Ciel was not moving his head, and he hurriedly placed both hands on either side of Ciel’s head, gently guiding him up and down the shaft.

 

“Ciel baby you have to move while you suck,” instructed Sebastian, “Like that. Mm, just like that.” Sebastian watched as Ciel continued to suck him off, only growing further aroused when Ciel opened his beautiful blue eyes and looked straight at him with a mouthful of his cock. “Fuck! I’m gonna come all over that cute little face of yours,” moaned Sebastian, only to be disappointed when Ciel pulled away, Sebastian’s stiff cock coming away from Ciel’s mouth with a pop.

 

“I told you, Sebastian,” said Ciel as he rose to his feet, “I want to go all the way tonight.” Ciel quickly undressed, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side, then doing the same with his shorts and underpants so that the only thing left were his knee-high socks. Sebastian watched as Ciel seemed to remember something and bent down to retrieve something out of his shorts pocket, then made his way back to Sebastian, once again straddling his lap, their naked cocks now touching. “Ah,” moaned Ciel happily as he rutted himself against Sebastian’s cock; he had been busy touching Sebastian all night and Sebastian had barely touched him in return, so now was the time to make up for it.

 

Sebastian began stroking Ciel the way he knew Ciel liked it, lowering his head to lick and suck at Ciel’s already perked up nipples. Ciel moved to pry Sebastian’s hand away from his cock and he took Sebastian’s hand in his own, then grabbed the item he had earlier retrieved from his shorts. It was a small bottle that contained a clear fluid and Sebastian realized it must have been lube that Ciel was pouring over his fingers, which made his cock twitch. It was really happening, he was finally getting a chance to fuck Ciel.

 

Sebastian knew what to do after all of Ciel’s shows he had watched and he slid his oiled fingers into Ciel’s cleft, searching for the tiny puckered hole he knew was somewhere there.

 

“There,” said Ciel when Sebastian came across it, and Sebastian slowly, carefully inserted one finger to the first knuckle then waited to judge Ciel’s reaction. “Mm, deeper,” ordered Ciel.

 

“It doesn’t hurt?” asked Sebastian.

 

Ciel shook his head no.

 

“No. There’s plenty of lube, and it’s not like I ne…v…er… ah!” Ciel could barely speak as Sebastian slowly pushed the rest of his finger into him.

 

“Give me another,” demanded Ciel, and Sebastian obeyed his lover’s request, though he did find it difficult to add a second finger to the one that was already inside of Ciel. Ciel was just too tight, but Sebastian finally succeeded by pulling out the first finger completely and then pushing two in together at once. “Hah… ahh!” moaned Ciel at the sensation of Sebastian pushing and pulling the fingers inside him.

 

“Do you like that baby boy?” asked Sebastian as he marveled at the way Ciel kept attempting to fuck himself with his fingers. “Feeling my fingers inside you.”

 

“I fucking love it,” replied Ciel as Sebastian forced his fingers a little deeper. “Uah fuck! Right there!”

 

Sebastian’s free hand wrapped around Ciel’s cock and he simultaneously stroked and penetrated his lover, Ciel’s moans soon turning into high pitched whines.

 

“You can come like this, if you want,” offered Sebastian as he sucked hard on Ciel’s neck, leaving marks that would later turn into bruises.

 

“N, Nooooo!” cried Ciel, “I want… you… all the way!” he managed to breathe out between pleasured gasps.

 

“But I’m already hitting your pleasure spot,” reasoned Sebastian. “And you look so fucking good, all naked with my fingers up your ass.”

 

Ciel grit his teeth and forced Sebastian to halt his motions on his swollen penis so that he could give a straight response.

 

“Let me show you how good I look with your dick inside me,” replied Ciel, and he fumbled around for the bottle of lube, finally locating it and pouring a generous amount on to Sebastian’s cock. Sebastian withdrew his fingers from Ciel’s well prepared hole and smeared the thin liquid all up and down his shaft, swallowing hard as Ciel repositioned himself so that his hole was right on top of Sebastian’s dick. Sebastian hissed as Ciel slowly began to lower himself, but soon growing concerned when Ciel stopped after only the head and made a sound that sounded like he was in pain. It took every ounce of willpower Sebastian had to force the next words out of his mouth instead of slamming Ciel down on to the full length of his cock and fucking him senseless.

 

“You don’t have to, Ciel. Don’t force yourself if it hurts.” Sebastian was close, so close to being inside the beautiful boy he had fallen for all those months ago and here he was telling him it was okay to stop.

 

“Your dick’s too fucking big,” complained Ciel as he slid further down Sebastian’s shaft. “Ah, fuck.”

 

“Then get the fuck off me before I do something I regret,” growled Sebastian, but he couldn’t will himself to grab Ciel by the hips and forcefully pull the boy off. He was already halfway inside Ciel and it felt so fucking good that he clenched his teeth and tried to force himself to be patient.

 

“Just give me a minute,” insisted Ciel, finally taking Sebastian all the way in and pausing a moment to adjust to the thick girth inside him.

 

“Ciel baby,” pleaded Sebastian, “You have to let me fuck you. I will die right now if you don’t let me fuck you.”

 

“Hold on, I’m still not fully adjusted,” said Ciel, “be patient.”

 

“Ciel, please, I’m begging you,” said Sebastian in a strained voice, his hands making their way to Ciel’s small hips and digging in his fingertips. He was mere seconds away from losing control when Ciel’s voice gave the blissful okay for him to move.

 

“Okay, you can move now,” said Ciel, “But be gentle. It’s only my first time.”

 

Sebastian inhaled through gritted teeth and began to shallowly rock in and out of Ciel, slowly, gently.

 

“Does it feel good?” asked Ciel sincerely.

 

“Your boy pussy is the tightest thing I’ve ever fucked,” said Sebastian as he continued to thrust in and out of Ciel at a slow pace.

 

“Mm, I’m glad,” murmured Ciel as he raised and lowered hips in time with Sebastian’s thrusts, his palms balanced on either of Sebastian’s shoulders for leverage. “I love the way your dick fills me all up.”

 

Sebastian had been getting lost in the moment but when he opened his eyes to see Ciel staring at him longingly he immediately crushed his mouth to Ciel’s, kissing him long and hard as his tongue swept over every inch of the cavern that was Ciel’s mouth. Ciel moaned into the kiss and Sebastian responded by wrapping a hand around Ciel’s small cock and stroking gently, resulting in more moans from Ciel once Sebastian pulled away.

 

“You wanna come with my dick inside you?” asked Sebastian as he licked Ciel’s throat.

 

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” replied Ciel.

 

“Let me fuck you harder,” Sebastian semi-begged, the slow pace at which they had been going not nearly enough to send him over the edge no matter how tight Ciel was.

 

“Find my spot and you can fuck me as hard as you want,” offered Ciel.

 

“Are you sure?” asked Sebastian hesitantly.

 

“It’s okay Sebastian, I can take it,” reassured Ciel.

 

Sebastian began thrusting into Ciel at various angles, trying in vain to bump against Ciel’s prostate with the head of his penis. Sebastian had no idea why it was so damn difficult to find in such a tiny hole and was beginning to grow frustrated when Ciel finally let out a pleasured cry.

 

“There! Mm fuck, right there! Fuck me harder, Sebastian!”

 

Sebastian gave in to what his body had been telling him to do all along and thrust more strongly up into Ciel’s hole. Ciel was no longer able to reciprocate the action due to the strength of Sebastian’s thrusts, so he leaned forward onto Sebastian so that Sebastian could fuck him properly.

 

“Ah! Ah… anh!” moaned Ciel into Sebastian’s ear.

 

“God, Ciel!” exclaimed Sebastian as he felt Ciel’s inner walls clamp down even tighter around his cock, the boy clearly nearing orgasm from the double stimulation he was receiving with Sebastian’s hand still tightly fisting his cock in time with his thrusts.

 

“H-harder!” demanded Ciel, “Your baby boy can fucking take it, I swear!”

 

Sebastian began thrusting up into Ciel as hard as he could in this position, while only holding on to one of Ciel’s hips as his other hand was busy jerking Ciel to completion.

 

“Se-Sebastian, oh fuck, don’t you dare fucking stop I’m gonna- I’m gonna- I’m- FUCK!” Ciel’s body went rigid as he released all over Sebastian’s hand, some of the more forceful spurts ending up on Sebastian’s belly and chest. “Uah I’m still co-coming,” moaned Ciel as he continued to have the longest orgasm of his life.

 

“That’s it baby,” praised Sebastian, “Keep coming for me, I’m almost there… hg.. nnn!” Sebastian had continued fucking Ciel with strong, rapid thrusts until he couldn’t handle the maddening twitching and tightness of Ciel’s insides any longer and he buried himself inside Ciel as deep as he could possibly go, calling out for Ciel again and again as he came.

 

“Ciel! Ciel! _Ciel!_ ”

 

Ciel was already relaxing post-orgasm against Sebastian’s shoulder when Sebastian came inside him, so he waited silently for Sebastian to come down from his immediate high before greeting Sebastian’s return to the earthly realm with a pleasant kiss.

 

“I love you, Ciel,” said Sebastian seriously once Ciel’s lips had broken away.

 

“I love you, too,” said Ciel, ending his reply with another soft kiss.

 

“I mean it, Ciel,” said Sebastian, his expression still serious. “I would do anything to be with you…to keep you safe… to make you mine.”

 

“I know,” replied Ciel.

 

“Would you do the same for me?” asked Sebastian, wanting to know where Ciel’s true feelings lie.

 

“In a heartbeat.”

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR SESSHOKO
> 
> This has been done forever I was going to make it longer then I got lazy... whatever next chapter
> 
> I will update my other fics when I feel like writing fluff and am not busy trying not to kill myself kthx
> 
> WARNING: The word "rape" is thrown around

Sebastian groaned as the alarm on his cell phone went off early the next morning, reminding him that no matter how late he had stayed up the night before he still had work that day. Sebastian and Ciel had moved to the bedroom after cleaning off last night, which meant that Ciel was now fast asleep in Sebastian’s arms, the soft chime of Sebastian’s alarm clock clearly not enough to wake him. Sebastian rolled to his back and blindly groped around for his cell phone on the bedroom night stand, but when he was unable to unhook the phone from the charger he sighed and gently pulled out his other arm from underneath his sleeping lover.

 

“Sebastian?” murmured Ciel sleepily. “Why do you have an alarm?”

 

“I have work, Ciel. It’s only Friday,” replied Sebastian as he finally silenced the alarm, his legs now hanging off the edge of the bed.

 

“What?” asked Ciel while still half-asleep, “I thought yesterday was Friday…”

 

“You’re not awake, are you?” said Sebastian while turning to look at Ciel. “You had your last final on a Thursday, remember?”

 

“Oh yeah…” said Ciel with a yawn, his eyes now open and staring at Sebastian sleepily. Sebastian smiled back and reached across the bed in order to gently ruffle Ciel’s hair.

 

“Go back to sleep. I’ll see you when I get home from work.”

 

“…’kay,” mumbled Ciel as he closed his eyes and drifted back in to sleep.

 

Sebastian took his usual morning shower and finished getting ready for work, glancing longingly at Ciel when he set foot out of the bedroom. He then went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get an idea of what to make for dinner that night, but soon realized it must have been a while since he had last gone grocery shopping because the fridge was empty. Sebastian turned to rummage through the cupboards, hoping to at least find bread so Ciel could have some toast for breakfast but there was none. Sebastian sighed and glanced at the clock on the microwave, noting that he would be late for work if he didn’t leave soon, so he made his way back into the bedroom and reluctantly woke up Ciel.

 

“Ciel,” said Sebastian while shaking his shoulder gently, “Wake up.”

 

“What is it?” asked Ciel while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his fists.

 

“I’m so sorry, Ciel, but I haven’t had time to go grocery shopping this week and there’s nothing here for you to eat. Do you think you could walk to the store and pick up a few groceries for me?”

 

Ciel nodded.

 

“Great,” said Sebastian, and he kissed Ciel on the forehead. “I left the grocery list and some money on the kitchen counter; I’ll see you when I get home from work. I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” said Ciel, then rolled over so he could go back to sleep.

 

Ciel awoke sometime that afternoon, vaguely recalling that Sebastian had asked him to do something earlier that day. Ciel couldn’t quite remember what it was, so he shoved the blankets away from himself and stood, stretching out his arms over his head while he stood on his toes in order to stretch his legs. He then made his way to the kitchen without bothering to get dressed or shower as he wasn’t planning on going anywhere. Ciel peeked in the refrigerator only to find it empty, which he found strange, so he turned to the cupboards only to find those empty as well. There were some odd spices and other seasonings but nothing he could actually eat by itself.

 

Ciel sighed and closed the cupboard door, noticing a piece of paper float down to the floor soon after. Ciel picked it up and read it; it was some kind of grocery list, and he glanced back at the counter the note had fallen from, noticing a few dollar bills.

 

_Oh,_ thought Ciel, _that’s what he wanted me to do._

 

Ciel went back to the bedroom and dressed himself in his usual T-shirt, not bothering with a sweater since it had been so humid lately. Ciel looked in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair in order to comb it, then headed out the front door to the grocery store back by where he used to live with Alois.

 

While Sebastian didn’t really live all that far from the grocery store, it still took a good twenty minutes just to get there on foot. It may have been hot out but Ciel didn’t mind; he was hungry and had to get food somewhere. Ciel picked up one of the hand baskets after entering the grocery store and began to shop for all of the items on Sebastian’s list, but he soon grew frustrated when he couldn’t find the particular type of cheese Sebastian had requested.

 

Ciel was momentarily blinded by someone placing their hands over both of his eyes.

 

“Guess who~?” came the singsong voice from whoever had blinded him.

 

“…hi Alois,” said Ciel as he raised a hand to pry Alois’ hands away from his face.

 

“Aw, you’re no fun!” said Alois with a pout as Ciel turned to face him. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

 

“Grocery shopping, why else would I be in a grocery store?” asked Ciel. “What are _you_ doing here? I thought you played that one game with your party on Fridays.”

 

“It’s called a _guild,_ Ciel, a party is when you—“ Alois looked at Ciel’s completely nonchalant expression and changed his mind about what he was about to say next, “—never mind. Well what’s been going on? I haven’t seen you in _months!”_

“Not much,” said Ciel, “What about you? Did you find a new roommate?” Ciel was genuinely concerned as to whether or not Alois had been able to pay the rent after he had moved out.

 

“Yeah, that bitch Hannah moved in. I hate her. I swear her and Claude are always fucking behind my back, and I’m like, Claude, you said you were gay! How dare you put your dick in her, but he’s like – hey, Ciel, are you okay? You look like shit.”

 

“What?” asked Ciel in surprise.

 

“Your hair is a total mess,” explained Alois, “and you have dark circles under your eyes.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t bother to comb my hair this morning… I wasn’t expecting to run into anyone I knew.”

“What about the dark circles?” asked Alois suspiciously.

 

“I was up late last night, why do you care?” asked Ciel, clearly annoyed by all of Alois’ questioning. He definitely didn’t like the way Alois was looking him up and down.

 

“You have bruises on your neck,” said Alois.

 

“So what?” said Ciel as he nervously reached up a hand to cover them, which was clearly a mistake as the action raised the hem of Ciel’s shirt a little, revealing his hip.

 

“Oh my god,” said Alois, his eyes wide. “Ciel… you’re not still living with Sebastian, are you?”

 

“Yeah, why?” asked Ciel while staring at Alois and fidgeting uncomfortably.

 

“You have bruises on your hip... Ciel… did he…?” Alois’ expression looked both concerned and frightened, but Ciel was having a hard time understanding why.

 

“Did he _what?”_ asked a very irritated Ciel.

 

“He raped you, didn’t he?” said Alois seriously.

 

“What? _No!_ Sebastian would never--!”

 

“So how did you get those bruises, Ciel?”

 

Ciel chose to ignore Alois and start walking off down the grocery aisle until Alois caught up to him and held him in place by grabbing the back of his shirt.

 

“Let go of me!” shouted Ciel.

 

“It’s okay, Ciel, you can talk to me about these things. You’re walking funny.”

 

Ciel turned around and ripped Alois’ hand off of his shirt.

 

“Sebastian never _raped_ me, okay? He’d never hurt anyone!”

 

Alois’ eye twitched at Ciel’s statement and he let out a sarcastic laugh.

 

“Ha! Are you forgetting that he _tried to kill me,_ Ciel? He _buried me alive, remember?”_

Ciel grit his teeth angrily before responding.

 

“He wasn’t trying to kill you; he was just using you to get to me!”

 

“Hahaha! What would’ve happened if you came a second later than you did? What then, Ciel!” Alois was beginning to draw attention to the two since he was now shouting hysterically.

 

“Will you calm down?” hissed Ciel, “People are staring!”

 

“It’s okay, Ciel, I’m not mad at you. I want to help you. I know what it’s like to be abused. Come on, Claude can take him.”

It was Ciel’s turn to get angry as he remembered how Claude had stabbed Sebastian, his wonderful, kind, loving Sebastian who would do anything to be with him.

 

“ _Keep your perverted boyfriend away from him!”_ shouted Ciel.

 

“Why didn’t you go with Claude when you had the chance, Ciel? He told me what happened that night.”

 

Ciel once again lowered his voice as a few people on the end of the aisle had turned to look at him and Alois when he had shouted.

 

“Your perverted boyfriend only came because he thought I was going to have sex with him,” growled Ciel.

 

“That still doesn’t explain why you went home with the guy who’s been blackmailing you--!”

 

“I love him! There, I said it, okay?” Ciel then attempted to walk off again but Alois caught him by the shoulder and lowered his face so that it was close to Ciel’s ear.

 

“I know you think you love him now, but he’s brainwashed you, Ciel. What he’s done to you just isn’t right, it’s abuse plain and simple. Even I can see that.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Ciel angrily.

 

“Did it hurt when he gave you those bruises?”

 

“What Sebastian and I do behind closed doors is none of your business!” said Ciel, and this time he turned around and stepped on Alois’ foot as hard as he could.

 

“What the fuck, Ciel!” Alois cried as he held one foot in the air in an attempt to soothe the pain.

 

“I’m done talking to you,” began Ciel, “and if I _ever_ catch your boyfriend anywhere _near_ Sebastian I swear I’ll –“

 

“You’ll what?” asked Alois while narrowing his eyes.

 

“Let’s just say that next time I won’t be there to save you,” Ciel threatened.

 

Alois put his foot back down on the ground and watched Ciel go in contempt, but his expression soon softened. Alois knew what it was like to be abused – to be brainwashed, to think that you loved someone who was controlling your every move. The more Alois thought about it the more he felt sorry for Ciel, and the more he worried about just how bad it would get. Ciel already had bruises and Alois was sure he had been raped by the way Ciel walked, which meant the sooner he got the police involved the better. Alois inhaled deeply and let out a slow breath; it was time to follow Ciel home.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, MY GOD. *counts on fingers* One year, 2 weeks, and 5 days later....
> 
> If anyone wants to know where I've been, you can check my profile here on Ao3 for a quick run down of why I was gone for so long. 
> 
> TL;DR: went psycho, now stable.
> 
> P.S. cielismyhusbando.tumblr.com

Alois had decided to forfeit his initial plan of grocery shopping in order to find out where Ciel lived, so he hastily set his hand basket down on some deserted aisle and found a spot near the produce section where he could get a good view of the self-checkout. Alois knew that Ciel generally hated chit-chat and he too had been carrying a hand basket, so expecting to find Ciel using the self-checkout was a logical conclusion. Alois pulled the gray hood to his sweater over his head in order to help camouflage himself behind the bin of apples; it may have been summer but Alois was extremely self-conscious of how pale he was, so there was no way he was ever going outside without a sweater or at least a long-sleeved shirt on. Although he did wear shorts around the house every now and then there was no way he was going to wear them outside in the burning heat of summer.

 

Alois pretended like he was examining a few apples for a while until Ciel appeared at the self-checkout and began scanning his things. Alois was far enough away that Ciel wasn’t likely to notice him. Once Ciel had paid and began making his way outside the store, Alois pulled his gray hood down low over his eyes and began to follow at a comfortable distance in an attempt not to rouse suspicion.

 

 _Where the hell does Sebastian live, exactly?_ Alois wondered after he had been following Ciel for a good ten minutes. _God, it’s hot._ He was starting to break out into a sweat underneath his thin hoodie. Alois tensed up as he realized Ciel had suddenly come to a stop, so he did the first thing that came to mind and ducked behind the nearest parked car. Alois peeked out from behind the side of the car closest to the street, knowing that Ciel was bound to look over his right shoulder since Ciel was right-handed. Alois breathed a sigh of relief when Ciel seemed to shrug off whatever he had heard as his imagination.

 

Alois continued following Ciel without being seen and silently wondered if maybe Ciel actually _did_ know he was being followed, and was only on some wandering path in an attempt to get rid of him. Alois’ fear soon subsided as Ciel finally approached what looked like a standard student apartment building and began making his way up a set of dirty concrete stairs. Alois waited until Ciel had gone completely up the stairs before making his way halfway up and trying to spot which apartment Ciel had actually gone into; it looked like it was the third apartment from the right on the opposite side. Alois waited until Ciel closed the door behind him then made his way over to the apartment and crouched beneath the window, hoping that there weren’t any nosy neighbors around who would come out and ask him what he was doing.

 

Alois watched as Ciel was immediately embraced by a taller, slightly older man who Alois knew to be Sebastian. Sebastian seemed… upset? Alois wasn’t really sure what was happening, but Sebastian was holding Ciel close and Ciel seemed to be comforting him by gently stroking the taller man’s hair. When Sebastian finally pulled away so that Alois could see his face, Sebastian was smiling what looked like a pained smile.

 

Alois had absolutely no clue what was about to happen when Sebastian moved to push the coffee table in the middle of the room somewhere off to the side, then grabbed Ciel by around the waist and by the hand. It almost looked like they were… dancing? Alois realized that must have been what was happening as Sebastian began to spin Ciel around and Ciel repeatedly tripped over Sebastian’s feet in an attempt to keep up. Alois watched the expression on Ciel’s face intently. Ciel was actually enjoying himself so much he was laughing, and when he wasn’t laughing he was staring up at Sebastian with an adoring smile.

 

Alois wasn’t sure he had ever seen Ciel smile in the entire time they had known each other, much less laugh out loud. Alois watched as Ciel leaned forward to give Sebastian a kiss and Alois felt a growing lump of doubt in his chest. Maybe Ciel really _was_ happy with Sebastian? Who was he to interfere with Ciel’s happiness? Alois’ eyes narrowed as he remembered what Sebastian had done to him, all in order to force Ciel to come live with him. Alois closed his eyes and forced himself to think about a time when Claude had made him happy, forced himself to remember that Ciel had lost both of his loving parents not so very long ago and ultimately decided to leave Sebastian and Ciel alone.

 

 _I won’t say anything for now, but if I ever,_ ever _catch you hurting him Sebastian, there will be hell to pay._

Alois took one last look at the happy, laughing Ciel who was now leaning his head back while being held in Sebastian’s arms as Sebastian gently kissed his neck, then silently disappeared as though he had never been there in the first place.

 

About a month had passed when Alois awoke one late afternoon to a delicate knock on his front door.

 

"Ughhh," moaned Alois as he sat up in bed, his eyes still puffy from a lack of sufficient sleep.

 

 _Who the fuck is knocking on my door?_ thought Alois as he rubbed his fists into his eyes, attempting to rub away the dirt that had crusted in the corners. There was no way it could be Claude, Luka, or Hannah as they each had their own key, and seeing as Alois spent most of his time indoors he didn't really know that many people.

 

 _Could it be Ciel?_ Alois wondered somewhere in the back of his mind, though it had been months since his roommate had moved out, and only a few weeks since they had last seen each other. Alois had been worrying about Ciel ever since they had run into each other at the grocery store, and even though Alois had seen the way Sebastian delivered his affections to Ciel through their apartment window a feeling of unease settled in the pit of Alois' stomach.

 

_What if something happened to Ciel?_

Alois sprung out of bed and ran to the front door, flinging it open without even bothering to check the peephole.

 

"Ciel!" shouted Alois with one hand still on the door, his skinny frame draped only by a thin white undershirt and boxer shorts, his fine blonde hair a tousled mess.

 

"A-Alois!" came the very feminine, very _not_ Ciel's voice from Alois' doorstep. Alois squinted at the girl with the bouncing blonde curls standing in front of him, one of the girl's hands delicately covering her mouth in surprise.

 

The expectation to find Ciel standing on his doorstep soon dissipated and Alois was finally able to recognize the girl standing before him.

 

"...oh, you're Ciel's cousin, aren't you? What's your name again?"

 

"E-Elizabeth," stuttered the girl as she looked around the landing with a blush on her cheeks, trying to avert her eyes away from Alois' half-naked form. "I was w-wondering if Ciel was home?" asked Elizabeth as she fidgeted nervously, pressing the tips of her two index fingers together.

 

"You haven't heard? Ciel moved out months ago," said Alois, thoroughly amused by the shy girl's reaction.

 

"What?" said Elizabeth in surprise, looking up to focus on Alois' face with concern. "Where did he go?"

 

"He moved in with some guy named Sebastian, his apartment is a couple blocks away."

 

"Wh....what...." Elizabeth furrowed her brows in utter confusion. "Do you know if Ciel is okay? I haven't heard from him in months! Every time I try to get a hold of him I get no reply, I've been so worried!"

 

"So you don't know anything about Sebastian?" asked Alois in surprise.

 

Elizabeth shook her head no.

 

"No, I'm afraid not."

 

".... I think you should come inside," said Alois. "There's something I need to tell you."

 

"Oh... okay," said Elizabeth, clearly nervous as she stepped forward into Alois' apartment.

 

"Don't worry," said Alois as he shut the door behind him, "I'll go put some pants on. Have a seat."

 

"Thank you," said Elizabeth as she took a seat on the couch, her knees placed properly together underneath her frilly white dress and her hands folded neatly in her lap as she waited for Alois to return.

 

Alois came out of the bedroom wearing a pair of jeans and an oversized gray hoodie over his white undershirt, plopping himself down on the couch right next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth cleared her throat and inched slightly away from Alois, as she was made uncomfortable by the unfamiliar close contact.

 

"I don't know how Ciel and Sebastian met," said Alois, "but Sebastian...." Alois' ice blue eyes narrowed with a look of contempt. "That bastard. I hate him."

 

"What? Why?" asked Elizabeth in surprise.

 

" _THAT BASTARD TRIED TO KILL ME_!" shouted Alois, and he sprung up from the couch, gesturing wildly with both hands in the air as he spoke in a fervor. "He came to _my_ apartment, threw me over his shoulder, threw me in the trunk of his car, and he---!" Alois choked back a sob as tears begin to fill his eyes, "He _BURIED ME ALIVE!_ "

 

The traumatic memory was too much for Alois and he sank to his knees, covering his face with both hands as he sobbed, his thin body trembling as he relived the experience in his mind.

 

"Oh - oh my god!" cried Elizabeth as she rushed to Alois' side, placing both of her delicate hands on Alois' shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. "Did he really do that to you? Oh, my god! We have to call the police!"

 

"He- he said," sobbed Alois, "if anyone called the police, he'd...." Alois removed his hands from his face and threw his head back, short blonde strands of hair just brushing his shoulders as he wailed to the ceiling.

 

"Oh, my god, oh my god," said Elizabeth as she rubbed her hands up and down the sides of Alois' narrow shoulders. There were a million questions running through her mind, like what her beloved cousin Ciel was doing living with someone who had attempted murder. How could Ciel let someone get away with doing something so horrible, especially to one of his only friends? Elizabeth didn't know, but she hurriedly pulled out her cell phone and began to dial for emergency services.

 

" _Noooo!_ " wailed Alois, "If you call them, he'll ---!" Alois frantically tried to grasp Elizabeth's cell phone but Elizabeth quickly stood and pulled it out of the still kneeling Alois' reach.

 

"Alois, listen to me," said Elizabeth firmly, "there are protection programs in place for exactly this kind of situation. I don't care who this Sebastian is, I am _not_ letting him get away with this. Let's just leave everything to the authorities, and trust me, you'll be alright."

 

Alois whimpered and curled up in a ball at Elizabeth's feet, his arms wrapped tightly around one of Elizabeth's ankles.

 

"Hello, police? I'm going to need an ambulance ASAP. My friend, he's... not stable, and I think he needs some help. Yes, he went through a traumatic event recently. Someone tried to kill him! Yes, the address is..."

 

Alois still lay curled up at Elizabeth's feet, his entire body shaking as he continued to cry, fearing for his life.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not having a regular update schedule at the moment, but I'm trying my best. I was honestly surprised by how many of you gave your love and support when I started posting again, so I just want to say a great big thank you to all of those who have stopped by my tumblr to say hi or left positive comments on this story. Your support means the world to me and the least I can do is provide you with my silly little fanfiction <3

The sun was just beginning to set as Elizabeth approached the stairway to the two story apartment building. Her and one of the officers waiting nearby caught each other's eye; Elizabeth silently returned the man's solemn nod. Elizabeth took a deep breath and began to make her way up the stairs, her delicate footsteps padding lightly against the concrete. She came to a stop in front of the apartment number she had learned from Alois, noticing that the window blinds were turned shut. Elizabeth lifted one half-curled hand and rapped on the door lightly, taking a few steps backwards as she waited for someone to answer her knock.

 

Ciel was in the middle of washing his hands in the bathroom when he heard what sounded like someone knocking. Ciel was puzzled; no one had ever come to visit Sebastian in the time that they had lived together, nor had Ciel told anyone he knew where he and Sebastian lived. Although Sebastian wasn't the type to forget his key Ciel brushed it off with a shrug, figuring that there was a first time for everything. Ciel made his way toward the front door, a little smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the thought of finally being able to embrace Sebastian after a long day apart. Ciel quickly unlocked the entrance to the apartment, smiling to himself as he placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door wide, fully expecting to see the person standing there be his dear Sebastian.

 

"Elizabeth!" cried Ciel in shock, his mouth slightly open as he tried to process the fact that someone who was _not_ Sebastian was standing on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Ciel!" exclaimed Elizabeth, "I've been trying to reach you for months! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Elizabeth rushed toward Ciel with both arms wide open, though Ciel quickly pushed her away.

 

"Don't touch me!" said Ciel curtly, thoroughly irritated that someone other than Sebastian had just tried to touch him. "How do you know where I live?"

 

"Alois told me where you live," said Elizabeth honestly.

 

"What?" questioned Ciel, his irritation growing, "And how did _Alois_ happen to know where I live?"

 

"I don't know," confessed Elizabeth. "But Ciel! Oh Ciel, you're okay!" Elizabeth's jewel green eyes began to water, her pent up anxiety over what had happened to Ciel in the past few months releasing itself in the form of tears. Elizabeth once again came close to Ciel and attempted to take one of Ciel's hands in hers, only for Ciel to brush her hand away. "I was so w-worried about you!" said Elizabeth, her voice now shaking.

 

"As you can see I'm perfectly fine," snapped Ciel. "Now tell me what you're doing here or go away."

 

"Well...." sniffed Elizabeth as she wiped her eyes with the side of one hand, "Is it true that you live with someone named Sebastian now?"

 

Ciel stiffened. How did Elizabeth know about Sebastian?

 

"Who wants to know?" asked Ciel defensively.

 

"I do," said Elizabeth with a forced smile, trying to exude her usual cheery demeanor despite the fact that she had just been crying.

 

Ciel sighed and leaned against the door frame, folding his arms against his chest. It was true that Elizabeth was one of the few family members who had been there for him after his parents died, and even fewer of those he actually trusted. Ciel mulled over his options in his mind; he could either slam the door in Elizabeth's face, most likely alienating her forever, or simply admit that he was indeed living with Sebastian. Ciel was leaning towards telling Elizabeth that he did live with Sebastian when an early fragment of their conversation echoed in his mind.

 

_"Alois told me where you live."_

Ciel straightened up his slouched form and stared off into a blank space beyond where Elizabeth was standing, his mind racing. If Alois had told Elizabeth where Ciel was living, and with who, what else had Alois told her? Ciel's eyes widened as the realization hit him and he hurriedly tried to shut the door.

 

"No, I live alone," Ciel lied. "I'm so sorry I haven't kept in touch Lizzie, I'll call you later on this week, I promise," said Ciel from behind a crack in the door, forcing himself to smile.

 

Elizabeth slammed her palm hard against the nearly closed door, the tears that had long been pooling at her lower lashes now beginning to flow down her cheeks.

 

"I know you're lying, Ciel. I know Sebastian lives here, and I know what he did. The police are already downstairs waiting."

 

"W-what..." stuttered Ciel, as he was momentarily in a state of disbelief. Ciel's disbelief very quickly turned to outright rage and he flung open the door, angrily grabbing hold of Elizabeth's dress collar so that he could scream directly into her face. " _How could you do this to Sebastian?_ ", yelled Ciel, " _You've never even met him! You have no idea what he's like!_ "

 

" _Uwahh!_ " Elizabeth cried, frightened by her cousin's unusual display of emotion. Ciel had _never_ grabbed her like that before, much less yelled at her. "Ciel! What has he done to you?"

 

" _NOTHING!_ " screamed Ciel, not understanding why not a single person around him could see Sebastian through his eyes. Sebastian was caring, Sebastian was kind, Sebastian would _never_ lay a hand on him --

"Ciel, _please!_ " begged Elizabeth, her voice interrupting Ciel's train of thought.

 

Ciel grit his teeth, released his grip on Elizabeth's dress and slammed the door, making sure to turn both locks. He then made a mad dash to the bedroom where he had left his cell phone charging on the nightstand and hurriedly dialed Sebastian's number.

 

_Sebastian! I have to warn Sebastian!_

Ciel grew more and more frustrated with each passing ring; he was especially frustrated when the call ended up going to Sebastian's voicemail.

 

_No no no no no!_

 

Ciel hit redial, his panic rising when the call went to Sebastian's voicemail for a second time. Ciel tried again, silently begging Sebastian to pick up.

 

_Please, Sebastian, pick up! Please!_

Ciel heard a loud crash as the line continued to ring; the authorities had broken down the front door and were now infiltrating the apartment.

 

_Sebastian Sebastian Sebastian!_

"Anything in this apartment could be used as evidence," Ciel heard one of the officers say as he frantically hit redial, "Be careful."

 

Ciel was suddenly assaulted by an emergency response team; one of the men snatched away his phone while another put a blanket over his shoulders and tried to tell him that everything was going to be alright. Ciel desperately tried to fight them, elbowing either of them as hard as he could, but it wasn't long before he was overpowered by the two large men trying to comfort him.

                                                                                          

"Don't you worry kid," said one of the men, "We're not going to hurt you, we're just going to take you to the hospital."

 

" _I don't want to go to the fucking hospital!_ " shouted Ciel as he continued to struggle, attempting to knee the worker standing in front of him. " _Let me GO_!"

 

"If you don't calm down, we're going to have to give you a sedative," said the man standing in front of Ciel, "How 'bout this, you wanna take a little pill to calm you down?"

 

" _NO!_ " screamed Ciel, " _Fucking LET ME GO!"_

 

The two men gave each other a knowing glance over Ciel's head.

 

"I can hold him, you go get the injection," said the man restraining Ciel.

 

"Right."

 

" _AGHHH!_ " Ciel screamed at the top of his lungs as his pants were yanked down by one of the workers and a needle stabbed hard into his lower left buttock. Ciel immediately began to feel woozy, his muscles relaxing as he entered a forced state of calm. Ciel's eyelids began to droop as he was lifted into the ambulance by the two paramedics.

 

"S... Sebastian..." Ciel mumbled as he nodded off, his sedated body soon overcome by sleep.

 

Sebastian glanced at the clock in the corner of his work computer monitor. It was about half an hour until quitting time and Sebastian smiled to himself, thinking of all the time he would get to spend with Ciel this weekend. He had ensured that he wouldn't have to work any overtime by asking that idiot redhead to cover for him. Sebastian hadn't had a weekend alone with Ciel in quite some time, and he was looking forward to spoiling Ciel in order to make up for it.

 

Sebastian's headset indicated that there was a call on the line, so he answered and began providing tech support to one of the company's customers. Due to the fact that he was in the middle of a call, Sebastian didn't hear the approaching footsteps of his boss, nor the footsteps of the uniformed officer that accompanied him. Sebastian ended the call, blinking in surprise when he looked up and saw both his boss and an officer standing just outside his cubicle.

 

"Ooh, Bassy, what's all this~?" gushed the redheaded coworker as she peeked over Sebastian's wall, her pointed chin resting on both of her fists while her elbows rested on the thin wall of the cubicle.

 

Sebastian glared at his redheaded coworker and turned toward the two men that had approached him without rising from his chair.

 

"Good afternoon, officer," said Sebastian, acknowledging the man formally, "and Mr. Spears," added Sebastian in a purposely flat tone.

 

"Sebastian Michaelis?" asked the officer gruffly.

 

Sebastian responded with a silent nod, glancing over to his cell phone as it began to vibrate on his desk. Ciel was calling, but seeing as Sebastian was currently dealing with the authorities, Ciel would have to wait.

 

"You are under arrest for suspicion of attempted murder," the officer continued, producing his handcuffs and chaining Sebastian's wrists together while Sebastian still sat in his chair. "Now stand."

 

Sebastian stood, not wanting to seem noncompliant. He then let out an inner sigh as Grelle gasped and rushed to his side.

 

"Officer, you've got the wrong man!" Grelle insisted, "My dear Bassy wouldn't hurt a fly!"

 

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to stay out of this," said the officer to Grelle, "Or you will be cited for obstruction of justice." The officer then turned his attention back to Sebastian and began to dictate his rights. "You have the right to remain silent. You --"

 

" _Nooo!_ " wailed Grelle as she threw herself to her knees and held out both of her wrists, fully prepared to be taken in right along with Sebastian. "You can't take my Bassy, and if you do, then you'll have to take me too!"

 

Sebastian very desperately wanted to tell the overly dramatic redhead to shut the hell up, but Sebastian wasn't about to revoke his right to silence. Sebastian's attention went elsewhere as he realized his cell phone was still vibrating on top of his desk, the caller ID once again displaying Ciel's contact information.

 

_Ciel is still calling? What? Why?_

 

The officer chose to ignore Grelle's antics and continued on with his explanation of Sebastian's rights. "If you choose to waive that right, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law."

 

"I need to answer my phone," blurted Sebastian, not caring that he had just broken his silence.

 

"Sorry Michaelis, you only get one phone call where you're going and it sure as hell ain't on a damn cell phone," said the officer gruffly.

 

"Please," added Sebastian as politely as he could, his panic rising as the phone vibrations stopped, then started up again. This was the third time that Ciel had called.

 

_What if something happened to Ciel?_ thought Sebastian.

 

"Nope, 'fraid not," said the officer as he began to escort Sebastian out of the office.

 

"I _need_ to answer my phone!" shouted Sebastian desperately, his pleas ignored by the officer but not by his coworkers; Sebastian's coworkers began poking their heads out of their cubicles one by one in order to stare quietly at the sight before them.  

                                                      

Sebastian strained his neck over his shoulder in order to stare longingly at his phone, which was still vibrating on his desk. Sebastian was incredibly frustrated knowing that it was Ciel, knowing that Ciel needed him and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

 

" _Please! I need to answer my phone!"_

 

Once outside the building Sebastian was shoved into the back of a police cruiser, his cries soon drowned out by the loud sound of police sirens. Sebastian slammed his head into the back of the seat in front of him, his head down low as he felt himself overwhelmed with guilt at not being able to be there for Ciel.

 

_Ciel... Ciel... Ciel!_


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel awakens from his sedated sleep to find himself trapped in Seaside Hospital, a holding facility for the mentally ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh it's been 2 weeks since I last updated :cri: but the good news is this is a nice long chapter. And the bad news is that it may seem like an awful lot of filler. I can assure you, however, that this chapter will become extremely relevant later on in the story.

Ciel's eyes instantly popped open at the sound of a metal cart crashing down on to asphalt and he instinctively tried to sit up, only to find that his arms and legs were bound to whatever he was lying on.

 

_What the...?_

Ciel's mind was still hazy due to the long lasting effects of the sedative he had been given. It was only after he had been wheeled into some sterile room that he realized he was lying on top of a stretcher, which Ciel inferred must have just been taken out of the ambulance.

 

_Was I in an accident or something...?_

 

Ciel wiggled his fingers and toes, then squirmed from side to side as best he could within his restraints, only to find that all of his body parts were in good working order and nothing hurt.

 

_No... what happened?_

Ciel still had no idea what was happening as his restraints were removed and he was helped from the stretcher to a standing position inside the small room, which felt even smaller due to the number of people currently in it. One woman who Ciel assumed was a nurse based on her manner of dress began to talk to him while a large, burly man dressed all in white began to look Ciel over. Ciel immediately crossed one arm against his chest, his hand gripped tight on the arm that still lie hanging at his side; Ciel had no idea where he was or what was happening and the entire situation made him feel extremely vulnerable.

 

"Where is this place?" asked Ciel to the nurse as the large man continued his visual inspection.

 

"You're in Seaside Hospital," said the woman, "Do you know why you're here?"

 

Ciel shook his head no; he really hadn't the faintest clue.

 

The woman frowned and glanced over at the man who had been standing in the corner. The man then approached Ciel with a clipboard held tightly in one hand and an ink pen in the other; based on the fact that he was wearing a white coat, Ciel immediately assumed that he was some sort of doctor.

 

"Ciel Phantomhive, correct?"

 

Ciel responded with a small nod and took a quick step back as the large man who had been looking him over came even closer and began to pat him down, which Ciel only allowed as he was more curious about what the doctor would say.

 

"Ciel," the doctor began, "Seaside is a mental facility."

 

"W...what?" Ciel's eyes slowly widened in surprise as it took him some time to fully process the doctor's statement.

 

"You are here because you were kidnapped by a man who was arrested for attempted murder. You seem to be suffering from what is known as 'Stockholm Syndrome.' Stockholm Syndrome is a disorder in which the victim expresses positive feelings towards the person who has been holding them captive."

 

_Captive?_ thought Ciel, _I was... kidnapped?_

Ciel's entire being froze as the memories of what had happened earlier that evening came rushing back to him.

 

"Sebastian didn't kidnap me!" Ciel insisted, "Sebastian would never - !"

 

"Save it for the judge, kid," said the burly man who was currently turning all of Ciel's pockets inside out; Ciel now knew that the man must be some sort of orderly. "No matter what happens you're stuck here for the next seventy-two hours."

 

" _Seventy-two hours?"_ asked Ciel in disbelief, "I can't stay here for that long, I have to see Sebastian!" Ciel insisted, his passion showing in the way he had unconsciously clenched one of his fists against his chest. "He's probably worried about me! And I'm worried about him! Please, I need to see Sebastian!" Ciel cried, the nights events finally having worn on him enough that his voice was beginning to crack.

 

"I'm sorry Ciel, but the report we got from the EMTs who brought you in indicated that you are a potential danger to others," explained the female nurse, "and according to California law, that means we are legally obligated to hold you here until we can be sure that you aren't going to hurt anyone."

 

"You've got to be kidding me," said Ciel, "I don't want to hurt anybody! And _stop touching me!_ " said Ciel to the male orderly who was now patting up and down the length of Ciel's shorts, which for Ciel was a little too close for comfort. Ciel tried to shove the man's hands away from him but Ciel was far too weak to have much of an impact.

 

"Calm down or you're gonna get another shot in the butt," said the orderly, "and you wouldn't want that, now would you?" he continued with a knowing smirk.

 

"I _said_ get your disgusting hands off me!" said Ciel, and he raised one foot in order to kick the orderly in the chest. The man simply rolled his eyes and backed away as he had just finished the inspection, meaning that Ciel's kick missed. "Tch," said Ciel in disappointment.

 

"I'm going to have to ask you to take off your shoes," said the female nurse, "We don't allow patients to have shoes with laces."

 

By this point in time Ciel was so mad he was sure he could feel the vein on his upper forehead popping out. He had just opened his mouth to protest when the male orderly interrupted him.

 

"The less compliant you are the longer you'll be here," said the male orderly in a nearly sing-song voice while still wearing that stupid smirk.

 

Ciel was now so angry that his teeth were grinding together behind tightly closed lips, but he did as he was told and took off his brown lace up boots, which left him dressed in only a light summer shirt over which he had buttoned a navy blue cardigan, long tan shorts and his usual black knee-high socks.

 

"Great!" said the nurse with a smile as she watched Ciel hand over his shoes to the still smirking orderly, "Now come with me and I'll show you to your room."

 

Ciel was led down a long hallway that had several doorways on either side; Ciel assumed that behind each door was a bedroom, much like a dormitory. Ciel was finally shown into his room at the end of the hall, which thankfully appeared to be a single. The room was even equipped with a full bathroom, though the bathroom was lacking a door. Even the shower didn't have a door. What was the point in leaving the door off the bathroom if there was still a door on the outside of the whole damn room?

 

"It's pretty late, so you should try and get some rest," said the nurse, "oh, and the doctor will see you in the morning. Good night!" said the woman cheerfully, which Ciel pointedly ignored. Ciel walked over to the single bed in the middle of the room and sat on top of the still made covers, drawing his knees to his chest and staring at the blank white wall ahead of him.

 

_"You seem to be suffering from what is known as 'Stockholm Syndrome.'"_

 

Ciel let out a huff of air as the doctor's words echoed through his mind.

 

_Kidnapped? Me? By **Sebastian?**_

 

Ciel angrily clenched his fists into the bed coverlet underneath him as he thought about how much he missed Sebastian, about how there were so many things wrong with this entire situation.

 

_Sebastian loves me more than anything! Why can't anyone seem to understand that?_

 

Ciel felt a hot, wet tear roll down one side of his face as he began to cry tears of frustration.

 

_If they think that Sebastian kidnapped me, he was probably arrested... and it's all my fault!_ thought Ciel, his emotions in complete turmoil as he blamed himself for whatever had happened to Sebastian.

Ciel released his grip from the bed coverlet and lightly punched his fist into the mattress; Ciel was making a poor attempt to relieve his frustration through aggression instead of shedding tears.

 

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sebastian!_

 

 

Ciel had no idea at which hour he had finally fallen asleep on top of the bed covers still wearing the same clothes he had been admitted in. When Ciel awoke the next morning he immediately went to the bathroom to relieve himself, after which he stood and gazed at the shower longingly. Ciel soon decided against it when he realized that there was no lock on the room's one door and anyone could barge in at any minute. When Ciel went to wash his hands he realized that the sink was completely devoid of any toiletries; there wasn't even a little bar of soap with which to wash his hands.

 

_What am I gonna do, kill someone with a travel sized soap bar?_

Ciel refused to eat breakfast numerous times, as the same nurse from the night before kept coming to check on him and ask him if he was sure that he didn't want to eat. Ciel repeatedly demanded to speak to the doctor he had been told he would be seeing, but the nurse's only reply was that he would have to wait. Ciel finally gave up asking and lay on one side on top of the still made but now rumpled bed, passing the time doing nothing other than staring at the wall and thinking of Sebastian.

 

Ciel didn't know how much time had passed when that awful male orderly from the night before appeared in order to escort Ciel to see the doctor. Ciel followed the man quietly to a small room, which he was practically shoved into by the small of his back. Ciel grit his teeth in frustration as the orderly shut the door to the room and disappeared out of sight. The only reason that Ciel didn't react to the smug orderly was that he knew if he wanted to get out of here then he had no choice but to grin and bear it.

 

"Ciel Phantomhive?" said the doctor after Ciel had been thrown into the room. This time around the doctor was a woman, not the man that Ciel had seen the night before.

 

Ciel responded with a small nod as he took a seat in the old metal folding chair that sat across from the doctor's desk.

 

"How are you feeling?" the woman asked, though her demeanor was cold. It was obvious that this woman was lacking in the usual expressions of human emotion.

 

"I'm trapped in some sort of prison-hospital for no fucking reason, of course I'm fine!" Ciel said sarcastically, "Why the hell am I even in here?"

 

"Let's see," responded the woman, not the least bit affected by Ciel's sarcasm as she picked up a clipboard from one side of her desk. "It says here that when you were rescued from captivity, you tried to attack the emergency responders. Therefore you were determined to be a danger to others."

 

"What!" said Ciel in outrage as he jumped to his feet from the cheap metal chair he had been sitting on, "These two men just barge into my apartment and manhandle me without telling me what the hell is going on and you expect me to just sit there and take it?"

 

The emotionless doctor responded with a blank stare and an equally emotionless silence before continuing.

 

"The fact of the matter is that you were determined to be a danger to others, and that is why you are here. State law declares that we may keep you for observation for a full seventy-two hours. If we find no need to continue to observe you after said seventy-two hours, then you are free to go."

 

"This is _BULLSHIT!_ " Ciel shouted as he slammed his open palm down on to the stupid doctor's desk, then leaned forward so that he could make his point right to her face. "I. Don't. Want. To. Hurt anyone! _Fuck!_ "

 

The blank-faced doctor only tilted her head to one side at Ciel's behavior, then started jotting down notes on to the clipboard that held Ciel's case file.

 

"What the hell are you writing?" asked Ciel as he leaned farther forward across the doctor's desk so that he could see, " _'Patient is prone to violent outbursts?'_ What the fuck! You lock me up in some stupid shithole hospital for _no good reason_ and think I'm _not_ gonna be pissed? What the fuck is wrong with you people!" Ciel exclaimed, his fingernails now digging hard into the varnished edge of the doctor's desk closest to her. All reason had left Ciel and he was fully prepared to attack the woman if she dare say another word.

 

The still expressionless doctor reached under her desk to press a button and a buzzer sounded. The office door flew open and the orderly that Ciel hated along with another large male who Ciel had never seen before appeared, each of the men grabbing Ciel by one arm and dragging him out of the office. Ciel screamed and struggled in their grasp but he was simply too weak to do much else than make a scene.

 

" _Fucking let go of me!_ I said _let go!_ " Ciel shouted as he was dragged all of the way down the hallway back to his own room. " _FUCK! I DEMAND TO SEE A LAWYER!_ " Ciel finally tried, as he knew that threatening legal action was bound to get results.

 

Ciel stumbled over himself as he was thrown back into his windowless room by the two men, the worst male orderly giving Ciel a knowing grin as he spoke.

 

"Can't see a lawyer until your seventy-two hours are up, kid. Heh."

 

" _TCH!_ " Ciel bit his inner cheek, his fists clenched at his sides as he tried his hardest not to slap that awful orderly right in the face, the memory of what that equally awful doctor had written down on his case file still fresh in his mind. Ciel knew that if there was any chance of him getting out of here then he was going to have to act the part, so he simply turned his back to the orderly and stood there waiting for the man to leave. Once the terrible man had finally left Ciel threw himself back down on top of the bed coverlet, resuming his endless ritual of staring at the wall while he tried to sort through his own thoughts.

 

Ciel let the days in the hospital pass, though he refused to speak to any of the other patients and only ate the bare minimum his stomach could handle while alone in his room. Ciel also refused to shower the entire time he was there, though he was surprised when he asked for some soap with which to wash his hands and was actually given some. Whatever the rules of this damn hospital were they didn't make a whole lot of sense, but that no longer mattered: over seventy hours had passed since Ciel had been admitted and that meant he was nearly free to go.

 

It was only twenty minutes before Ciel's planned release when he was once again taken to the small room in order to be seen by the same emotionless doctor. Ciel took his seat in the cheap metal folding chair, his heart pounding in his chest as he considered the possibility that the doctor had decided to keep him here past the initial seventy-two hours.

 

"Ciel," said the doctor as she looked up from her clipboard. She was looking at Ciel seriously, like for once in her life she actually possessed some basic shred of human emotion. "Do you love Sebastian?"

 

"Of course I love Sebastian!" said Ciel as he passionately leaned forward to make his point, though it wasn't long before he remembered that Sebastian had been accused of kidnapping him. Ciel leaned back in his chair and tried to act calm, his heart now thudding even harder against his ribcage as he wondered what would become of his mistake.

 

"I see," said the doctor with her usual lack of emotion. "Well, you are now free to go. However, the judge reviewing your case has determined it necessary for you to be placed in continued therapy."

 

It took every ounce of willpower Ciel had not to protest. He simply closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe slowly through his nose so that no more accidental mistakes would leave his mouth.

 

"And if I don't go to therapy?" asked Ciel as calmly as he could.

 

"If you do not attend the therapy assigned to you, you will be placed back here for observation," the doctor answered, then pressed the buzzer under her desk for the orderlies to come fetch Ciel. "You will now be given your belongings and released. Have a nice day."

 

Ciel kept his head down low as he was manhandled by the orderly he hated even though he had made no form of protest, but all that Ciel cared about now was getting the hell out of there. Ciel was surprised when not only his shoes were returned to him, but also his wallet and cell phone, which he had completely forgotten he had been missing. Ciel was then taken through a back hallway and let out a restricted access door, after which he found himself outside in the hospital parking lot where a taxi cab was already waiting for him. Ciel immediately got in the cab without a second thought, slamming the rear passenger door shut and locking himself in for good measure.

 

"Where to?" asked the cab driver.

 

"County jail," replied Ciel. Ciel may not have showered, combed his hair, or even brushed his teeth for the past three days but none of that mattered; all that mattered now is that he get to Sebastian, that he help free Sebastian by sorting out all this mess so that he could once again lie peacefully in his precious Sebastian's arms.

 

"That far? Well, if you say so," said the taxi driver, and off the cab went.

 

Ciel spent the entire forty-five minute ride in total silence, thinking of absolutely nothing other than how he was going to help Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to update by 3/22 at the latest. Wish me luck.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ciel is released from the mental hospital he soon finds out he has to wait even longer to see Sebastian. In the meantime Ciel attends his mandatory therapy session and gains some minor insight into his own psyche, which he then chooses to ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. I last updated this story 3 months ago -looks around innocently- Well the good news is that besides the fact it's now being updated, I'm on a ~tentative~ fanfic update schedule for all of my stories. Idk if you can really consider that good news when I made a point of calling it ~tentative~ lol. 
> 
> As for this chapter I feel like it's sort of filler; it's really one of those necessary in-between chapters until we get to the upcoming drama/action next chapter. And it is definitely coming next chapter! 
> 
> P.S. I made my own website/blog instead of having a tumblr.
> 
> http://www.ischagoras.net

Ciel stood anxiously outside the county jail where he knew Sebastian lay inside, not paying any attention to the sound of the taxi cab's tires squealing away. Ciel took in a deep breath through his nostrils, attempting to build up his confidence, then walked through the doors of the administrative building and demanded to see Sebastian.

 

"I need to see Sebastian Michaelis," Ciel told the receptionist firmly.

 

"Do you have an appointment?" came the blonde woman's reply.

 

 _Appointment?_ Ciel temporarily faltered, but continued on with another question in the hopes that he would still be able to see Sebastian.

 

"No, but -"

 

"Sorry, no one is allowed in without an appointment," said the woman flatly, and she immediately turned her attention back to her work computer, ignoring Ciel.

 

"Wh... what?" asked Ciel in crushing disappointment.

 

_I can't see... Sebastian...?_

 

Ciel tried to calm himself, knowing that if he were to lose it in a place like this it wouldn't be long before he'd end up right back in the hospital he had just come from.

 

"Did you need something?" asked the woman as she became annoyed by Ciel's continued presence.

 

"How do I make an appointment?" asked Ciel nervously; he was in a rather fragile state and this woman's attitude wasn't helping.

 

The woman let out an irritated sigh and shoved a clipboard in Ciel's direction that had a few forms attached to it.

 

"Fill out these forms and your request will be processed in a few days."

 

 _A few days...?_ thought Ciel hopelessly as he gingerly grabbed the clipboard. He turned away from the receptionist with clipboard in hand and closed his eyes momentarily, mentally reassuring himself that it wouldn't be long before he'd be able to see Sebastian. Ciel then took a seat in the waiting area and began to fill out the necessary paperwork.

 

_Inmate name: Sebastian Michaelis._

"Inmate..." said Ciel under his breath, the mere sight of the word next to Sebastian's name causing all of the emotions he had been holding back for the past few days to swell up inside him until they broke through the barrier of his physical body by coming out as tears. Ciel wiped his nose on the back of his hand as he tried to cry in silence at this forced separation from his beloved Sebastian.

 

Ciel filled out the forms the best he could, desperately hoping that the smeared ink from his landing teardrops wouldn't affect the outcome of his application.

 

 _Most visiting appointments are made on Saturdays,_ Ciel read on the last page of the form, which made Ciel realize that he didn't even know what day it was. Ciel's heart sank as he quickly checked the date on his cell phone; it was only Monday afternoon.

 

Ciel walked back over to the receptionist's desk and handed her the clipboard with both hands, his head hung low in order to hide his tear streaked face. Once the receptionist accepted the forms Ciel hurried out of the building, collapsing on the nearest street curb with his face buried between his knees.

 

"Se... Sebastian," Ciel hiccupped into his own flesh, pausing occasionally to wipe his tears on the hem of his shorts, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." As far as Ciel was concerned this whole situation was entirely his fault; if only he had been able to warn Sebastian, none of this would have happened.

 

 _Why was I so stupid?_ thought Ciel in desperation, _Why else would Lizzie be there, at Sebastian's apartment? Why didn't I call Sebastian right away?_

 

After Ciel had spent some time crying out his frustrations, he lifted his head and stared blankly into the distance of the public building's parking lot, wondering where exactly he should go from here. He obviously couldn't trust his family after what Elizabeth had done to him, which also meant there was no way he could trust Alois. With Sebastian behind bars Ciel wasn't really sure where he _could_ go; for all he knew Sebastian's apartment was still taped up as a crime scene. Ciel quickly resigned himself to staying in a motel for a few days, eternally grateful that it was now summer and he wouldn't have to make any tuition payments. Ciel's savings from his website income would easily last twice as long without that massive bill to pay.

 

Ciel was lucky enough to find a week's vacancy at a relatively cheap hotel near his campus until he could figure something else out with Sebastian. Despite it being summer many of the university's students had stayed behind for summer classes, meaning that the nearby community was as lively as ever. The fact that there were still students around made it much easier for Ciel to blend in and stay out of sight, though he mostly spent his days holed up in the motel room, thinking about Sebastian.

 

A few days had passed and it was already Friday, only one day away from when Ciel would be able to see Sebastian. Ciel had received a confirmation call from the jail minutes earlier letting him know that his paperwork had been processed, which had made Ciel somewhat giddy. Ciel was currently rolling around on his unmade motel room bed with his arms wrapped tightly around his pillow, murmuring to himself in ecstatic delight.

 

"Sebastian. Sebastian. I finally get to see Sebastian!" Ciel said with a laugh as he squeezed his pillow tighter, his blue eyes shining with pure joy as he allowed himself to daydream of his and Sebastian's reunion.

 

For some reason it suddenly crossed Ciel's mind that it was Friday and therefore time for another weekly show, but seeing as Ciel's personal belongings were still back at Sebastian's apartment, that would be near impossible. But that didn't matter to Ciel; all Ciel cared about now was Sebastian.

 

Ciel was in the middle of his gleeful celebration when his cell phone rang, causing Ciel to sit up and stare at it on the nearby nightstand questioningly. When Ciel reached out to pick up his phone the call ID showed a prefix used exclusively by his university, so he answered the call thinking it was his school calling about next semester's registration.

 

"Hi, may I speak to Ciel Phantomhive?" came the female voice on the phone.

 

"This is Ciel," he replied cheerfully, as he was still in a good mood from his earlier celebration.

 

"I'm calling from student health to inform you that you have an appointment scheduled for three o' clock this afternoon. Does this time work for you?"

 

"Appointment?" Ciel asked quizzically, then remembered what he had been told upon being released from the hospital. "Oh... right. Yeah, I'll be there," said Ciel flatly, after which he hung up the phone without even listening to the woman's reply.  

 

Ciel rolled away from the nightstand and back on to the center of his motel room bed, hugging his pillow tight. As much as Ciel didn't want to go to the mandatory therapy session, he'd much rather do it than risk getting locked up again. Ciel unknowingly began to chew his lower lip out of nervousness; he'd have to be careful in that session later.

 

"Sebastian..."

 

_Sebastian has a plan by now. I'm sure of it._

Ciel approached the student health building with hesitation in his eyes, though he soon forced down his worries by reassuring himself that he would be careful. Ciel didn't even know who his therapist was, not that it really mattered.  

 

Ciel had arrived a few minutes early but spent what seemed like forever waiting for his actual appointment. Person after person - Ciel assumed they were therapists and other mental health professionals - came out from the hallway in order to call back other students, but still no one had come for Ciel. Finally when half an hour had passed a woman that Ciel had not yet seen made her debut. The woman was wearing mid-length dress shorts and a plain white blouse, her brown hair tied up in a high side ponytail

 

"Mr. Phantomhive?" the woman asked as her brown eyes scanned the room, her clear, oval-shaped glasses partially reflecting the overhead fluorescent light.

 

Ciel stood and followed the woman down the hallway without a word, completely ignoring her attempts to exchange general pleasantries.

 

"Please, have a seat," said the brown haired woman after she herself was seated. The woman pinched her oval glasses between thumb and forefinger, quickly adjusting them as she quietly observed Ciel's behavior. Her brown eyes sparkled with a generally cheerful demeanor that reminded Ciel of Lizzie. Ciel took a seat in the offered chair and immediately crossed everything he could, his arms and legs both folded tight as he cast his gaze to one side wall of the office.

 

"Hi, Ciel," said the woman, as she made a mental note of Ciel's body posture, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Nina Hopkins, but you can call me Nina. Is there anything you would like to talk about today?"

 

"No," came Ciel's tart reply.

 

"Ciel," continued Nina in an odd cooing voice; her voice strange enough to make Ciel glance at the woman with one raised eyebrow. "It seems that you were in the hospital recently. Would you like to talk about that?"

 

"What is there to talk about?" asked Ciel with annoyance, quickly averting his eyes from the woman when her eyes met his. "I got locked up, now I'm out. I don't see why I have to come to this stupid therapy session in the first place," Ciel said to the wall; this woman's constant stare was making him uncomfortable. He was starting to get the rather unpleasant feeling that she was undressing him with her eyes.

 

"Ciel, darling," Nina said again in her strange cooing voice, which made Ciel grimace in discomfort. It was obvious to Ciel that this woman was interested in him for reasons other than the fact that he was her patient. "The reason you're here is because you don't seem to understand that you are a victim."

 

"Victim?" said Ciel angrily, this time looking Nina directly in the eyes, "Of what?"

 

"I am sure you know the name... Sebastian Michaelis," said Nina politely as she glanced at Ciel's case file, lightly tapping her long fingernail against the form where the information was written. "Attempted murderer and kidnapper."

 

Ciel uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his sides, his hands balled into fists as he trembled with rage.

 

"How... how dare..."

 

Nina tilted her head to one side as she waited patiently for Ciel to continue, her lips pursed into a questioning pout as she thoroughly observed her patient's reaction.

 

"How DARE you speak of Sebastian that way!" Ciel finally managed. "Sebastian never - !"

 

"Ciel," interrupted Nina, "I have all of the facts right here on paper. I am sorry to say, but your feelings for this... Sebastian," Nina's previously pouted lips now curled in disgust, "...are... misguided," Nina had chosen the best euphemism she could think of; in all her years as a mental health professional she had learned to never sympathize with the aggressor. "Sebastian fits the classic example of an emotional abuser and I am afraid that you were, and are, his victim."

 

"I'm not a victim!" shouted Ciel, "I don't care what your stupid piece of paper says, Sebastian has never done a thing to me!"

 

"Oh?" questioned Nina curiously, her painted lips now pouted with an expression of disbelief as she continued to tap her fingernail on top of Ciel's papers. "It says here that this... _Sebastian_ took you hostage after attempting to murder your roommate."

 

Ciel grit his teeth in anger but otherwise said nothing. He was wise enough to know that anything said in this session could potentially be used against Sebastian, meaning that it was best not to speak when he wasn't quite sure what would come out of his mouth.

 

"Tell me, Ciel, darling," said Nina after carefully observing her patient's extremely tense state, "How do you feel about Sebastian?"

 

"That's none of your goddamn business," spat Ciel angrily; this woman's thinly veiled attempt to mask her attraction to him at a time like this was simply infuriating. 

 

"Patient is uncooperative," Nina mumbled as she wrote down a note on Ciel's case file.

 

"Tch," said Ciel, as he could very clearly hear her.

 

"It would seem as though you admire this Sebastian very much, as you are often willing to defend him," Nina went on after having scribbled down her note, her two hands now interlaced and folded underneath her chin, "This is a common occurrence in those who are suffering from Stockholm Syndrome."

 

Ciel leapt up from his chair, no longer able to contain himself in a still position as he shouted wildly at his therapist.

 

" _I_ _don't have some bullshit kidnapping syndrome!_ " Ciel yelled, his voice still raised as he spoke his next words. "Do you think I was locked up in some room and never allowed to see the light of day? You think I was abused? That I was raped, or maybe even tortured? Because if you do, like all of you goddamn idiot doctors seem to think, then you are _wrong_. Wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG!"

 

Ciel stood in front of Nina's desk panting from his outburst, his deep blue eyes ablaze with fury. While Ciel didn't have the nerve to confront the hospital staff because he wanted to get the hell out of there, he now had no problem expressing himself to this nitwit of a therapist.

 

Nina sat there quietly, watching Ciel with a surprisingly calm and unreadable expression.

 

"I see," Nina replied, then paused for a moment before continuing on. "No one is saying any of that, Ciel; but the fact remains that you did not go with Sebastian of your own free will."

 

Ciel opened his mouth to interject, but was soon cut off by Nina.

"Even if you _say_ you went of your own free will, we have testimony from your roommate that the only reason you went with Sebastian was in order to save him. It is therefore considered a hostage situation, as you were only doing what you thought necessary to save your roommate's life."

 

Ciel's breathing was still rapid but not as heavy as it was before, his previous huffs now coming out in shallow pants as he stood there quietly, his mind trying to process everything that Nina had just said. When Ciel took the time to think about it, it was the truth: he definitely hadn't trusted Sebastian, and had only been trying to save Alois. Ciel soon shook his head to clear his thoughts; no matter what the truth was, none of it mattered anymore. Sebastian had spent months proving to Ciel that he was trustworthy, Alois was still alive, and above all else Ciel was deeply, irrationally in love with Sebastian.

 

"Time's up," whispered Ciel as he glanced at the wall clock behind Nina's desk, "I'm done."

 

Nina stared at Ciel with her normally pouty lips pressed into a thin line, her brown eyes still unreadable behind her oval frames. While it wasn't unusual for a patient to be resistant in their sessions, this level of resistance was worrisome.   

 

Ciel quickly walked toward the office door and let himself out, letting the door slam behind him as Nina called after him about seeing him next week. The long hallway that Ciel had to use to exit the building passed by in a blur as he hurried down it, his heart thumping erratically with the fear that someone might come after him. It was only after Ciel had put considerable distance between himself and the student health building that he was finally able to relax and walk normally.  

 

 _No one knows where I'm staying,_ thought Ciel, _and since the school always uses the same prefix number, I'll know when they're calling. I don't have to answer it,_ Ciel rationalized to himself.

 

Ciel's thoughts soon shifted to tomorrow's visit with Sebastian; all that Ciel really wanted was to get Sebastian out of there as soon as possible. He didn't care what they did or where they went as long as they were together, even if it meant living the rest of their lives on the run. Sebastian was the one who had filled the gap in Ciel's life left by losing his parents, the one who had so lovingly met Ciel's every need, the one who had made him smile again.

 

 _I will follow you to the ends of the earth,_ Ciel promised, a slight grin now tugging at the corner of his lips as he walked along, thinking solely about his and Sebastian's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next chapter - our dear Sebs and Ciel will finally be reunited!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel finally gets to visit Sebastian in jail and they discuss unpleasant plans for an escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh I've been gone forever (sobs) but a lot of shit happened in my life (like people dying - not even kidding.) It's all good though cause since major life events happened my anxiety went out the window. Like, life is too short for me to keep freaking out about every little thing so I'm super chill now (though sometimes still in a "fuck everything" kind of mood, unfortunately.) ANYWAY.
> 
> My friend kind of made me make a tumblr again (for those of you who remember the original tumblr - lol) Or there's a clickable link on my Ao3 Profile as well.
> 
> cielismyhusbando.tumblr.com  
> (REACTIVATED as of August 2016)
> 
> Shitty non-eventful chapter is shitty, HOWEVER I have 1 and a half chapters on backlog (1 of them is fully finished.) I'll either post them in a few days or when I get some tumblr love I guess? :D

Ciel walked into the county jail with a mixture of excitement and hesitation; while he had absolutely no qualms about seeing Sebastian, the idea of having to deal with other inmates made him nervous. Although Ciel had no idea whether he'd be able to visit Sebastian face to face, the mere thought of hearing Sebastian's voice again made his heart melt.

 

As Ciel was ushered into the visiting room he had a mild moment of panic when the correctional officer gave him a quick pat down. It had unfortunately reminded him of being searched rather invasively back at the mental hospital, though he didn't care nearly as much when he saw Sebastian standing a few feet away, smiling at Ciel in his orange jump suit.

 

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed, and he rushed headfirst into Sebastian's arms, though Sebastian didn't embrace Ciel and merely patted him on top of the head. Ciel turned his worried blue eyes up at Sebastian in confusion - did this mean that they were no longer a couple?

 

"Reputations," said Sebastian simply, and Ciel responded with an understanding nod. While it wasn't anything like federal prison Sebastian had still landed in jail, after all. Ciel stepped back from Sebastian and tried his hardest to not look as though he was desperately pining for Sebastian's touch.

 

"Let's sit," said Sebastian, and he gestured to Ciel for them to take a seat at one of the many long, cafeteria-style benches available for all of the inmates and their visitors.  

 

Ciel sat, anxiously awaiting for what Sebastian would say next.

 

"I missed you," said Sebastian softly, so that the other people around couldn't hear.

 

"I missed you too," Ciel half-whispered, his heart filled with pure joy that even through their forced separation there was still something between them after all.

 

"What did they do to you?" asked Sebastian with the utmost sympathy; while Ciel looked physically healthy there was a certain sadness in his eyes. Ciel's sad eyes were also accompanied by pronounced dark circles, as though he had been severely stressed by lack of sleep.

 

"They..." began Ciel hesitantly, shifting his gaze to one side, "threw me in a mental hospital. For three days. Then when I got out they said I couldn't see you until Saturday."

 

Sebastian clenched his fists together so hard that his knuckles turned white.

 

"A mental hospital? What the fuck did they do that for?" spat Sebastian.

 

"They said I was a danger to myself," said Ciel weakly.

 

"Idiots," said Sebastian with a smile, his tense posture relaxing as he reached out a hand to gently rest it on top of Ciel's for one half second. "They should've known you'd never do anything if I'm still living."

 

Ciel let out a small giggle under his breath, giddy that Sebastian had touched him, no matter how briefly. It was like just breathing in the same air as Sebastian gave him a contact high.

 

"Ciel, listen to me," said Sebastian softly after one of the jail guards had passed their table by; Sebastian knew that the best way to look the least suspicious was to prove that you were acting normal while you could. "I need you to do something for me."

 

"Whatever it is, I'll do it," said Ciel determinedly.

 

"I have a friend who runs a restaurant downtown... I forget the name but it's some sort of Western themed steakhouse. It's on the corner of 9th and 11th street. Do you know which one I'm talking about?"

 

Ciel nodded as he had passed by said restaurant many times on his trips downtown.

 

"Anyway, his name is Bard. Tell him what's going on; I'm sure he can help you."

 

"Okay," said Ciel a bit unsurely, as he had no idea what it would be like to ask a friend of Sebastian's he had never met before for help.

 

"Tell him you need a ride," Sebastian said with a wink so fast Ciel almost missed it, and Ciel's heart leapt into his chest. Now Ciel understood; Bard was going to drive the getaway car, and Sebastian had already made plans for getting the hell out of here.

 

"Okay," said Ciel carefully, not wanting to cause any suspicion amongst the guards by not watching what he said.

 

"I'm sure he'll be able to give you a place to stay for a while as well, if you head on over to his restaurant after you leave here," said Sebastian with a kind smile.

 

"I don't know..." said Ciel unsurely, "I mean, I've never met him before or anything..."

 

Sebastian glanced around to both sides and leaned forward, putting his hand on top of Ciel's and holding it tightly.

 

"Bard is an old friend of mine," said Sebastian, "Trust me."

 

Ciel let his eyes close for one moment as he felt the warmth of Sebastian's hand on his own, an arousal quickly stirring in his short pants at the long awaited contact.

 

"Oh," Ciel moaned softly as his eyes fluttered open and he watched Sebastian gently rub the flesh of his hand between thumb and forefinger.

 

"Ciel..." Sebastian began seriously, as he reluctantly withdrew his hand. "There's just one more thing."

 

Ciel practically whimpered at the loss of contact but looked up at Sebastian questioningly.

 

"There's something I have to do and..." Sebastian sounded like he was holding back a sob, which immediately made Ciel worry. "You're not going to like it. I'm not going to like it. I don't even want to," said Sebastian with a soft gulp, "but I have to."

 

"What... what is it?" Ciel asked, seriously confused by Sebastian's strange behavior.

 

Sebastian lifted his head and looked around the room, his eyes finally settling on one of the guards who had a head of black, bouncing curls and a shirt so tight her full bust was nearly popping out of it. Sebastian jerked his head slightly in her direction; Ciel coyly tilted his head to the side in order to glance at what Sebastian was indicating through his peripheral vision. It was a woman.

 

Ciel went silent, his lips pursed tight as he stared off into some space behind Sebastian's head while Sebastian's voice faltered as he tried to form apologetic words.

 

"Ciel, I -"

 

"No," said Ciel, cutting off Sebastian. "I don't care - whatever it takes."

 

Sebastian blinked a few times in surprise as he tried to process Ciel's words.

 

"I..." Sebastian faltered, not finding any words of his own in response to Ciel's.

 

"When?" asked Ciel seriously, hoping that Sebastian would understand what he meant.

 

"Tomorrow," said Sebastian softly, "after midnight."

 

Ciel responded with a solemn nod.

 

"I'll tell Bard," he said.

 

Ciel jolted upright, his shoulders squared as he noticed the busty guard approaching. It wasn't long before she was standing directly behind Sebastian.

 

"Something wrong?" Sebastian asked Ciel, still unaware that there was a guard standing behind him.

 

"Uhm..." said Ciel, not sure what to say but trying to make a point with his eyes in order to indicate the guard's presence.

 

"Hello, Michaelis," came the busty guard's sultry voice, which made Sebastian close his eyes and quietly sigh before he turned around.

 

"Beast," greeted Sebastian pleasantly, "What a surprise to see you here."

 

The curly haired guard let out a girlish laugh, one hand raised to cover her mouth as she did so.

 

"I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot more of me considering you have nowhere else to go," said Beast, a small sliver of her pink tongue sliding out across her lips as she ogled Sebastian's muscular body.

 

Ciel cleared his throat loudly at this infuriating display to remind the woman that Sebastian had a visitor present.

 

"Oh, I see you have a visitor," said Beast as she rested a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and looked at Ciel with obvious disdain. "Who's this?"

 

"My little brother," said Sebastian, and he immediately shot an outraged Ciel a look that clearly meant _shut the hell up._

 

"Is that so?" said Beast rather sweetly as she bent down and rested her forearms across the table, coming face to face with Ciel as her bust plopped out in front of her folded arms. "They didn't make you anything like your brother here, did they sweetie?"

 

Ciel's first instinct was to scream at this woman that he was most certainly _not_ Sebastian's little brother, but when he was promptly kicked under the table by Sebastian Ciel immediately closed his mouth and put on a polite smile.

 

"No, I guess not," said Ciel, though the bitter undertone in his words was more than obvious.

 

"That's too bad," said Beast as she removed herself from the table and straightened up, "I'll see you around, Michaelis," the guard said as she began to walk away, but not until after she had given Sebastian a few affectionate pats on the shoulder.

 

Sebastian waited for Beast to leave before slumping down over the table a little, begging Ciel for forgiveness with his eyes.

 

"I'm so sorry," mouthed Sebastian, as apologizing to Ciel in a voice that Beast could hear would have sent up red flags on the female guard's radar.

 

"It's... fine," said Ciel, trying to sound convinced despite all of his uncertainty.

 

"Is it?" asked Sebastian with concern, as he was desperately trying to figure out how Ciel really felt about this situation.

 

Ciel quickly reminded himself that he would be able to be with Sebastian again tomorrow night; he would be able to touch and kiss and talk and stroke and be held lovingly in Sebastian's arms... and whatever Sebastian had to do to make that happen was undoubtedly worth it.

 

"Just do it," Ciel said firmly, and Sebastian responded with a small nod.

 

_Visiting hours are now over,_ came an announcement through the jail's speaker system, _Visitors, please say your good-byes and make your way to the exit._

 

"Already?" Ciel asked in surprise, though he did what the speaker system had told him to do and stood from his seat. Sebastian also stood and placed a hand on top of Ciel's head, slightly ruffling Ciel's hair.

 

"Say hi to Bard for me," said Sebastian with a small smile, knowing that he and Ciel would soon be reunited.

 

Ciel happily soaked up Sebastian's attention even though it was nowhere near what he really wanted.

 

"Okay," said Ciel, a joyous grin spreading across his face now that he knew the plan.

 

Sebastian was never the type for good-byes, so he simply waved to Ciel as Ciel made his way out of the secured exit. Ciel waved as well, trying to keep his emotions hidden as he walked through the rest of the jail. Once Ciel had left the jail and was out on the street with the rest of the general public, he finally let his smile break out in full force.

 

_Sebastian... I'm going to be with Sebastian! Sebastian... Sebastian!_

 

After leaving the jail Ciel headed straight for the nearest city bus stop. When Ciel saw the bus pull up slightly ahead of schedule he began to run at full speed, sprinting up the steps to the bus and taking the nearest empty seat he could find. He may have been heading downtown on a mission to find Bard, but all that was really on Ciel's mind was Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE MORE CHAPTERS. ONE OF THEM IS FINISHED. WILL POST WHEN PEOPLE FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR, OTHERWISE IN A FEW DAYS. WHY AM I TYPING IN CAPS.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is finally able to speak with Bard at the restaurant, but not before first running into the familiar face of Finny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS PROMISED FOR MY BEAUTIFUL TUMBLR FOLLOWERS AND LOVELY COMMENTERS!
> 
> I really did mean to update yesterday but decided that this chapter needed a final edit at the last minute (that and I was working as I'm broke af right now.) It's still early though (where I am anyway) so hopefully this still gets seen by everyone who so kindly asked for it. SO MANY HEARTS FOR YOU. I LOVE U GAIS.

Ciel had gone downtown to Bard's restaurant as Sebastian had instructed, walking in through the front door as though he was any other normal patron.

 

"Hi! Table for how many?" piped the peppy voice of a young blonde as he came to gather the menus from the hosting table.

 

Ciel had an uneasy feeling growing in his stomach even though he had yet to see the blonde's face, but there was something familiar about that hairstyle and lanky body, that always cheerful voice.

 

_Shit,_ thought Ciel as the blonde boy turned around and jewel green eyes met Ciel's sapphire blue ones.

 

" _Ciel?"_ exclaimed Finnian in confusion, "What are you doing here?" he asked, currently more confused than anything.

 

"I need to see Bard," said Ciel without hesitation, which quickly led Finny to anger.

 

"You think you can just walk in here and - " said Finny indignantly, "and - and just demand to see whoever you want? After all that - happened... between us?" said Finny at last, his voice quivering slightly towards the end of his sentence.

 

"...Finny," said Ciel softly, "I'm sorry. Please, I really need to see Bard," Ciel said, trying his best to convey that he was indeed sorry despite the fact that he was also desperate.

 

"What do you want with Bard, anyway?" asked Finny angrily, clearly not accepting Ciel's apology.

 

"Finny please," Ciel begged, "I really need to speak with him."

 

"Fine," snapped Finnian, "but after this, don't expect me to do you any more favors."

 

"Thank you," said Ciel as he heaved a giant sigh of relief. "I mean it, Finny - really thank you."

 

Finnian's expression softened as Ciel gave him a truly heartfelt thanks; Finny's emotions were easily swayed by genuine kindness.

 

"What should I tell him?" asked Finny, "I'm about to go on break, so...."

 

"Tell him Sebastian sent me... and he needs help," said Ciel seriously.

 

Finnian put his tongue in his cheek and bit down hard, remembering that Sebastian was the one who had exposed Ciel's little secret, effectively running Finny and Ciel's relationship.

 

"He's probably in the kitchen, so... wait here," said Finnian, the tone of his voice now bitter, "I'll be back."

 

"Thank you," said Ciel again, his expression so grateful that Finny quickly dismissed the fact that he was being asked to help Sebastian.

 

Ciel waited at least ten minutes for Finny to reappear, but when he did Ciel was overjoyed that Finny had beckoned for Ciel to follow him.

 

Ciel made a beeline through the dining room behind Finny, his mind focused on only meeting this Bard and telling him what was going on with Sebastian.

 

"Ey," said a tall blonde man as Ciel entered the kitchen, a thick growth of darker blonde stubble covering his chin. "You the friend of Sebastian?" asked Bard as he wiped his hands on a nearby kitchen towel, then began to remove the white waist apron he also wore over his chef's coat.

 

"Yes," said Ciel seriously, then noting Finny's presence in the corner decided to ask Bard for some privacy. "Is there anywhere we can talk in private?" asked Ciel hopefully.

 

"Sure thing kid," said Bard as he gestured for Ciel to follow him. "It's 'bout time for a smoke break anyways."

 

Ciel followed Bard out to the alley behind the restaurant, waiting patiently for Bard to light his cigarette and take his first drag before he started the conversation.

 

"So what's goin' on with Sebastian?" asked Bard, before Ciel had a chance to start. "He get himself in trouble?"

 

Ciel let out a long sigh - was Sebastian really the one who had got himself in trouble, or was it Ciel who had got Sebastian in trouble?

 

"Something like that," said Ciel vaguely.

 

Bard took another puff on his cigarette, flicking the small bit of ashes to one side.

 

"He's in jail, ain't he?"

 

"Wha -" began Ciel, shocked that Bard knew without him having said anything. "How did you - "

 

Bard raised a hand in order to cut Ciel off.

 

"He used to get in a lot of fights back in our college days," said Bard, "though you can't say the loser is the one who always lands in jail, heh."

 

Ciel put on a small smile, knowing that Sebastian was not only strong enough to protect him now but always had been.

 

"So what'd he do this time?" asked Bard as he tapped some more smoldering ashes out on to the street of the alleyway.

 

"Nothing," said Ciel quickly, not only defending Sebastian but also not wanting to explain to someone he had just met the nature of his and Sebastian's relationship.

 

Bard let out a soft chuckle, his cigarette smoke blowing throw his nostrils.

 

"You two are like a thing, ain'tcha?"

 

Ciel was definitely annoyed by the apparent skill in Bard's guesses, but he still admitted that Bard was right by remaining silent.  

 

"Gotcha," said Bard, tossing his cigarette aside and stomping it out with the toe of his nonslip chef's shoe. "So what does he want me to do?"

 

"He needs a ride," said Ciel, having figured out by now that Bard was more than likely to get the hint.

 

"Alright. When?"

 

"Tomorrow," said Ciel, "after midnight."

 

"Did he say where?" asked Bard.

 

Ciel shook his head no.

 

"Somewhere nearby then," reasoned Bard. "Hey, what's your name, kid?" Bard asked as he held out a hand to shake Ciel's.

 

Ciel looked at the offered hand hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to give Bard his name when Ciel remembered that Sebastian had said Bard was someone who could be trusted. If Sebastian trusted Bard and Ciel trusted Sebastian, then that meant Ciel could trust Bard too.

 

"Ciel," said Ciel as he held out his hand, which Bard then shook up and down.

 

"Bard, though you probably already knew that," said Bard with a cheesy grin that made Ciel let out a small huff of laughter.

                                     

"Ya need a place to stay tonight, Ciel?" asked Bard after his and Ciel's hands had parted ways.

 

"If it's not too much trouble," said Ciel a bit unsurely.

 

"You can come stay with me an' Finny tonight. We got a place nearby."

 

"Finny...?" asked Ciel, not sure that he wanted to spend an entire night in the same house as his ex-boyfriend, especially after the way he had been treated upon first arriving at the restaurant.

 

"Don't worry 'bout Finny," reassured Bard gently, "I can tell just by looking at him that the two of ya have a history. But what's really important here is Sebastian, 'm I right?"

 

"Right," said Ciel with an agreeable nod. Ciel would do whatever it took to be with Sebastian again, even if that meant spending the house in the same night as Finny. Even if it meant letting Sebastian seduce a beautiful woman. Even if it meant Ciel dying.

 

Ciel's eyes went wide and a deep flush immediately spread across his cheeks as his stomach growled so loudly it echoed in the narrow space of the alleyway. Bard responded with a friendly chuckle.

 

"Well, you're in the right place for _that_ ," said Bard as he clapped a hand on Ciel's shoulder, "Come on, let's get ya some food - it's on the house."

 

"Th... thank you," said Ciel awkwardly as he began to follow Bard back inside the restaurant, still humiliated by the earlier sound of his overly loud stomach growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is halfway finished - there is a pending sex scene that needs to be written. ;) It should be posted within a few days, though, especially if I get more love from you guys :D Otherwise I'll probably just wait a full week so I don't run out of stuff to post before I have more written, lol.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Ciel are finally reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT. I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS STORY FOR ALMOST AN ENTIRE YEAR. WTF. The weirdest part is that I've still had people asking me as recently as 2 weeks ago about this story and I'm like oh my goddddd, U GAIS! ;w; <333 I have so much love for you. 
> 
> So where have I been? Uh... 
> 
> New boyfriend: ROLEPLAYYYYYYY~~~~~~~~! LET'S ROLEPLAY! 
> 
> Me: Okay but I really have other kinds of writing to do---
> 
> New boyfriend: ROLEPLAY? ROLEPLAAAAY~~! ^_____^
> 
> Me: OKAY BUT AFTER THIS I REALLY NEED TO FOCUS ON WRITING MY FICS AND STUFF-
> 
> New boyfriend: MOAR ROLEPLAY @__________@!!!
> 
> Me: FFFFFFFFFF ----- OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT I'M JUST GOING TO GO LIVE WITH YOU SO THAT OTHER THINGS IN MY LIFE CAN ACTUALLY GET ACCOMPLISHED WHILE YOU'RE AT WORK
> 
> ... and then I moved 3,000 miles across the country.
> 
> TL;DR I WAS DISTRACTED okay enjoy my shitty chapter that probably wasn't worth an entire year's worth of waiting

"Come on," said Ciel under his breath as he rubbed his arms up and down to keep warm. "Come on, Sebastian, where are you?"

 

"He tell you the plan for how he's gettin' out?" asked Bard, his fingers tapping up and down in a slow drumming motion on the steering wheel.

 

"Yeah," said Ciel.

 

"Then don't worry 'bout it," said Bard with a grin, "Sebastian knows what he's doin'."

 

"...right," said Ciel, though he didn’t feel particularly reassured by Bard’s insistence. It was already ten after midnight and Sebastian was nowhere to be found - what the hell was taking so long?

 

Sebastian lay on a utilitarian desk in one of the guard rooms, the female guard called Beast by his side. He had learned soon after arrival that the guard’s nickname was actually bestowed upon her by the facility’s inmates; the guard had absolute no shame in expressing her voracious sexual appetite, thus earning her the nickname _Beast_.

 

Sebastian rolled on to one side, trying to ignore the deep sense of disgust rapidly piling up in his stomach. The deed had been done, but there was no other option he could think of that would allow him a swift return to Ciel’s side.

 

"Mmmph..." the woman gurgled in her sleep, her large bosom heaving with a slow breath as she shifted to one side atop the desk.

 

_It’s done,_ Sebastian reminded himself as he tentatively reached for the loop of keys attached to the guard’s belt loop. _It’s now or never – for Ciel. For Ciel. Ciel… Ciel!_

 

Sebastian gripped the ring of keys between thumb and forefinger, gently pulling them loose as he used his other hand to detach them from their safety chain, the sheer number of keys attached to the key ring creating an unavoidable jingle.

 

“Mmmmh,” came another soft mumble from the sleeping Beast, Sebastian gulping down a curse as the guard rolled over to face him.

 

_Shit,_ thought Sebastian, his breath as equally still as his hands, at least until the woman decided that facing away from Sebastian was the more preferable sleeping position. It was then that Sebastian decided not to waste any more time with these slow, mouse-like movements; it wouldn’t do to keep Ciel waiting, not when he knew what it was like to have waited so long for Ciel.  

_I can’t lose you now,_ thought Sebastian, and with that thought he was gone, sprinting down the hallway with the stolen key ring jingling madly.

"Hey, you see that?”

 

"See what?" asked Ciel as he pulled his navy blue sweater closer to his chest. Even though it was summer, the university being so close to the water meant that the dead of night brought in a frigid marine layer more often than not.

 

"Over there," said Bard, as he lifted his hand to gesture in the direction he was speaking of. "Thought I saw somethin' movin'…” Bard explained with narrowed eyes, squinting to try and see further than usual in the dark. “Might be him.”

 

“It’s him!” shouted Ciel excitedly; Bard’s suspicion confirmed when Ciel got a brief glimpse of a bright orange pant leg peeking out from behind a nearby bush. “Flash the lights! Let him know that we’re here!”

 

Bard flicked the lights for half a second, an overly excited Ciel nearly screaming out once the all too familiar face of his lover appeared, Sebastian’s face pressed close to the passenger car window. Taking quick note of the look of pure delight on Ciel’s face, Sebastian raised one finger to his mouth and gave Ciel a wink, gesturing for Ciel to remain quiet; Ciel responded by clapping one hand over his small jaw and giving a solemn nod.

 

A few seconds later and Sebastian was at the driver’s side of the car, asking Bard for a change of clothes that Ciel promptly handed over. Sebastian stripped down right then and there in the parking lot, shedding his county issued orange jumpsuit in favor of his usual jeans and V-neck sweater, the black one with the thin white stripes.

 

“Hop in,” said Bard as he stood from the car once Sebastian had finished changing; Sebastian tossed the balled up jumpsuit into some nearby bushes, then slid past Bard into the driver’s seat and made quick work of adjusting his mirrors.

 

“I can’t thank you enough,” said Sebastian, to which Bard responded with one of his signature grins, the stubble on his chin stretching wide right along with the curve of his lips.

 

“No problem! Kind of like we’re back to our old college days all over again, huh?” said Bard as he fished around in his pants pocket for his pack of cigarettes and a lighter, Sebastian responding to Bard’s words with a small laugh. While he definitely knew what Bard was talking about, it most certainly wasn’t the same; he had never before been accused of an actual kidnapping, much less attempted murder.

 

"Thanks man... I owe you one," said Sebastian sincerely, Bard looking down a moment so that he could get a dry cigarette into his mouth before looking back up.

 

"Hell yeah you do," said Bard with a grin, and he tapped on the hood of the car a few times to emphasize the point behind his next sentence. "Now get the hell out of here before they catch ya.”

 

"Right," said Sebastian with a nod, turning away from Bard so that he could focus on turning the key in the ignition, the car mere seconds from starting when he was interrupted by the sound of Ciel’s small voice.

 

"Kiss me, Sebastian," Ciel half-asked, half-ordered, his voice nearly a whine. “I missed you.”

 

“Ciel…” said Sebastian hesitantly, his deep, red-brown eyes staring into Ciel’s wide open blue ones with a deep sense of regret, his narrow eyebrows furrowed together as though he was recalling something painful. “… I can’t.”

 

"What – why not?” replied Ciel, his tone of voice much the one of a pouting child who hadn’t got their way.

 

Sebastian closed his eyes as he prepared himself to deliver Ciel the news.

 

"I still…” said Sebastian in disgust, “…have her on me."

 

Ciel's expression flickered slightly as he remembered just what Sebastian had to do in order to make his escape.

 

"Just... be patient," said Sebastian as he started the car at long last, then began to drive away. "Wait for me," said Sebastian with a pleading look in Ciel's direction, even reaching out one hand to pat the top of Ciel’s head briefly. “Wait for me, Ciel. Who knows how long I waited for you,” chuckled Sebastian fondly.

 

Ciel let out a small laugh at Sebastian’s little joke and leaned back in his seat, feeling relaxed at the fact that he and Sebastian were together again at last.   

 

"Where are we going?" Ciel asked out of sheer curiosity.

 

"Mexico," replied Sebastian without a second thought.

 

"Mexico?’ asked Ciel in slight confusion, “Why?" Although Ciel didn’t actually care _where_ Sebastian took him, he really had no idea why Mexico would be Sebastian’s first choice.

 

"It's the nearest foreign country," Sebastian explained as he merged onto the freeway, "They have to go through some legal BS to get us back in the states and press charges…  but that's only if we get caught," said Sebastian with a small wink, which made Ciel let out a giddy laugh.

 

"And we won’t get caught, right?” said Ciel, his big blue eyes focused on the figure of the man he had fallen in love with, despite the fact that Sebastian was currently turned away from him due to being focused on driving.

 

“Right,” said Sebastian with a determined nod, to which Ciel responded with another giddy laugh; as far as he was concerned, Sebastian was always right. Sebastian never let him down, and Sebastian’s plans had never failed. Ciel was more than ready to follow Sebastian to the ends of the earth.

 

“Right!”

 

Ciel awoke sometime in the hours of the early morning, the sun not yet risen from the time that he and Sebastian had left the university town behind.  

 

"Where are we?" asked Ciel, his words sounding as muddled as his mind was from sleep. While it took him a few tries to fully blink his eyes awake, he soon realized that what had awoken him was a gradual change in the motion of the car; they were coming to a stop.

 

"The border,” said Sebastian, "Or at least somewhere near it.”

 

"Why are we stopping?” Ciel asked as they pulled into a dimly lit public rest stop.

 

“You’ll see,” said Sebastian with a small smirk, Ciel’s usually sharp wit dulled enough by the aftereffects of sleep that he made no complaint of Sebastian’s vague reply. “Come on,” Sebastian said as he began to open the car door, “Let’s stretch our legs.”  

 

"But what if someone sees us?” Ciel began in mild protest, though he unbuckled his seat belt and popped open the car door regardless.

 

“The only people at these rest stops this time of night are truck drivers and two dollar hookers; no one’s going to bother us when they have their own asses to worry about.”

 

“If you say so,” said Ciel as he let out a full yawn, his arms stretched out high above his head before he made his way around the trunk of the car and fell in side by side step with Sebastian, Sebastian clearly headed towards what was marked as the men’s restroom.

 

“Wait here and stand watch; I’ll be right back,” said Sebastian as he ducked into the rest stop bathroom, Ciel deciding to stand watch by leaning his back against the concrete privacy wall that extended ever so slightly outside of the inner bathroom. 

                         

Ciel stood waiting with his arms folded across his chest, wondering just what exactly Sebastian was up to now that he was fully awake. He was starting to get annoyed with the amount of time Sebastian was taking, his eyebrow near twitching when Sebastian finally reappeared, Ciel’s expression immediately turning soft and his posture going lax against the bathroom’s entrance wall.

 

“Took you long enough,” said Ciel, the bitterness in his voice completely absent as one corner of his mouth began to twitch up into a smirk. Ciel had little to complain about as long as they were together, especially after having been so wrongfully separated a few weeks before.

 

Ciel’s smirk only grew wider as Sebastian stomped over to him, embracing him tightly, Ciel’s smirk turning into a full on grin as Sebastian began to rain kisses all over the top of Ciel's head, his eyes, his cheeks, and his lips.

 

"You taste like soap," Ciel pointed out between breaths, gasping for air between Sebastian’s barrage of kisses.

 

"I couldn't take it any longer," Sebastian panted, "I had to wash somehow."

 

"Mm, I don't care," Ciel replied, which Sebastian took as permission to slip his tongue inside Ciel's mouth and kiss him more deeply.

 

" _Mmph!_ " Ciel moaned and fidgeted into the kiss, his arms that he had previously thrown around Sebastian's neck sliding down to Sebastian's chest and fumbling around for Sebastian's nipples.

 

"Fuck, Ciel," cursed Sebastian as he once again pulled away for air, "I'm warning you - if you get me started - there's no stopping," Sebastian panted out desperately; despite all that they had been through Sebastian had only been inside of Ciel once, with Ciel being ripped away from him shortly thereafter.

 

"I don't care," Ciel insisted, "Take me. Go all the way... do whatever you want with me."

 

"Whatever I want?" asked Sebastian as he began to nuzzle his lips to Ciel’s neck, first giving kisses and then brief little sucks to Ciel’s skin.

 

"Mm, yes," Ciel let out a soft hum of approval as he threaded his fingers through Sebastian's hair, holding Sebastian’s head in place. Sebastian lifted his chin only enough that his lips could brush right against Ciel’s ear for the next words that came out of his mouth.

 

"Then I'm gonna strip you naked and fuck you right here and now, at a dirty public rest stop bathroom."

 

"Don't care…" Ciel moaned as Sebastian hurriedly slid down the zipper on Ciel's shorts, yanking them down to Ciel's ankles as fast as he could.

 

"Don't complain if some trucker wants to come use the toilet," Sebastian warned yet again, "I'm telling you, there's no stopping."

 

"It's fine, Sebastian, just touch me already," Ciel whined as Sebastian threw his shoes aside, Sebastian making way for Ciel’s shorts to come off fully.  

 

"I won't stop," Sebastian said passionately as he got down on his knees, preparing to open his mouth for Ciel's already stiff cock. "I can't stop," Sebastian confessed at last, giving his final warning.

 

"Then don't stop," Ciel eagerly replied, "Don't stop, Sebastian. Don't ever stop. _Agh!_ "

Ciel let out a somewhat garbled cry as Sebastian engulfed his smaller erection in one swallow, Sebastian so desperate to taste Ciel again that he could hardly control the speed with which he moved back and forth along Ciel’s length, much less the intense pressure with which he was sucking Ciel off.

 

Ciel leaned back against the entrance wall to the men's bathroom, crying out as Sebastian made his toes curl within his knee-high black socks that Sebastian had forgotten to strip.

 

"More," moaned Ciel through lowered lashes as he watched Sebastian work him so enthusiastically, "More! More, Sebastian! Anh!”

 

Ciel let out a soft moan of protest as Sebastian unexpectedly pulled himself away from Ciel’s cock.

 

"Did you fuck yourself while I was gone? While we were apart?" Sebastian asked while staring up at Ciel from down on his knees.

 

Ciel shook his head no.

 

"You didn't... perform? You didn't show anybody?" Sebastian asked, the desperation clear in both his eyes and his voice as he dug his fingernails into Ciel's hips, somewhat afraid to hear the answer.

 

"No, of course not," Ciel said truthfully.

 

"Oh thank god," said Sebastian, his eyes closing for half a second as he held back tears of relief. "Not that I’m complaining, but why?" Sebastian asked once he had regained his composure, happily flicking his tongue out at Ciel's cock and sucking on patches of the hardened skin here and there just to make Ciel squirm.

 

"Because I'm... hh! …yours," Ciel managed after letting out a sharp hiss when Sebastian gently dragged his teeth across the sensitive flesh of his penis.

 

"Tell me more," Sebastian asked, "I want to hear more. Tell me… tell me! Say it again..."

 

"I'm yours, Sebastian..." Ciel said softly, only growing more aroused when his words turned Sebastian on enough for him to slip Ciel's cock back into his mouth and suck even harder than before. "Oh god," moaned Ciel, "I'm yours, I'm yours!" Ciel said over and over again, and the reaction it caused in Sebastian most certainly didn't disappoint. Sebastian moaned around Ciel's slick cock in his mouth, red-brown eyes staring up at Ciel as though he was being given the greatest reward as he began to fumble for the button on his own pants.

 

"Hfff," panted Ciel as he watched Sebastian release himself from the confines of his jeans, Sebastian eagerly masturbating in front of him as he lolled his tongue around the tip of Ciel’s cock, gripping the foreskin ever so slightly with his lips and pulling forward, which made Ciel let out a pleasant moan. "Ohhh... Sebastian... and you're mine?"

 

"All yours," Sebastian breathed out as he took a break from busying his mouth between Ciel’s legs, "All yours, Ciel, look what you did to me," Sebastian said as he gave rapid strokes to his thick cock, still fully dressed except for his dick exposed to the cool night air. "Ciel, I can't stop," Sebastian whined as he masturbated to the beautiful sight of a half-naked Ciel before him, Ciel's cock slick and dripping with his own saliva as it stood out in front of him, begging for attention. "I'll – I’ll come,” said Sebastian, not exactly in a panic but somewhat disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to last. “I'll come!"

 

Ciel steadied Sebastian's rapidly stroking hand with his own and moved it aside.

 

"You have to stop," said Ciel softly, his voice rising higher with his next sentence, "Wait for me! Fuck me, Sebastian, I need you!" Ciel cried out desperately.

 

"I can't," Sebastian said hopelessly, "I'm so close! I haven't seen you in so long, breathed you, smelled you, touched you, tasted you, I can't, I can't..." Sebastian’s hand that Ciel had just moved aside started to wander back in the direction of his own cock. 

 

"Just wait a minute," said Ciel, trying to remain calm, "Stop touching yourself and wait just a goddamn minute."

 

Sebastian was looking up at Ciel like a scolded puppy, allowing Ciel hold his hands away from his waiting cock despite the fact that Sebastian could easily break free from Ciel's grip. Ciel distracted Sebastian by sliding two of Sebastian's slender fingers into his mouth, laving them with his tongue, adding extra drool so that they would be nice and wet for when Sebastian finally entered him.

 

Sebastian was whimpering like a man who had been broken, so desperate for touch he was sure that he would come instantly if he was inside of Ciel for even a second.

 

"Put them in," Ciel instructed, Sebastian fumbling around awkwardly for Ciel's entrance as he had only done this once before, relieved when Ciel grabbed his wrist to guide him. Sebastian wasn't thinking straight and shoved both fingers in at once which made Ciel hiss, but it was nothing he couldn't really handle compared to having had Sebastian’s cock inside him.

 

"So warm," commented Sebastian, "So hot. So tight," said Sebastian as he plunged his fingers in and out of Ciel's hole again and again, so desperate for Ciel that he couldn’t control himself and let everything go by at an unusually fast pace.

 

Ciel adjusted himself on top of Sebastian's lap, arching his chest forward and jutting out his rear so that Sebastian could stroke his insides at a better angle.

 

"Kiss me, kiss me," Sebastian begged, Ciel granting his poor pet's request even as he moaned at the feel of Sebastian's fingers moving inside him much too roughly.

 

"Sebastian," Ciel panted as they broke away for air, "Put it in, fuck me."

 

Sebastian clumsily reached down for his own dick and waited for Ciel to show him where his hole was, prodding at Ciel's ass repeatedly with his tip until Ciel's hole opened up and began to suck him in, Ciel's hole still slick from Sebastian's earlier finger fucking.

 

"I can't," said Sebastian, "I can't, I can't! I'll come!"

 

"Don't go so slow then, just shove it in," Ciel chastised, in a bit of pain as Sebastian slammed his small body down on to his thick cock but Ciel didn't care; finally having Sebastian inside of him again was more than worth it. "Oh," moaned Ciel as Sebastian began to rock in and out of him at a crazy fast pace, "Sebastian. I missed you. I need you, needed this."

 

"Uhh," Sebastian groaned as he dug his fingertips harder into Ciel's hips, the younger's ass just so unbelievably tight that he wasn't lying when he said he was going to come. "Ciel." Sebastian moaned, "I'm gonna come," Sebastian panted softly as he thrust up into Ciel over and over again, the way that Ciel's insides were so warmly clenching down on his cock making it so that he was going to come in seconds.

 

"No, don't you fucking come Sebastian -" Ciel began, only to be tilted on to his back against the concrete floor of the rest stop bathroom, his knees pressed to his chest as Sebastian attempted to shove himself in even deeper. " _Anngh!"_ Ciel cried out, his mouth falling open as the head of Sebastian’s penis rammed hard into his spot, Ciel’s focus temporarily gone as Sebastian pushed his body into the next level of pleasure. 

 

"Ciel," Sebastian moaned as he stared Ciel in the eyes from behind his sweaty bangs, "I can't - stop - I'm sorry I – _ghhh!_ \- I'm – I’m _cominnng!_ " Sebastian groaned as his slightly delayed orgasm finally hit, Sebastian riding out every spurt of his release by dragging Ciel’s ass closer over and over again. " _Ohhh, Ciel… Ciel!_ Ciel... _Ciel!_ "

 

While it wasn't like Ciel wasn't enjoying Sebastian's powerful thrusts he had been pulling on Sebastian's hair the entire time, yelling at him to stop having an orgasm.  

 

"St-stop, Sebastian! Stop fucking coming, _damn it!_ "

 

" _Mmph,_ " moaned Sebastian as he collapsed on top of Ciel, his penis still buried deep inside Ciel’s ass. Ciel furrowed one brow as he felt a thick glob of Sebastian’s semen start to trickle down and out of his entrance, cursing that Sebastian had come so much he probably wouldn't be able to go a second time.

 

"Make me come while you're still hard," Ciel ordered, pulling on Sebastian's hair in order to jolt him out of his current relaxed state, "Hurry - I want to come with you inside me."

 

Sebastian obeyed, interlacing his fingers with Ciel's so that their hands were held together high up above Ciel's head.

 

"It's all squishy," said Sebastian, commenting on the fact that his semen was still so thick in Ciel's hole as he continued to fuck Ciel’s ass, in a bit of a daze from his much needed orgasm.

" _Hah – ahh_!" Ciel moaned as Sebastian began to move inside him once again, "More, more - _faster!_ "

 

Sebastian let his eyes drift shut, letting his ears absorb the full sound of Ciel’s beautiful moans before letting his eyes pop wide open and speeding up his pace as Ciel had requested.

 

“ _Mmh, Ciel!_ ” Sebastian cried out, already feeling as though he wanted to fuck again in the amazing wetness that was Ciel's full hole, Sebastian letting out long, drawn-out moans at the lewd sounds of squishing that occurred with every thrust up inside of Ciel’s ejaculate filled ass hole.

 

"Harder, Sebastian, please, _please! H-hurry!"_ Ciel cried as he thrashed about underneath Sebastian, desperate to come with Sebastian’s hard cock still inside him.

 

Sebastian did what he knew he was supposed to do and wrapped his palm around Ciel's long neglected cock, the flesh in his hand throbbing and hot as he stroked it in time with his thrusts.

 

" _Yahhh,_ " Ciel cried, "Right there!" he said when Sebastian rubbed a fingertip across his dripping slit, “ _Ah!_ And there! _There!_ " Ciel cried when Sebastian managed to find his prostate even through all the mess in his ass hole. "Uah, Sebastian... _I'm... co-COMINNNGGGG!_ " Ciel screamed an unbelievable scream as he came, his insides going through a series of orgasmic spasms around Sebastian’s cock as he came hard, his cock experiencing an intense twitch with each and every spurt over Sebastian's hand that soon landed on his own belly, Ciel whimpering and moaning throughout the entire duration of his thorough release.

 

"Ciel," said Sebastian happily, lavishing his satisfied lover with sloppy kisses, "I love you. Don't leave me. I'm yours for eternity."

 

Ciel responded with a small laugh at the hopeless man on top of him, finally understanding just how much their separation had really affected Sebastian.

 

"I won’t leave,” said Ciel softly, blue eyes staring up into Sebastian’s worried face with absolute certainty.

 

"If you even try to leave I'll -" Sebastian began, the fear in his voice rising until he was interrupted by one of Ciel’s usual remarks. 

 

"Shut up," said Ciel, "I said I won’t leave," Ciel repeated, which somehow put Sebastian’s mind at ease. "You don't leave me, either."

 

Sebastian responded with a genuine smile; confident that the boy he had worked so hard to get had finally fallen for him.  

 

"Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYY OTHER FIC UPDATES ALSO COMING *throws confetti*


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Sebastian manage to make it to the edge of the country's border right before everything goes horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no ... read? I've been stupidly busy doing that thing called "adulting." It sucks. I did manage to get an actual book published though, weirdly enough. Well, more like a short story? There's a link to it here on my Ao3 profile for anyone who might be curious, but I will say this: I also have many more, much better, and ~free!~ original writing projects coming your way! 
> 
> And of course I'm still determined to finish all my damn fanfiction! I think I bit off more than I could chew by trying to update 4 stories at once, so right now I'm just trying to finish one at a time, with the first one being Sugar. So I am back with a double update for y'all! I know this chapter ends on a pretty miserable note - that's why it's a double update, lol. So y'know, people don't freak out at me over appearing out of nowhere and just leaving you with a massive cliffhanger (like I may have done for one of my other stories... *sweatdrop*).

After their hurried relations at the roadside rest stop Sebastian and Ciel were back on the road, Ciel enjoying the comfortable silence to the point that he kept dozing off while Sebastian drove, his body waking him once every hour or so.

 

“Mm…” murmured Ciel as the end of an hour came near. He began to stir in his seat, turning his cheek from where it was pressed against the headrest to face Sebastian instead. “Are… are we there yet?” Ciel asked, his eyes still closed as the words came out just barely more intelligible than a mumble.  

 

“Almost,” Sebastian replied, “We’ll probably be there within the next thirty minutes.”

 

“Thirty minutes?” Ciel questioned as his eyelids opened wide, the size of his pupils within each blue iris indicating a state of surprise. “Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?”

 

“I was about to, but then I had to drive through some winding mountain road in the dark… I’m sorry, Ciel.” Sebastian glanced away from the road for a few brief seconds to look at Ciel, reaching one hand over to ruffle Ciel’s hair as he did so. “But we’re almost there.”

 

“…fine,” said Ciel with a pout, crossing his arms against his chest even as his cheeks flushed from Sebastian’s brief, yet undeniable gesture of affection. He then continued to sit in silence, filling their conversation with a long, drawn-out pause before he next spoke.

 

“…you don’t think they’ll catch us at the border, do you?”

 

“I don’t know,” said Sebastian, “But… if anyone is out looking for us, they just might.”

 

“What are we going to do if they find us?” asked Ciel, his voice clearly strained, “Sebastian?” the nervousness in Ciel’s chest kept rising further, right along with the pitch of his voice, “I can’t afford to lose you, not again!” Ciel’s last few words came out in a panicked squeak.

 

Sebastian pulled the car over to the side of the road, letting it come to a complete stop before undoing his seatbelt and pulling Ciel tight into his arms.

 

“You won’t lose me, Ciel. Not again – _never_ again,” said Sebastian as he clutched a few strands of Ciel’s soft hair between his fingers, “I promise.”

 

Ciel took in a few deep breaths, just now realizing that his breath had been coming in anxious, shallow pants.

 

“S…Sebastian,” breathed Ciel softly, his body going limp in the warmth and safety of Sebastian’s arms. “Okay… okay. But we should still have a plan of what to do in case they’re waiting for us.”

 

“Ciel,” said Sebastian as he slid his hand down from the top of Ciel’s head to his rounded cheek, then even further so that Sebastian could brush his thumb across Ciel’s lips. “I love you.”

 

Ciel narrowed his brows and pursed his lips, irritated by Sebastian’s lack of direct reply.

 

“Do you love me, Ciel?” asked Sebastian, his red-brown eyes half-lidded as he spoke to Ciel in a soft, calming tone.

 

“Of course I do, but -” Ciel began, only to be cut off by the most intense words he had ever heard Sebastian say.

 

“Would you die for me?”

 

Ciel closed his eyes, giving himself a moment to consider before reopening them, a glint now present in that sapphire blue that had never been there before.  

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then here’s the plan,” said Sebastian, his formerly soft expression now one of pure conviction. “If one of us gets taken down, we both go… no matter what. Understand?”

 

Ciel responded with a small nod.

 

“Understood. Wait, Sebastian–” Ciel said as he grasped onto one of Sebastian’s arms, his small fingertips curling around Sebastian’s wrist so that Sebastian was unable to resume their drive like he had originally intended. “I love you too.”

 

“I know,” said Sebastian with a small smile and the lightest of kisses against Ciel’s lips, after which he pulled the car back onto the road, continuing their journey onward to their final destination.

 

The sky was now streaked with the reds and yellows of the rising sun, the moon rapidly recessing back into the purple of night. Sebastian and Ciel drove on, neither of them speaking aloud but both of them thinking the exact same thoughts.

 

“We’re here,” said Sebastian at last, breaking the long held silence. Ciel peered out the front window to see nothing but a vast expanse of desert.

 

“Are you sure?” asked Ciel, “How do you know this is it?”

 

“We passed a sign not too long ago that said we’d be leaving the U.S. in a couple of miles,” said Sebastian, “But that’s all I have to go on.”

 

“Holy shit,” said Ciel, a shiver running through his body as he let out a joyous laugh, “We did it!”

 

Sebastian began to join in on Ciel’s laughter, his chest rising high with a sense of relief.

 

“Yeah… we did it. We fucking did it! Haha!”

 

“Hahaha…  hahaha!’ Ciel’s laughter soon became uncontrollable, tears of joy starting to form at the inner corners of his perfectly shaped blue eyes. “Sebastian! Do you know what this means?”

 

“We can be finally be together,” said Sebastian, turning to Ciel so that he could take Ciel’s hand in his own, their fingers intertwined as Ciel leaned into Sebastian’s arms. “We can be together… always.”

 

“Haha,” giggled Ciel, still overjoyed at that very prospect. “Yeah. Always.”

 

Sebastian took a moment to stare into Ciel’s eyes, Sebastian feeling nothing but the same love and adoration he had felt for Ciel all along. It was only when Ciel’s mouth started to fall, his eyes growing dim that Sebastian realized something was wrong. As he moved to turn the keys in the ignition and slam his foot down on the gas pedal, Sebastian’s brain registered the sound of broken glass, after which Sebastian’s heart wrenched at Ciel’s pained cry.

 

_“Ah!”_

 

_“Ciel!”_ screamed Sebastian as someone reached in through the broken window to unlock the door, throwing it open and dragging Sebastian outside the car by the back of his sweater collar. _“Ciel!”_

_“Sebastian!”_ Ciel cried, his hand reaching for Sebastian’s fingertips before he too was pulled from his car seat, but not before Sebastian realized that the base of one of Ciel’s eyes was bleeding. _“Sebastian!”_

 

“Gotcha,” said the burly patrol officer who had apprehended Sebastian, while two other officers attempted to restrain Ciel. Ciel had somehow managed to get free of both officers’ grasp for a split second in which Sebastian said the only thing he could think of.

 

_“RUN!”_

 

Ciel did as he was told without hesitation, Sebastian following not far behind after he had elbowed his captor in the groin. Sebastian delivered a knock out punch to one of the officers chasing Ciel before passing the second, not paying attention to anything other than getting him and Ciel as far away as possible when Sebastian’s brain was forced to register the sound of gunfire.

 

_“Shit!”_

 

Ciel was panting hard, gasping for air and barely able to breathe from even a brief jog due to being severely asthmatic, but he still kept pressing on with Sebastian by his side… until Sebastian wasn’t.

 

Sebastian fell hard to the ground in one single motion, landing with a heavy thud on his face. Ciel stopped running and turned to his side with every limb on his body trembling, his eyes wide with fear at what he was about to see.

 

“Seba…stian…?”

 

Sebastian lay there on the ground in silence, a pool of blood forming around the wound where a bullet had entered his middle left back.

 

“Sebastian…?” Ciel tried again, his body shaking violently as he began to kneel down next to Sebastian’s lifeless body, the tears that he thought had yet to come already spilling down his cheeks in rapid streams. 

 

_“SEBASTIAN!”_ Ciel screamed as the female officer after him grabbed him from behind, the burly officer joining her not long after. “You killed him!” Ciel screamed, “You killed him! _AGGHHH!”_

Ciel let out an anguished, vengeful cry as he scrabbled hopelessly at the female officer’s gun holster, unable to get a good grip on it so that he could follow through with the plan like he and Sebastian had promised.

 

“Fucking kill me!” shouted Ciel, “Put a bullet through my chest like you did to him! _Cowards!”_ Ciel continued screaming even as he was handed over to the medical staff that had arrived seemingly out of nowhere, Ciel barely able to comprehend that he was being dragged towards a mess of red and white flashing lights.

 

“Kill me! _KILL ME, you fucking cowards!_ I’d do it myself if you weren’t such fucking _BASTARDS!_ _Sebastian!_ ” sobbed Ciel, “Help me, Sebastian!”

 

Ciel’s screams soon devolved into delirious sobs as for the second time in his life he was given an injected sedative, a still frame of Sebastian’s dead body laying in the desert through ambulance doors the last sight he could remember before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE you freak out, read the next chapter!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel awakens in a hospital bed and is transferred to a psych ward shortly thereafter, where he eventually comes up with a plan to keep his promise to Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no ... read? I've been stupidly busy doing that thing called "adulting." It sucks. I did manage to get an actual book published though, weirdly enough. Well, more like a short story? There's a link to it here on my Ao3 profile for anyone who might be curious, but I will say this: I also have many more, much better, and ~free!~ original writing projects coming your way! 
> 
> And of course I'm still determined to finish all my damn fanfiction! I think I bit off more than I could chew by trying to update 4 stories at once, so right now I'm just trying to finish one at a time, with the first one being Sugar. So I am back with a double update for y'all! I know this chapter ends on a pretty miserable note - that's why it's a double update, lol. So y'know, people don't freak out at me over appearing out of nowhere and just leaving you with a massive cliffhanger (like I may have done for one of my other stories... *sweatdrop*).

Ciel awoke in a hospital bed, the only sound around him the slow and steady beeping of medical equipment. He blinked, and realizing that his vision was off reached up to feel a soft, padded square covering his right eye. It was then that Ciel remembered a shard of glass had injured him.

 

“Seba –” began Ciel, only for his entire being to sink like a rock as he recalled the very last time he laid eyes on Sebastian, the only person that had ever made him feel truly loved. 

 

“…Sebastian,” whispered Ciel into the sterile room, his heart and soul wallowing in a sense of failure that he had been unable to join his Sebastian in death.

 

_It’s not too late,_ thought Ciel, _There’s got to be a way to do myself in somehow._

 

Ciel lifted his left arm to wipe away a few tears. The motion caused a slight pull near the crook of his elbow, and it was then he realized he was currently hooked up to an IV. Ciel frowned at the odd, unfamiliar sensation of fluid flowing through his veins and fiddled around with the IV port, eventually finding a way to disconnect the tube before lying back in bed with a heavy sigh.

 

_…Sebastian. I can’t go on without you._

Ciel began to blink away a few more tears, choking back a sob when one of the hospital nurses entered the room.

 

“Oh! You’re awake,” said the woman as she went over to check Ciel’s vital signs, then quickly reconnected Ciel’s IV without asking how it had come undone.

 

“You were a bit dehydrated, so we had to give you some fluids,” explained the nurse, “That’s all this is. You’ll be taken off of it as soon as the bag is empty, okay?”

 

Ciel looked over at the IV drip with his one good eye and noted that it was nearly empty.

 

“Okay,” said Ciel, his voice coming out strained as he attempted not to cry in front of this woman who knew nothing about him.  

 

“What’s – what’s going to… happen now?” managed Ciel after several long pauses in which he did his best to not let his voice crack.

 

“Hmm, well,” said the nurse, “The admitting doctor has ordered you to psych for a couple of days,” the nurse said while giving Ciel a small, sympathetic smile. “Our psych department is really great though – one of the best in the country. I’m sure they’ll be able to help you get better right away.”

 

“…thanks,” said Ciel, his voice not much more than an anguished whisper.

 

“Is there anything else I can get you before I go?” asked the woman while writing down a few notes on Ciel’s chart, the one that had been hanging by a clipboard at the foot of Ciel’s hospital bed.

 

_Bring back Sebastian._

 

Ciel shook his head no, trying to get his long bangs to fall into his one good eye so that this woman wouldn’t see his tears.

 

“Alright then - I’ll be back to check on you shortly.”

 

Ciel waited until the nurse had completely left the room before letting sob after sob wrack his small body, the tears coming from his injured eye burning like salt against his wound and only making everything more painful than it already was. Ciel’s tears came fast and hard, the wetness mixing with the snot from his nostrils making his entire face a mess. Ciel sobbed harder, his face turning red from the exhaustive effort it took to cry, to grieve over losing his one and only beloved Sebastian – the person who would do anything for him, the person who had been there, the person he thought would never leave him, the person that had loved him more than anyone else.

 

“Doctor!” called a nurse from outside the hallway to Ciel’s room as he witnessed Ciel experience a complete and total mental breakdown, “We need someone from psych down here!” The male nurse hurried off, trying to find someone to help the lone boy in his hospital room before it was too late, not knowing that it already was.

 

Ciel spent the next few days in the psych ward of the hospital like he had been told. Every morning he was given a small little cup with a few pills in it that he swallowed down without question; he didn’t care what they were as long as they prevented him from feeling any worse about having failed Sebastian.

 

There was no individual counseling in this particular hospital, only group sessions where everyone did arts and crafts while they talked about their feelings. Luckily for Ciel attending group wasn’t a requirement. Eating meals, however, _was_ , but Ciel could only manage a few bites here and there so that the supervising nurse would get off his case about it.

 

All that Ciel could think about was Sebastian. What was Sebastian doing now? Did he simply cease to exist, like it seemed? Or was there something more to the afterlife and Sebastian was right there watching over him, like all of those desperate people had always hoped? Ciel didn’t know. He didn’t even know what to hope for. The only thing that Ciel knew was that Sebastian was gone.

                                                 

A couple more days passed and Ciel was able to reach some degree of clarity in that he finally knew what he had to do. This hospital – or at least this particular wing of it – was set up much like the psychiatric holding facility he had been to before in that no one was allowed any items they might use to harm themselves or others. But that didn’t mean Ciel couldn’t improvise.

 

Ciel had behaved much as the staff would have expected – isolating himself from the rest of the group and speaking to no one, but nor did he act out. It basically meant that the psych ward staff had decided to keep an eye on him but had other, more pressing patients to worry about. As such Ciel was currently left to his own devices alone in his room. While the room didn’t have a door or even any locks, it did have a corner wall that concealed the head of his bed just enough that Ciel could easily remain hidden from sight. 

 

Ciel was sure he had timed this moment just right, as he knew that the staff came by to check on him once every hour. After today’s most recent check-in he sat across the head of his bed, hidden in the sightless corner with a pillow hugged tight against his chest.

 

_This is it_ … _I’m going to see you soon, Sebastian. It will be just like we planned. No matter what happens – whether I cease to exist or I get to stay forever by your side … I’m going to follow through, Sebastian. Just like we promised._

Ciel took the pillow in his arms and raised it high above his head, staring at the semi-sheer fabric of its pillowcase with a sad, sickly smile.

 

“I need you,” whispered Ciel as he pulled the pillow down onto his face, his intention to smother himself until he had taken his very last breath. Ciel coughed against the pillow, his body screaming at him to simply take it away and inhale, to breathe in the fresh air that was readily available all around him.

 

“Ciel.”

 

_Ah… I must be close to dying already. Sebastian… I can hear your voice…_

Ciel’s body began to fight him, his limbs twitching about as the levels of oxygen flowing to his brain began to grow even lower, Ciel still pressing firmly on the pillow against his nose and mouth. His body’s resistance soon ceased, his twitching limbs growing still even as his brain fired all the neurons it could to try and get Ciel to remove the pillow and simply breathe. His body was no longer screaming loud, but begging him to take in some air with a few little whimpers. Yet still Ciel pressed down hard on the pillow, knowing that this was what had to be done if he ever wanted to be reunited with Sebastian.  

 

“Ciel!”

 

Ciel immediately sat up, tossing the pillow weakly into the side wall of the room as he gasped hard for breath. While at first he thought he had only been hearing what he wanted to hear, this time he was almost certain. While it was entirely possible he was simply hallucinating as he neared his own death, Ciel would never forgive himself for dying without first making sure. 

 

There, at the foot of Ciel’s bed, stood a six foot tall being, shirtless with large, black feathered wings, the being’s legs and feet tightly sheathed in leather pants and pointed high-heeled boots.

 

Ciel continued panting, gasping in as much air as he possibly could while his uncovered eye took in the visage of the winged being before him. That dark black hair that was just long enough to fall into those perfect red-brown eyes, that strong, athletic build with which Ciel had spent so long becoming familiar, those pointed teeth and long black nails that hadn’t been there before, but Ciel still knew who it was regardless.  

 

“Hah…” Ciel panted as he inhaled deeply, taking in a few more long gasps of air, the much needed oxygen flooding to his brain now awakening all of his physical senses.

 

“Hah…hah…” Ciel caught his breath at long last, his one good eye shining bright with a hope he never thought he’d feel as the one word crossed his lips he thought he’d never have the chance to say again.  

 

“Sebastian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More updates coming without an entire year's wait!


End file.
